Sierra Miller
by AJ92
Summary: Sierra loves two things... dance and her family, but she wants to make room for someone else. Will that happen when Leo comes crashing into her life? Rated M for language, violence and gore. All TurtlesxOC. Sequel is up and running
1. Chapter 1

Okay… this is my first fanfic. So…… I hope you like it, if you don't just say so gimme some advice on how I can make it better….. and oh yea there's adventure in this too. Okay here it is.

Chapter 1

"Alright guys great job" Sierra said to her advance dance class "Not bad for your first run through of the routine"

"Are you being serious or are you just saying that to make us feel good?" Sierra's best friend, Lauren, asked

"Oh please, would I lie to you?"

"Well yeah you would if it was necessary" Alex chimed in

"Alright Alex you got me" Sierra laughed "Well guys that's it for tonight" She said as she fiddled with a strand of hair that escaped from her now very loose bun "I will see you tomorrow"

"Sierra do you need a ride" Alex asked

"Nah I'm walking I have to stay behind anyway"

"For what?"

"Well you guys want awesome choreography don't you, what do you think I do here"

"You can't come up with any of that awesome choreography in the safety of your own home" Lauren told her

"Yeah I'm sure Dimitri can drive you home"

"Guys I'll be fine and besides whenever I sit in the car with you two I'm constantly reminded of something I don't have, the love of a man"

"Alright fine" Alex said finally giving up

"Now go and I'll see you tomorrow… in one piece I promise"

Alex and Lauren leave Sierra alone so she can prepare herself for another hour of dance

*******

The turtle are out on their nightly patrol as always, but tonight just seems quiet.

"Well tonight was a bust" Raph grumbled. Leo rolled his eyes but he agreed, their nightly patrols usually consisted of purse snatchers, drug dealers, rapists, and car jackers.

"I guess we scared them off… for now at least" Leo said

"So… what do we do now" Don asked

"I know" Mikey exclaimed "Who's up for a game of ninja hide and seek"

Leo, Don, and Raph looked at each other than back to Mikey. Raph finally shrugged and said "It's better than nothing, but you're it Mikey" Before he even had a chance to respond they were gone.

*************

Leo thought he found the perfect place to hide. In what he thought was an abandoned building. He climbed through the window to the darkened room filled with clothes, shoes and masks.

"I wonder what all this was used for" Leo said forgetting what he was doing there in the first place. Suddenly he heard music playing. And that's when he saw her. Her slightly tanned skin, her lean muscle, slim body, he thought she was beautiful. And when she went into a series of turns and flips, he watched as her hair fell to her waist finally freeing itself from the pins and hair tie.

Leo felt his heart speed up and he could swear he could feel it beating through his plastron.

"Wow she's amazing" he thought to himself. He watched her as she danced to two other songs, mesmerized by her movements when she stopped exhausted from her workout, she walked up to the mirror, pressed her palms up against it and hung her head as she started to catch her breath. When she did she looked up he saw her green eyes and it was as if she could see him. Her gaze had a lock on him and he couldn't look away. Just then Leo's shell cell snapped him out of his reverie.

**********

Sierra stepped away when she heard ringing coming from the other side of the mirror. On instinct and curiosity she ran to the door in the corner of the room. She hesitated before opening the door slowly.

"Is somebody in here" she said stepping into the room

When she received no answer she said "Hello" Still no answer. She walked back out, grabbed her bag and left.

**********

"That was too close" Leo thought to himself when he made it outside. "Hello Mikey" Leo said annoyed when he finally answered.

"Dude where are you?" Mikey asked

"I'm hiding… isn't that the point"

"Come on bro I'm done looking we're heading back"

"Alright I'm on my way"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you!!!! J

*****

Chapter 2

"Hey Leo what happened to ya" Raph asked

"Nothing happened Raph"

"Then where did you run off to" Donnie asked coming out of his lab

"He went to go see a girl" Mikey joked

"No I didn't" Leo protested

"Whoa bro relax, I was only kidding don't get so defensive…. Unless you really did go see a girl"

"Nothing happened" were his final words before running up to his room blushing uncontrollably. While his brothers laughed

"Okay that was wrong I should go talk to him" Don suggested still laughing "I'll be back"

_The next day at school _

"Sierra you're alive" Lauren yelled when she saw her best friend at her locker and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'm alive… why wouldn't I be"

"It's New York… at night it's a rapist and gangs playground"

"Oh please I would like someone to try and rape me" Sierra said

"And what is a 5 foot girl like you gonna do to possible 6 foot meatheads" Alex argued

Sierra laughed "What's so funny" Alex asked

"You said meatheads"

"Sierra be serious" Lauren said

"This coming from the girl who can't stay serious for more than 2 seconds"

"…shut up" Lauren scoffed

"Guys really it's no big deal"

"Ugh fine" the girls said in unison

"Thank you"

The sound of books and papers falling to the floor made them all turn around to see, a dirty blond scrambling on her hands and knees so she can pick up her books and Missy the school bully laughing over her along with three other girls from the cheerleading squad. The sight made Sierra's blood boil. She wanted to go over there and say something, but Lauren beat her to the punch.

"Hell no" Lauren yelled and was across the hall in a heartbeat "Missy what the fuck do you think you're doing" She attracted everyone's attention in the hallway.

"Whoa calm down Lo" Alex pulled her back so she can help the girl pick everything up.

Alright Missy what is up with you" Sierra stepped in "Why do you always have to pick on people"

"I was just welcoming her to my school"

"Your school… bitch you don't own anything but the clothes on your back"

"Hey watch what you pipsqueak"

"PIPSQUEAK" Sierra screeched. And a crowd formed around the group of girls.

"Now you've done it Missy" Lauren commented. After Alex and Lauren helped the girl, on instinct they went to keep Sierra from punching Missy's face in.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't have a temper" Alex groaned

"This is why I never say anything about her height"

"Just like you should never make fun of Missy's fake breasts" One of the cheerleaders behind Missy chimed in, the students crowding around them laughed, Missy turned and glared at her.

"What was that Melanie?" Missy asked

"Nothing" she said quickly and threw her hands up in mock surrender

"Let's just go" Missy said obviously embarrassed then walked away. And the crowd disappeared

"Umm…" the said shyly "Thanks"

"Oh no problem" Sierra said

They all paused for a while then the bell rang. And the girl stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry"

"For what chick-a-dee"

"Did I make you late for your classes" the girl said nervously

"Nah don't worry about it, I have a free period" Sierra said

"I have lunch" Alex said

"And I…" Lauren started "Am too tired to care" Everyone stared at her

"Word of advice… ignore her and you'll be fine" Alex joked

"Hey I'm standing right here… I can hear you" she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"You were meant to Lo" Alex said "But we love you anyway" They all giggled "So… where are you heading off to"

"Umm room 214"

"Oh chemistry?"

"Yep"

"Okay come with me and Alex… and Lo get to class" Sierra instructed

"Alright fine" Lauren groaned

Lauren headed in the opposite direction as Alex and Sierra led the new girl to her class "So do you have a name or do we have to call you 'new girl' for the rest of the school year" Alex said

"Oh right… I'm Vanessa"

"Hello Vanessa I'm Sierra and that's Alex and the girl that popped up out of nowhere to defend you, that was Lauren"

"Nice to meet you"

"Well here we are room 214"

"Thanks again you two, I really appreciate it"

"No problem chick-a-dee, now get in there" Vanessa walked inside

"Another job well done eh Alex"

"Yeah we did, now let's go get something to eat I'm starving"

"Alright let's go"

***********

Okay that dragged on a little more than I wanted it to, but there you go…chapter two J


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty then here's chapter three

Chapter 3

Leo couldn't sleep at all last night, he kept thinking of that girl that he saw and when he did manage to fall asleep he dreamt about her. "Get a hold of yourself Leo you're acting like a lovesick puppy" he said to himself. And as many times as he told himself this he still couldn't get her out of his head. He had to see her again. And he was going to… tonight.

_Later that night_

"Where are you going Leo" Raph asked when Leo said he was going off on his own

"Don't worry about it, I'll meet you back at the lair later, alright"

"Whatever you say bro"

Raph, Don and Mikey exchanged glances shrugged then headed for the lair while Leo headed for the same building he hid in yesterday. "Okay" he told himself "I'm just gonna see her once and that's it" When he finally made it he jumped down into the alley.

Sierra was the first one in the dance studio—as usual— but instead of plugging in her iPod she walked up to the mirror and waited, for any sign that someone may be behind the mirror. She got her wish when the old wooden floor creaked.

Leo tensed when he heard the floor creak under his weight.

"Who's there" Sierra said keeping her voice firm and steady even though on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "I know someone is back there" She said when she didn't get an answer.

Leo thought about answering, but decided against it. Coming back here to see her was bad enough. He could here Splinter lecturing him already.

"What, are you afraid to show yourself?" he heard her say. He chuckled lightly and said "You have no idea" his eyes widened and he immediately regretted saying anything. So much for staying quiet.

"So there is someone back there" she said "Why won't you come out and talk to me"

"I can't" Leo said softly "I could get into trouble just by being here"

"Then why are you here?" she asked harshly

"Because…" he started "I… I had to see you again"

"Why what makes me so great that you just had to see me again" Sierra said "I'm not all that great lookin anyway"

"I don't believe that" Leo said

"Oh really?"

"Really really" Leo smiled

"Then what do you think of me" her tone softened and her heart sped up.

"I think… you're beautiful" His voice sent shivers down her spine and she blushed.

"Really… well thank you" Sierra blushed harder.

"What you don't think you are" Leo asked

"Well cute yes, pretty maybe, but beautiful… I don't know, no one has ever called me that" Sierra said

"I find that hard to believe"

Was he flirting?"

She giggled "Aww you're sweet" She paused "Why don't you come out here so I can see you"

"That's not such a good idea"

"Why not" She asked "You can see me but I can't see you, is that really fair" He could tell she was getting frustrated. But he couldn't risk showing himself to her. Not now the last thing he wanted to do was make her run away screaming

"I know it's not fair, but…"

"But what" Sierra raised her voice. Leo noticed she was slowly heading for the door. "I'll come back there if I have to"

"No don't"

"Why" At this point she had had enough, and was at the door ready to open it.

"Because you'd never accept me" Leo said

Her hand stopped on the doorknob "What" her voice softened.

"You'd never accept me… for who I am" Leo stared at the floor

"You don't know that"

"I do, I've been around long enough to know we will never be accepted" Leo said sadly flashing back to all the times he and his brothers saved people only to have them run away in fear when they saw them. And not one thank you.

"But…"

"Please just try to understand"

She sighed and gave in "Okay, can I at least have a name"

It was Leo's turn to sigh "Leonardo"

What could it hurt it's just a name. "Oh that's nice… Italian?"

"Yes"

"So I guess your parents were into the whole Italian Renaissance Artist thing"

"Yea I guess you could say that…"

"I'm Sierra by the way, even though you probably already knew that" Leo chuckled

"Do you mind if I ask you something" Sierra asked

"Shoot"

"Why exactly were you doing in the prop room" She asked nervously. Even though she wanted to know, she was afraid to hear the answer. He sounded cute to her, but for all she knew he could be some kind of stalker.

"Well I was hiding from my little brother"

"Aww you have a little brother" She cooed

"Three actually"

"Oh well that changes everything"

"Do you have any brothers" Leo asked

"Yea just one, but it's kind of difficult to talk to him"

"Why is that?"

"…He's hearing impaired…" she stared at the ground "poor thing was born that way"

"Oh…" was all he managed to say. "But on the plus side I got to learn sign language and that's always fun"

"I'm sure it is"

"Well Leonardo…"

Leo interrupted "Please call me Leo"

"Okay Leo… it sounds like my class is just now arriving" She said referring to the sound of car doors slamming outside. "You're welcome to stay and watch"

"Sorry, I can't" Leo said slightly disappointed

"Will I ever hear from you again" she asked hopefully

"Well sure if you want"

"I would like that Leo" she said "So… tomorrow, same time"

Leo smiled "I'll be here"

"You promise" she begged like a child

I promise" Then he was gone


	4. Chapter 4

WOOO! Chapter four

Chapter 4

"Girl what is going on with you" Lauren said while applying her second coat of hot pink nail polish to her toes "You've been extremely happy since dance practice"

Right after rehearsal Lauren and Alex went over to Sierra's house for a sleepover. And they both noticed and agreed that Sierra was acting strange. "Is there something wrong with being happy?"

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with being happy, you're just too happy" Alex said finishing up her fingernails

"Guys it's nothing really"

"Nothing? Bitch I've known you since the third grade and the only time you get that look is when…" Lauren stopped, her eyes widened then a devilish grin spread across her face.

Alex immediately caught and finished her sentence "Is when there's a boy involved"

"Oh my God, details now… what's his name, how old is he, what does he look like come on tell us"

"Whoa slow down Lo and in that order his name is Leonardo, 18, and… I don't know what he looks like"

"How can you not know what he looks like" Alex asked

"He was behind the mirror" she answered "He said something about not being accepted or something like that"

"He's probably really ugly" Lauren said

"Or" Alex said sternly while glaring at Lauren "he's just different"

"Or… he's really ugly" Lauren said yet again

"You're such a bitch" Sierra joked

"Yea I know" Lauren accepted the comment as a compliment

""So when are you going to see him… or hear him" Alex said correcting herself.

"Tomorrow"

"Aww our little girl is growing up" Lauren joked as she ran into Sierra's walk in closet

"Shut it Lo" Sierra said "And get out of my closet" She went in after her

"Mistress Karai, it seems the girl has some kind of connection to one of the turtles" One of the foot ninja said after climbing the fire escape to the neighboring apartment building "The one called Leonardo… shall we attack now"

"No we will wait for the perfect moment to strike, but keep a close I on her she may come in handy later…" Karai replied

Well that was pretty short, but there you go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Four days later_

Leo headed off to his usual hiding spot right after his nightly patrol. It was a little bit harder to get away from his brothers now but he managed. He and Sierra had been meeting up everyday and in those five days he realized that they have a lot in common. They both have little brothers and they would do anything to protect them. They love the color blue. And they hate letting down a loved one. She loved reptiles and Leo is a reptile, of course that he kept to himself. They were a match made in heaven, but in his heart he knew he couldn't have her. But he always had the urge to protect her for some reason especially when he saw the scars on her arms.

_Flashback (Yay)_

"Hey where did all those scars come from" Leo asked curiously "Is someone abusing you" he hurriedly added, just the thought of someone hurting her was making him angry.

"No not at all Leo… don't worry about it okay" She sounded a little defensive and the fact that the floor seemed really interesting only made him that more suspicious. "Sierra…" Leo coaxed

"Just drop it okay" She nearly yelled

Leo jumped a little when she yelled "Alright I'm sorry I don't want you to be upset with me"

Sierra took a deep breath before saying "Its okay, you were curious" She closed her eyes for a quick second before staring back at the mirror.

_Back to reality_

That was the first time she ever yelled at him and he hoped it would be the last. Leo climbed through the window just as Sierra walked through the door on the other side.

"Hey Sierra" He said when he saw her in her heels, short shorts and a baby blue tank top

"Hi Leo" She smiled at the mirror, secretly wishing she could put a face to the voice and name, but she did that everyday.

"Do your feet ever hurt in heels" Leo asked

"Well… not really… I guess when you where them for so long you just learn to live with it" She paused "Okay you asked me a question now it's my turn"

Leo raised an eye ridge before saying "Sure, ask away Sierra"

Well we have been talking a lot lately and I want to know…" her voice trailed off

"What is it, you can ask me anything"

"Okay I was just wondering… what do you want… right now"

Leo stared into her intense emerald eyes "I want you"

"What" her voice was soft

"I said, I want you… but I know I'll never be able to have you"

"You don't think I feel the same way about you, Leo"

Leo fell silent "I mean you'll never know unless—" she was interrupted when someone knocked down the door and foot ninjas came running through it. At the same time they came flying through the windows.

"Oh no" Leo's eyes widened when he saw that she was surrounded. Then some blew up the wall to the prop room. "Karai, what do you want" Leo said angrily pulling out his katanas.

"I believe you know what I want Leonardo" She pointed her blade at him "Revenge for my master"

On the other side foot ninjas were collapsing left and right, as Sierra hit her mark again and again each blow was stronger than the last as all of the anger and adrenaline pumped through her. "You bastards think you can just destroy my dance studio just like that huh…" She said as she stabbed another with one of the swords she picked up "And I bet you expected me to sit there helpless like a little damsel in distress" her eyes darkened as she walked toward the last ninja standing and he backed away fearing for his life "You are sadly mistaken little ninja" she purposely walked up to one of the already unconscious ninjas and put one of her heels on his chest "You guys are pathetic" She raised the blade above her head and struck down so it went right through his stomach. She heard him give out a choked cough and assumed he was choking on blood.

"Aww poor thing never stood a chance" she looked back at the remaining ninja who looked terrified even through his mask. "Who's the damsel in distress now" she asked in a sinister tone that scared even herself.

She heard him gulp before saying "Me"

"Damn straight" She smiled

That's when he made a run for it. Running right out the door. "Good idea asshole" As soon as he ran off Sierra ripped the katana out of the ninja's stomach and headed toward the mirror when she heard sword fighting coming from the other side. But before she could make it to the door, Leo came flying through the mirror.

"What the…?" she turned to the giant turtle whose skin was just as green as her eyes. "Oh my God" she said as Leo sat up and yanked a shard of glass out of his arm with a grunt. He looked back at her. But it wasn't a look of fear in her eyes it was a look of concern.

Karai walked in and as she did she stared in disbelief at all of the dead bodies sprawled on the floor. But she didn't show her surprise.

"So is this your little girlfriend Leonardo" Karai laughed "How pathetic"

"You're Leonardo" Sierra asked

"…Yes" he turned away from her

"Then who the fuck are you" she said referring to Karai "And if you're the one who's in charge of these ninja wanna-bes then you'll end up just like them"

"Oh really"

"Yes really would you like to see?"

"Don't do it Sierra, she's not worth it" He slowly moved toward her. She ignored him and charged at Karai and she did the same. But Leo made it to them before they could reach each other. He blocked Karai's attack with his sword and with his other hand wrapped around Sierra's waist, picking her up off the ground. But his eyes never left Karai.

"Are you defending her?" she asked all while punching and kicking wishing she was just a little bit closer to Karai.

He pushed Karai back "No I'm just stopping you from doing something you're going to regret" he answered turning to her

"Fine I'll calm down then… as soon as she leaves" she turned to face Karai again, but she was gone. Sierra scoffed "Bitch"

"Are you alright" Leo asked afraid to look her in the eye

"I'm fine" Leo put her back down "I'm more worried about you, that wound looks pretty deep"

He looked at her, his brown eyes locked with her green ones.

"What I'm not allowed to be worried about you?"

"It's not that--"

"Leo, let's discuss this later" she tenderly touched his arm "Right now let me take care of that little battle wound, okay"

"Alright"

"I'll be right back" she said heading into the lobby

Leo couldn't believe it he just met a girl who wasn't afraid of him he really hoped he wasn't dreaming.

Sierra walked back in with a first aid kit in one hand and her phone up to her ear "I know you're upset Lo, but you just can't come down here right now"

"Why not" Leo could hear her over the phone.

"Because we are having some… difficulties" she said motioning for Leo to sit down. "Never mind what it is just call as many people as you can okay, I'll try to explain everything as best I can tomorrow… bye Lo"

"Sorry about all of this" Leo finally said

"About what bud" she said getting ready to clean out the wound

Leo didn't say anything just looked around at the broken mirror and the busted wall.

"Oh no big deal, someone will come and fix it" she said with a smile "The only thing we have to worry about is getting rid of the bodies"

"Right, I think we can handle that" He laughed a little then paused "So… you're not freaked out all"

"About what getting attacked… no not really I guess it was bound to happen eventually I just wasn't expecting actual ninjas"

"I meant me Sierra"

"Well… maybe… a little freaked, but I was more worried than scared" she grabbed the bandages and started wrapping up his arm "I know you're different it's not your fault you're a giant turtle" she finished up his arm "Look I understand why you stayed hidden all this time and I don't blame you, but I told you before that you didn't know what I would think about you"

"I'm sorry for not giving you that chance, I was…" Sierra finished his sentence "Afraid I'd run away" She took his larger hand in her smaller one "I'm not gonna run, I promise… does that make you feel better"

"Actually it does" He looked around again "So who exactly is gonna pay for all of this"

"Most likely my aunt… who's probably not even home right now"

"You live with her, what about your parents" Now that he thought about it that was one subject they never talked about.

"Well my father died when I was five"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Leo said suddenly reminded that Master Splinter said that he won't be around much longer, he always hated thinking about that. "And your mother"

Sierra started to pale and she looked at the floor "She's dead too" She paused "I think we should probably move these ninjas now, we don't want anyone accidentally walking in on this" She got up quickly.

_"Nice job Leo now you've upset her" he said to himself_

"Okay" he said not wanting to bother her anymore on that matter "So where did you learn to fight like that" he changed the subject and walked over to the blood covered foot clan.

"After my parents died my aunt made me take martial arts classes, to protect myself"

"And they taught you to kill too"

"No I taught myself how to do that" She said with a small smile "I'm not entirely proud of it though"

"Wow"

"Is that all your gonna say bud" she dropped another one outside

"That's all I can say right now"

"Oh stop I bet you've done your share"

Leo winced, he has done his share killing he never wanted to and most the time it just happens "How did you know"

"I didn't, I guessed and you just gave yourself away"

"Okay I guess I walked right into that one" he laughed and she followed suit

***

Leo walked into the lair later than usual. Right after the whole dance studio ordeal, she gave him her phone number and left, but he thought it would be safer if to keep an eye on her from the rooftops as she walked home. He lost track of time after that.

"Leonardo" Leo's head whipped around to see Master Splinter and he immediately hid his arm behind back.

"Yes sensei"

"Where have you been my son"

"I did some extra patrolling and I lost track of time… I'm very sorry Master Splinter it won't happen again"

Splinter studied his eldest son for a moment and wondered what he was hiding behind his back and why he seemed so nervous, but decided not to ask him now figuring he'd say something when he's ready so he nodded and went to his room.

Leo let out a sigh of relief climbed the stairs to his room.

******

Yay chapter 5… please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the next chapter… sorry it took me so long.

Chapter 6

Leo woke up to someone knocking on his door.

_"Ugh what time is it" he said to himself "_

He turned around in bed and looked at his clock. It was a little over 7:30, but to Leo it felt much earlier. Before Leo could get to sleep, he called Sierra, he wanted to hear her voice again, and she didn't seem to mind at all, they talked for most of the night when they finally hung up it was near four in the morning.

The knocking started again only louder "Come on Leo wake up, breakfast is ready"

Leo recognized the familiar surfer accent "Alright Mikey I'll be right down" he groaned

He sat up, ripped the blankets off of him, stretched a little, put his gear on before heading downstairs.

When he walked in all eyes were on him. Leo wondered why everyone was staring completely oblivious of his bandaged arm.

"Leo what the hell happened to you" Raph was the first to speak up. Leo looked at his younger brother as if he had just grown another head.

"What are you talking about Raph" Leo asked

"Your arm" Don chimed in

Leo stared down at his arm and his eyes widened how could he have forgotten about that. Well there was no point in lying now.

"Oh that… I kinda ran into the foot last night" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sure you did bro" Mikey added in. He continued "So… who's Sierra"

Leo froze just as soon as he took his seat next to Master Splinter.

"What are you talking about Mikey" he asked innocently

"Don't play innocent" Raph smirked "I heard you on the phone"

"We all would like to know who this young girl is Leonardo" Splinter said

"And we wanna know why you've got a soft spot for her" Raph said

"I do not have a soft spot for her Raph"

"He's in denial" Don joked

"I am not"

"Then we should be able to meet her don't you think" Don added "Why are you being so difficult Leo… this is something I would expect from Raph"

"Hey" Raph was slightly offended

"My point is I think we should be able to get to know her too don't you think"

Leo thought about this for a second he wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

"I am curious… I would like to see her too"

Leo turned to him "You do"

"I will admit I do not like the fact that you were out with her or that you were seen" Leo slouched in his seat "But I trust that you know what you are doing"

"I do sensei"

"Then you can let us make our own judgement"

"Alright, I'll see what she's doing later on today" Leo gave up with a sigh

***

Leo went out for a run that same night trying to avoid his brothers who had been annoying him all day. They wanted him to Sierra, but he made up some kind of excuse so he wouldn't have to. When it was finally late enough for him to go out he took that chance. He just wasn't ready to share her just yet and if he brought her home that's what was going to happen.

He stared at his phone hesitating about calling her. When he finally decided he was going to call her, his cell rang.

_"It's her"_ he thought and kept staring at it _"Well what are you waiting for, answer it" _

"Hello" he answered

**"Hey Leo, how are you?"**

"I'm fine, you?"

**"I'm actually kinda bored, I'm home alone and there's nothing to do" **

"Well that's no fun… how about you… come with me to—"

**"Meet your family, I'd love to" **

"Uhh… alright then"

That was easy enough

**"You okay Leo, you sound kind of nervous about something"**

"Oh no I'm not nervous about anything"

**"Okay so are you going to tell me where to meet you or not" **

"Right sorry" she listened as he gave the exact location to meet him

**"Okay I can definitely be there in about ten minutes" **

"That's perfect, I'll see you there"

The connection was severed when she hung up the phone. Sierra was excited she was about to meet an entire family of turtles. She threw on her sneakers and denim jacket and ran out the door.

***

_Ten minutes later _

"Wow you're right on time" Leo said from the shadows of the alley

"I told you I'd be here" She walked into the alley "So are you ready to go"

"Yes"

"I guess we're going down there" she pointed the open manhole

"Did you expect us to live somewhere above ground"

"No not at all" she said "Shall we go then"

"Yea let's go"

"Lead the way, bud"

Leo was the first one down into the sewer. Sierra hesitated. "Are you okay Sierra" he called to her.

"Umm yea, I'm fine why do you ask" she said starring down the sewer hole

"Cause you're just standing there… are you afraid?"

"No not at all"

"Then jump… I'll catch you"

"Really?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked

"Do you trust me?" he repeated

"…Yes"

"Then jump, you've got nothing to worry about"

She closed her eyes and took a chance what was the worst that could happen. She jumped and landed in his muscular arms. "Nice catch"

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about"

"Uh-huh" was all she could say as she starred into those brown eyes "Umm… you can put me down now"

"Right sorry" he put her down and started walking

"That's okay" she blushed and fell in step with him.

***

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***

"Hey guys, he's back and he brought his girlfriend" Raph teased as soon as his older brother walked in with Sierra.

"I'm your girlfriend… since when" Sierra laughed "What exactly have you been telling them"

"Nothing, I haven't told them anything" He said quickly and blushed "He's just kidding"

"Whoa relax bud, I was joking"

She laughed again before looking around "Wow this place is huge"

"Hi" Mikey said popping up out of nowhere in front of Sierra. She blinked and jumped back. "Umm hi" she said "You must be Mikey"

"That's me"

"I can tell you're gonna be fun to hang around"

"You're right"

"Mikey leave her alone" Leo said and took her hand in his

Sierra gulped when he held onto her hand "Okay… so should I meet your Master Splinter"

"Right, come on" Leo held her hand and led her to Splinter's room. When they did she pulled off her shoes and slowly and nervously followed Leo.

"Master, she's here"

"Good let her in"

Leo moved out of the way and Sierra came in "Hello" she said shyly

"Hello young one" Splinter answered her. Once she made it all the way in she knelt down in front of Splinter and stared into his brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side. "Cool" She finally spoke

Splinter smiled and said "Leonardo leave us"

"Yes sensei" He looked at Sierra, worried about leaving her in there. Sierra gave him a wink to let him know everything was going to be just fine. He smiled and walked out.

"…Well" Donnie said as soon as he walked out "What happened"

"We'll have to wait and see, she's talking to Master Splinter right now"

"Ya think she's gonna be okay in there"

He turned to the door "Yeah she'll be just fine"

"Dude she's cute" Mikey said. Raph chimed in "More like fuckin hot"

Leo glared at both of his brothers "Shut up." Mikey instantly became silent, but Raph was completely unfazed by it "Well she is, where'd you find 'er"

"That's none of your business Raph leave her alone"

"I never said I wanted anythin ta do with 'er, I'm just sayin she's hot" And with that he walked away.

A half hour had passed when Sierra finally opened the door. Leo let out a sigh of relief and walked up to her.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"It went great" she answered "We really hit it off and I guess I'm another human ally"

"Yea I guess… well go on have a seat"

"Okay" Sierra walked away and headed towards the old couch where she was immediately surrounded by his brothers

"She is very troubled" Splinter stood next to him now.

"What?" his son asked "She looks fine… and happy"

"She may look it, but she is not" he added "She is carrying so many burdens for one so young"

"Like what"

"I do not know, but it would be best if you did not rush her… she will tell you when she's ready"

Leo took Splinter's advice to heart and bowed his head respectfully. He walked up to them just as Sierra threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh Leo" she said through her laughter "Your brothers are hysterical, I love them already"

"I'm glad, so…" he took a seat next to her "What exactly happened in there"

"Oh you mean with Master Splinter… nothing bad, we talked for a little bit and he told me why you guys are the way you are" She crossed her legs "I gotta admit your story was really interesting"

"I like dis girl" Raph said

"Who doesn't"

"So Sierra, why don't you tell us a little about yourself "Don said

"Uhh… okay, what do you want to know"

"Anything" Leo said

"Umm I dance a lot it's practically my life" she raked her fingers through her hair "And my dance studio is my home away from home except it's destroyed now, right Leo" she looked at Leo

"I said I was sorry I didn't know we were gonna get attacked" Leo groaned

"Haha, I'm only playing… it's covered my aunt already has people repairing it with all that modeling money she's making"

"Whoa so you're rich"

"In a way, but I wanted to make my own money, and what better way to do that then by opening up a dance studio"

"I wouldn't have even bothered if someone already had all the money I needed" Raph said

"I figured" she giggled "But I love it so it's worth the late nights… and the pain"

"Pain?" Mikey asked

"Yes, lots of pain" she said "I can't tell you how many times I have broken fractured, sprained or dislocated something… ballroom dance may look graceful but when your first learning a lift or some kind of flip you're putting yourself at risk"

"Wow daredevil much" Raph joked

"Hells yeah" she said "I'm definitely a regular at Bellevue hospital"

"How many times have you gotten hurt" Leo asked

"These past five months at least six times" she said "Which is pretty good considering it's me"

"You act like getting hurt is nothing"

"You're talking to a girl who cracked her skull open when she was eight and was knocked out for like three days"

"So you're a fighter" Don said

She nodded. She turned her head when she heard the sound of a phone ringing.

"I'll get it" Mikey walked away as the questions continued.

"What kind of dance do you teach" Leo asked

"Wow you guys sure are curious… I teach ballroom, like Samba, Rumba, Cha-Cha, Tango, and Waltz"

She continued "But in my free time I practice just about anything it's great for letting out your emotions"

"Hey guys" everyone turned to Mikey "April invited us to dinner, do you wanna go"

"April… nah it couldn't be" Sierra thought

"Sure, count us in" Leo answered "Sierra would you like to join us"

"Alright I'll go"

***

Please read and review… btw I put a picture on my profile of what Sierra looks like


	8. Chapter 8

It's time 4 chapter 8

***

"Oh boy" Sierra thought to herself when she landed on April's fire escape.

Leo lightly tapped on the window and waited patiently on the fire escape. His wait was soon over when he saw the red head on the phone.

"No Raven I haven't seen your niece" Sierra heard through the window

"Uh-oh" Sierra said out loud "I think I'm in trouble"

"Why would you" Don asked

Sierra would have answered if the window didn't open at the time. She glanced at the red head glaring at her and gave a nervous chuckle "Umm… hi Ms. April, how goes things" she said with a smile

"Oh don't give me that, get in here and talk to your aunt" She was the first one inside and April handed the phone to her and said "Good luck"

Sierra slowly reached for the phone and put it to her ear "Hey auntie" Sierra pulled the phone away from her ear and winced an obvious sign that she was getting yelled at. "I know I'm sorry, I meant to call before I left the house" She looked at the four turtles and April. "I'll take this call in the other room"

Leo watched her retreating back before saying "So you know her" he asked April

"Yes, her aunt and I were on the same high school gymnastics team… what about you?"

"We kinda just met up at her dance studio" Leo said

"Okay you might as well sit down and start eating she may be on the phone for a while"

"Awesome what's for dinner" Mikey was the fist one at the table

"Lasagna" April pulled the top of the pan off.

"Uh-huh… yep… grounded… okay… got it… I'll be home to get my stuff when I finish eating… love you too Auntie, bye" Sierra walked in and hung up the phone

"So how long are you grounded" Raph asked

"Two weeks" She said with wave of her hand. She noticed the hot pan on the table "Ooo lasagna" she took a seat next to Leo and served herself

"That seems like a bit much" Don said

"Well my aunt tends to overreact sometimes, you gotta learn to just go along with whatever she says"

"Is your aunt even home" April asked

"Nope she's in Paris doing some kind of photo shoot" she said "and you know what that means"

"That means I'm stuck with you"

"Why'd you say it like that… you know you love me" Sierra smiled

"Yeah, yeah what are you banned from"

"TV, phone, and friends"

"Alright, hand it over" she held out her hand and waited for her phone

"Now?" Sierra asked

"Yep"

She groaned "Okay here" she pulled her blackberry out of her pocket and gave it up.

"And the other one"

"You have two phones" Don asked

Sierra let out another groan before digging through her other pocket.

"Why"

"So when April takes my first phone while I'm in trouble, I still have another one" Sierra said "… I'm such a bad person"

"Yes you are, but I will admit it was a smart idea"

"I know" she smiled "It was fun while it lasted… anyway let's dig in"

***

After dinner, April made Sierra do the dishes as part of her punishment.

"Alright fine that's fair" she watched everyone walk out of the kitchen, everyone except Leo.

"Do you want any help?" Leo asked

"Umm, sure if you want" she answered "Grab a dish towel you're drying"

Leo grabbed the dish towel off the counter waited for the first dish. At first there was silence between them they just stood there washing and drying all while catching side glances of each other.

"Hey Leo, mind if I ask you something"

He turned to her "Shoot"

"Who exactly were those guys that destroyed my dance studio" She asked curiously

"Right I guess you deserve explanation" he sighed "They're called the foot"

"Wait a band of ninjas called the foot" she started laughing uncontrollably "You have got to be shitting me"

"I'm serious" Leo chuckled a little

"That is fucking funny" she wiped a tear from her eye "That has to be the dumbest I've ever heard for any group of people" she tried to calm herself down "So anyway why did they attack you"

"Because they think we killed their master when honestly we didn't do anything at all, he pretty much turned himself into a pancake"

"How?" Sierra noticed how Leo's muscles tensed that time "Unless you really don't want to talk about this guy… I totally understand"

"…Thanks" he said. The last he wanted to do was talk about their old spiked nemesis

"Does he bother you that much?"

"Not anymore" he sighed "He's gone and that's all that matters"

"Always good to think positive"

Leo paused "Now I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"Remember when I said I wanted you"

"Yeah" she handed the last plate to him "Don't tell me you changed your mind about that"

"No not at all, but have you changed your mind" he placed the plate in the cabinet "Now that you know what I am"

"Oh Leo, you're still on that" she continued "What you look like doesn't matter to me" She added "I don't judge a book by its cover"

"I see that, but…"

She put a finger to his lips "Shush, I won't hear another word about it okay"

"Alright" he said while her finger was still on his lips. He shivered slightly at this one touch.

What was she doing to him? He never felt this way before, but he liked it "Umm…" he started nervously "What are you gonna do now that you're grounded" he moved her finger

"I don't know I'll probably hang out in April's guest room and listen to music maybe dance a little" she continued "Other than that it's gonna get pretty boring"

"Well, when you're finally set free from your 2 week sentence you can call me any time"

"I definitely will… now you should get going, I'm supposed to be grounded" she told him

"Alright, see you in two weeks" he said "Come on guys it's time to go" he called out to his brothers. Soon after Mikey walked in the kitchen followed by Raph and Don

"Already" Mikey complained "Why?"

"Because I'm grounded, now beat it, just beat it" Sierra started singing Michael Jackson's song and she received strange looks from the guys "…sorry I have no idea why I just broke into song like that" she laughed


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_A week later _

"Come on Sierra, it doesn't take that long to put on mascara" Lauren shouted up the stairs then continued to pace. The constant clicking of her heels on the linoleum floor was starting to annoy Sierra.

"Would you calm down, the party's not going anywhere Lo" she yelled back "And stop pacing the heels are starting to piss me off"

"Well hurry up and I'll stop pacing, I need a drink and I need it now"

"Alright alright I'm coming" Sierra ran down the stairs, her long ponytail swishing back and forth behind her "My God you're a pain in the ass"

"Great, whatever, let's go Alex and Dimitri are waiting" she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door

"What's the rush you know that party doesn't end until like 4 in the morning sometimes later"

"Yea and we're wasting time, let's go" Lauren ran out the door

Sierra grabbed her phone off the coffee table, sent a quick text to Leo, and followed Lauren out the door. As soon as she set one foot in Dimitri's BMW a phone call came through.

"Hello" she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID

**"Sierra?" Leo asked "I thought you were supposed to be grounded for two weeks"**

"April let me out early for good behavior" she added "She always does cause she knows that most of the time my aunt can be a little unfair and besides there's this huge house party that I really wanted to go to tonight"

**"Oh" Leo sounded a little disappointed **

"If you want we can hang out tomorrow if I'm awake" she said trying to make him feel better

"Okay see you tomorrow"

"Later" she hung up just as Lauren asked "Who the hell was that Sierra"

"It was Leo"

"Really, what did he say" Alex asked excited

"He just wanted to know what I was doing"

"Okay seriously do you like this guy or not" Lauren butted in

"Maybe… perhaps… kinda… a little" Sierra stared out the window "I don't know"

"Oh no she's in love with the guy" Lauren half joked she knew Sierra really liked this boy, whoever it was and she was going to get her to admit to it

"I am not" Sierra protested

"Don't lie Sierra"

"I'm not lying… I mean sure he has nice biceps, a great personality" She had this dreamy look on her face "He's sweet, caring, funny, and he has these deep brown eyes that you can just get lost in and…"

"Oh yea she's definitely _not _in love him" Alex said sarcastically. Lauren and Dimitri laughed

"Oh shut up" Sierra's tanned skin turned red as she blushed "Where are we going exactly this doesn't look like the way to the party" she said in a desperate attempt to change the subject, that and she really wanted to know where the hell they were going

"Oh right I forgot to tell you I invited Vanessa" Alex told her "You don't mind do you"

"Not at all, the more the merrier" Sierra said "Is this it?"

"Yep, hold on let me call her" Dimitri parked his car in front of Vanessa's apartment as Alex dialed her number "Hey Vanessa, come on outside we're waiting… ok bye"

No more than 2 minutes later Vanessa came bouncing down the stairs and hopped in the backseat with Lauren and Sierra.

"Hey V how are you, are you ready to party"

"I don't think so" Vanessa said "I'm new here remember I don't know anybody"

"Worry not Vanessa you just stick with us" Sierra paused "And by us I mean me, Dimitri, and Alex you really don't want to get near Lauren when she's had something to drink"

Vanessa looks at Lauren and smiles "Is that true Lauren"

"Okay I'll admit I tend to get a little crazy"

"A little" Dimitri said looking at her through the rearview mirror "After what happened at the last party you do not get _a little _crazy"

"Oh my, what happened" Vanessa asked curiously

"Well you see what had happened was, there was this after party that everyone was going to because the school dance sucked" Sierra explained "We were there for a couple of hours, had our share of fun, and decided to leave, but we had to find Lauren first"

Dimitri interrupted "Long story short, Lauren got drunk, I found her making out with this dude, TJ, who eventually was going to take advantage of her, I pull her away, TJ pulls her back and then she kicks us both in the balls"

Vanessa attempted to stifle her laughter "Aww poor thing"

"Yea neither of us could walk right for a couple of days" He laughed at the memory

"Just how hard did you kick them" Vanessa asked Lauren

"I don't know I was drunk" she answered simply

"Don't expect me to save you again" Dimitri told her

"Ok I won't"

"I still can't believe you made out with TJ's butt ugly ass" Sierra shuddered

"The alcohol made him look attractive"

"Whatever you could've done better than that"

"You guys are terrible" Vanessa giggled "But I guess I should probably stay away from him"

"Don't worry just stick with me" Sierra said "I got your back"

"And Lauren, try not to kick anyone in the nuts" Alex told her

"I'm not making any promises" Lauren smirked

For the rest of the trip they sped down the street blasting obnoxious pop and rap music through the car speakers and laughed as they watched everyone pass give them strange looks. In no time at all they were parked in front of a two floor apartment. The sound of music could be heard through the window.

"Time to party people"

_Several hours later_

"Well it's 2 o'clock I better go check on Lo" Sierra thought to herself. She first checked the couch and she's glad she did because she was there with another boy except they weren't making out they were talking. "Lauren, are you okay"

"Oh yea, I'm fine" Lauren answered

"Wow you answered that without slurring, did you have anything to drink" Sierra asked

"I had a beer, that's it" Lauren looked at the boy sitting next to her "Then I met Connor"

"Connor, this is Sierra" Lauren continued introducing her best friend

"Hey" she gave a small wave and he waved back "Well I'll leave you two alone now and Connor, whatever it is you're doing… keep doing it, it's better when she doesn't drink"

"Trust me I'm still gonna drink, just not as much"

"Okay, fair enough, I'm out se you in a few hours" she walked away planning to head back to the dance floor, but instead she bumped into a certain red headed cheerleader "Sorry… oh it's you" her mood changed as soon as she saw her.

"Umm hi… how are you" the red head asked nervously

"Don't give me that shit" her eyes darkened in anger. If looks could kill this girl would be dead already

"Look I know you're still upset about the whole 'teasing the new girl' thing, but believe me I didn't want to do any of that

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you" She glowered

"Come with me" the red head walked to the front door and Sierra followed hesitantly

Once they made it outside Sierra said "Alright talk"

"Okay, I never wanted to hurt anybody it was all Missy, I was just there" the petite red head stared at the concrete sidewalk

"Why don't you stay away from them outside of cheerleading practice?" Sierra asked "It's not like they can control you"

"Don't you think I want to, Missy says that we're like family and we do everything together, I don't like it so I stand there and make fun of people on the squad"

"Oh yea, now I remember you're the one who told everyone about Missy's fake breasts" she laughed at the thought

"Well what did you expect the bitch deserved it, anyway I'm really really sorry about everything that Missy has done and for anything she'll probably do in the future"

Sierra sighs "Don't apologize for her, she's the one who should be doing it herself"

"You know she won't" the girl groaned

"Oh well, anyway shouldn't you be with them now"

"No way, I didn't want to get in the car with a drunk blonde at the wheel although I will feel bad for whoever or whatever she hits"

"I thought you guys did everything together"

"Yea well dying isn't one of them"

Sierra chuckled "Okay your really not a bad person, you're just hanging out with a bad crowd, so let's just start over I'm Sierra" she said

"Melanie"

"Well Melanie would you like to join us for a couple more hours we'll give you a ride home even though you may have to sit on someone's lap"

"Thanks and I don't mind as long as I get home"

"Alright come with me" they both go back inside to the party to dance.

Okay long I know but please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Ok I'm really sorry this took soooooooo long. My life has just been pretty hectic, that and I was just being really lazy especially after thanksgiving. Anyway here's the next chapter

Chapter 10  
~~~

Sierra Alex and Lauren are locking the dance studio for the night. They are all still exhausted from the night before.

"So Lauren, how's the hangover" Alex giggled

"Shut the hell up Alex, it's not funny" Lauren groaned

"Yeah it is, even though I've never seen your hangover last this long, how much did you drink last night"

Lauren thought about it for a while "…A lot" she rubbed her forehead "And dance did not help at all so I'm going home, taking some aspirin, and going to sleep, come on Alex I need a ride"

"I'm coming, see you Monday Sierra and be careful going home" Alex followed her to the door

"I will, and I told you to relax" Sierra said "I can take care of myself" She watched her two friends walk out of the studio and waited to hear car doors slamming and the sound of the engine getting further away. Once it was out of ear shot she said "Okay guys you can come out now"

"It's about time," Raph complained "I thought they'd never leave"

"Oh stop your whining, they're gone now and we can go" She paused for a second then said "I just need to lock up in front; I'll meet you guys on the roof"

"Sounds good" Don said

Sierra ran to the front, and the guys climbed back out the window.

_A few minutes later at Sierra's house_

"Wow nice place you got here" Mikey said

"I know wait till you see the inside" she said with a proud smile "Come on we'll go in through my window"

The guys followed her to the fire escape. She slipped her small fingers under the window and lifted it up easily.

"That's safe" she said sarcastically as she made her way through the window and plopped down on her king size bed "Well come on guys don't just stand there make yourself at home"

Leo took a seat next to Sierra on the bed and asked "Why do you have a king size bed when you're so small"

"My aunt has the tendency to spoil me so instead of getting me a bed for my size she gets me one that fits, like, six of me"

She continued "It's very useful for sleepovers, which I have a lot of" she took off her shoes and stood up on her bed and proceeded to jump around "So what do you guys want to do first"

"Whatever you want to do" Leo said simply

"Well I want to sleep cause last night I slept maybe two hours" she continued to jump "So whatever comes to mind let me know" she paused "When I get out of the shower"

She hopped off her blue comforter and ran into her closet. As she ran back out she told them "Movies are on that shelf by the window and if you want to wander around the house, go ahead… no one's home, and when I get out I'll order some pizza"

Sierra noticed that Mikey perked up some more at the word pizza "I take it you like that idea"

"I like that idea a lot" Mikey smiled

"Ok good gimme a couple of minutes" Then she disappeared from the doorway

"She's perfect for ya" Raph said when he heard water running in the next room "Are you ever gonna make a move toward 'er"

"Is that really any of your concern" Leo said not bothering to look at his younger brother

"I'm just sayin, she's hot and she can get any guy she wants" Raph started

And Don finished "Yeah what's gonna stop her from going to someone else when she gets tired of waiting for you"

"If I were you I'd make my move quick" Mikey added as he browsed through all of Sierra's movies "Wow she has a lot of dance movies"

"Well she is a dancer Mike why wouldn't she" Don rolled his eyes "Anyway I'd do something before her partner does"

Her partner, he never really thought of that, but now that he was it made a lot of sense. They were both dancers, and he would be able to take her out when she wanted to.

"Alright you're right" Leo groaned "But I don't want to push her into anything"

"Trust me when I say, you won't be" Don assured "She wants you"

"Why don't we walk around the house a little bit" Leo said suddenly trying to change the subject.

"Works for me" Mikey was the first one out the door followed by Don and Raph. Leo stayed behind a little longer to let out a sigh of relief before following his brothers.

When he walked out he could hear Mikey downstairs saying "This place is awesome" and "Don why don't we have one of these" Leo shook his head and laughed, then the sound of running water hit his ears again and all of a sudden he was picturing what Sierra looked like in the shower. He blinked, how could he think things like that. He immediately pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

From where he stood the entire hallway was filled with paintings and framed pictures of family members. He made his way down the hall admiring the works of art hanging walls. There was one picture that stood out to him. It was a picture of a family, a young girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes holing the hand of an even younger boy with blonde hair. Behind them two adult blondes stood smiling. The adult male had his hand wrapped around a woman with the same long brown hair like the young girl in front and he assumed they were her parents. The other blonde woman he wasn't so sure, but they looked so happy and now…

"Do you like that picture?"

Leo's head whipped around to see Sierra in a pair of black sweatpants and a navy blue spaghetti strap top that hugged her curves. He didn't answer just stared.

"What?" she asked letting her dampened hair fall over her shoulder "Uhh Leo"

He suddenly shook his head of any thoughts he had "What did you say?"

"I said did you like that picture" she repeated her previous question

"Oh yea I did" Leo answered

"That has to be my favorite family photo in the whole house"

"Is that your brother you're holding hands with" Leo asked

"Yep"

"Where is he now?"

"He stays with my uncle; his house is closer to Trevor's school" she sighed "So I'm usually home alone"

"Well, you have friends don't you" he figured that asking about the parents would be a bad idea

"Yea, but they have their own lives I don't want to bother them every time I feel lonely"

"Well, now you got us"

"Yea, you're right" she took his hand in hers and tugged on it like a child would "Come on, I'll order some pizza and we can get this party started"

"That'll work"

Just then they heard salsa music playing downstairs.

"I guess your brothers are already starting"

She headed down the stairs, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and shut off the sound system. As a joke she put her hands on her hips and pretended to be really upset.

"Now who said you could start anything without me" she pouted

"Mikey did it" Both Raph and Don said while they stared into a glass case

"Sorry" Mikey said

"It's fine bud" she chuckled "What are you two staring at" she turned her attention to Don and Raph.

"All of your trophies and medals"

"Are they that fascinating" she asked then thought about it for a second "Of course at that age it was pretty impressive, you are looking at the USA DanceSport Junior champion six years in a row"

"That is impressive" Don said

"Don't I know it" she flipped her hair over her shoulder "How about I show you why they named me champ"

"Please do"

"Mikey, music" Sierra told him "The first CD, first track"

The music started off slow, and she danced slowly and seductively on purpose, just because the guys were watching.

"I think she's trying to seduce us" Don whispered to Raph

"No just Leo" He looked over to his older brother "And I think it's working"

"Listen Leo if you don't want her I'll take her" Raph whispered to Leo as he watched her sway her hips to the beat. However, as it picked up speed, so did she. She looked as if she was gliding across the bleach white carpet. After a couple of minutes of dancing to whatever song that came on she asked "Who wants a lap dance" she laughed when Leo glared at Raph for raising his hand

"I'm only kidding no one is getting a lap dance… not tonight at least" she said with a slight smirk "So how about that pizza I promised" she blushed when she saw how Leo was looking at her "I'll get right on that"

"Raph, I can't believe you" Leo tried hard not to yell once Sierra left

"What?" Raph asked innocently "You weren't gonna do anything"

"You're damn right I wasn't, maybe because it's not right to do anything sexual when you just met her" he said protectively

"Relax bro, he didn't mean anything by it" Don said then turned to Raph "Right Raph?"

"Yea, I really didn't mean anything by it" That wasn't very convincing and Leo stared angrily "What I'm serious"

"…Fine" He finally said sitting on the couch. He was upset, but he really didn't have to get all overprotective like that. But he couldn't help it he liked her… really really liked her.

Okay chapter 10, sorry again I didn't mean for it to take this long.

Read and Review please, it's greatly appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

Yay next chapter

***

Chapter 11

After having their own mini dance party, they all settled down for their delivered pizza. In the it took Sierra to put the three boxes of pizza in the kitchen, go to the bathroom to brush her hair, go to her room, pick out a couple movies that didn't involve dance, and come back one box was already finished.

"Wow, you guys are greedy" Sierra said "Next time, I'm ordering take out"

"Ya say that like we ate all of it" Raph told her

"I'm just saying, I wasn't gone that long" she shrugged "Oh well, I don't blame you this is good pizza"

She took a slice of pizza and sat down next to Leo. "So what movie do you wanna watch" she took a bite "And don't worry I won't make you watch any romance or chick flicks… at least not until I've known you guys a little longer" she gave out the choices of movies "I got all of the Pirates of the Caribbean, all of the Final Destination movies, and a lot of other movies"

"So, how about _Unborn_" Mikey said examining the case

"Sure put it in either way I'm probably falling asleep" She let her head fall on Leo's shoulder "Besides it wasn't all that good anyway"

"Then why do you have it" Don asked

"Umm, I kinda had a rich girl moment" she answered only to receive strange looks from the guys "You know when you have money and you spend it on absolutely worthless objects that you're never gonna use ever again in life" she yawned before popping the last bit of pizza into her mouth and handed him different movie

"The Haunting in Connecticut?"

"Yea that was a good movie" she slouched back into her seat. Mikey shrugged and put the movie in. As the starting credits rolled, Sierra ended up lying on Leo's lap and before the main character could get her first line in she was fast asleep.

Leo wasn't even paying attention to the movie at that point. He just watched Sierra sleep peacefully on his lap all while gently stroking her back. She readjusted herself so she could be closer to him and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'I need you.' No one else heard it, they were too engrossed in the movie.

_"She can't be talking about me"_ he thought to himself _"There's no way…"_

***

Sierra woke up at about 8 that morning to the sound of snoring. She realized then that she was lying on Leo's lap. She smiled up at him and then down on the carpet to find two other sleeping turtles and the source of all the snoring, Mikey and Raph. She sat up and went to the kitchen being sure to step over the turtles on the floor and passed Don who was on the recliner. When she made it into the kitchen, she pulled out pots and pans and started on breakfast.

Leo woke soon after a sweet smell led him to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sierra cheerfully greeted him

"Good morning" Leo said sleepily "What did we do to deserve this" he looked down at the table that had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and a pitcher of orange juice.

"For being such awesome people and for not leaving when I fell asleep"

"You didn't have to do all of this"

"But I want to"

"Well I gotta say I never thought of you as the domestic type"

"What did you expect, I'm always home alone I gotta know how to cook at least"

"I guess that's true" Leo said "Everything looks and smells great"

"Why thank you," Sierra poured pancake batter onto the hot pan "Now go wake your brothers so they can choose what kind of pancakes they want"

"Alright" Leo paused at the door and it didn't take long for Sierra to notice

"Leo, is something wrong?"

He said nothing he only turned to her. "Leo?" she said shakily, the look in his eye made Sierra's heart flutter. She had never seen eyes this focused before it was weird. They made her knees go weak, and she had to remind herself to breathe a couple times. Leo closed the distance between them and before she knew it his lips were on hers for a slow and sensual kiss. Leo slowly moved his arms and wrapped them around her waist and gently pressed her close as Sierra wrapped hers around his neck, dropping the spatula in the process. When the need for oxygen pulled them apart they stayed in that position and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "Well…" she started "that was interesting"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Leo apologized

"Why are you apologizing, I didn't say I didn't like it" she smiled smugly

"That's true" Leo pressed her closer, if that was possible, and kissed her again, but then stopped

"Why did you stop" Sierra asked

Leo sniffed the air "Uh, I think your pancakes are burning"

"Oh crap" she quickly shut the stove off, picked up the spatula off the floor and threw it in the sink she then pulled another one out of a nearby drawer. "I guess I'll eat those, nice save Leo you caught that before the smoke alarm did" She flipped the pancakes and turned back to Leo "Now where were we" She wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him gently and that's how Raph found them.

"It's about time bro"

Sierra stopped what she was doing and smiled at Raph "You are so funny Raph" she made her way back to the stove "What kind of pancakes do you want blueberry, chocolate chip or plain"

"Did I hear someone say chocolate chip pancakes" Mikey said walking into the kitchen with Don right behind him.

"Yes you did my friend; I guess that's what you want"

Mikey nodded "Me too if it's not too much to ask" Don added

"Not at all, have a seat it'll be done in a couple of minutes"

After everyone had finished breakfast, it was time for the guys to leave and Sierra didn't want that

"Aw do you have to go now"

"I'm afraid so" Leo answered a little disappointed

"But it's broad daylight out" Sierra said making up excuses

"Don't worry we know how to stay out of sight"

"Okay I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"Ya act like we're never coming back here again" Raph said

"I know" she focused her gaze on the floor "It's fine, you can go"

Something didn't feel right "Are you gonna be okay" Leo asked

"Oh yeah I'll be fine" she said, but Leo was not convinced "Really Leo, it's not a big deal" Leo raised an eye ridge "How about I meet at your place later"

"Are you sure"

"Yes now go" she turned to Raph and Mikey "Sorry you guys slept on the floor"

"No worries dudette it was pretty comfortable" Mikey told her

"Alright then as long as you guys had fun and you were comfortable"

They all nodded "Good, now go or you'll be late for training" she said as she practically pushed the four brothers out of her bedroom window.

"Wait," Leo stopped at the window "about what happened in the kitchen, does that mean…"

"That we're a couple" Sierra finished

"Yea"

"You tell me" Sierra's lips found his again

"I'll take that as a yes" he answered her when they separated

"And you'd be right"

He smiled and followed his brothers out the window.

***

_Later that night_

"Hello boys" she said as she walked into the lair. She had on a different outfit, out of her sweatpants and into a pair of black jeans and a black trench coat

"Were you going for the female Neo look" Raph joked when he saw her

"Yes I was, don't I look good"

"You don't want me to answer that trust me" Raph forced himself to keep quiet

"Sierra, you're here" Mikey yelled

"Yes I'm here" she yelled back "Where's Leo" she said

"Well since we kinda let Splinter know about you two, he wants to talk to you both" Don said walking out of his lab

"Uh-oh am I in trouble"

"I don't think so"

"Okay good" Sierra felt something rubbing across her leg. She looked down to see an orange tabby cat "Aw who's this little guy" she picked him up

"That's Klunk" Mikey answered

"Aw, you're just absolutely adorable" she cooed "How come I didn't see him last time I was here" she gently scratched him behind his ear and giggled when she was answered with soft purring

"He was probably sleeping somewhere"

"Sierra" she turned to see Leo standing in Splinter's doorway once they made eye contact she knew that something was up. "Splinter needs to talk to you"

She gave Klunk over to Mikey, shoved her hands in her pockets and walked up to his room. "Come in my child" said the wise voice from inside.

"Hello Master Splinter" she said politely and cheerfully as she knelt down in front of Splinter

"I was told about you and Leonardo"

"I heard" she smiled "Isn't it great"

"There are a couple of concerns that we need to discuss"

"Of course there are… like what?" she listened intently to the old rat "I'm all ears"

"I won't be able to take you out on real dates" Leo said

"That's fine, I don't mind staying inside, watching a couple of movies, cuddled up on the couch"

"But you're always out partying"

"So, that doesn't mean I can't settle down every once in a while" she held onto his hand "I'm willing to make that sacrifice"

"Well, you do know that he goes out every night" Splinter added

"To patrol the city… yes I do"

"So you'd stay with him knowing that something might happen to him"

"Absolutely" her grip on his hand got a little tighter "That's why I'm going with him"

Leo blinked "Wait, what" That last statement had caught him off guard

"You heard me, I'm coming with you" her voice turned serious "I want to be there for you"

"But…"

"But nothing Leo" she interrupted "Don't worry about me did you forget who took out that hoard of foot ninjas that day in the studio"

He sighed and gave in "Alright" he bowed to Master Splinter before standing to leave.

"I guess it's time to go, I'll see you later Splinter" she stood up

"Be careful out there, Leonardo only wishes to protect you"

"I know" she walked out only to be greeted by the overly excited Mikey

"You're coming with us" Mikey asked

"Yeah I am"

"Wait a second you know how to fight?" Raph asked

"Yes"

"No way"

"Another non-believer" she said with a shake of her head "You don't think a girl can throw a few punches"

"Well maybe not you, you just don't look like you can take anyone down" Raph laughed only to be stopped by a very swift but powerful kick to the chest. He fell on his shell and Sierra landed on his plastron frog style.

"Not bad for a 95 pound girl huh" she said with wink. She hopped off of him and held out her hand.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming" Mikey said "Tonight's patrol is gonna be awesome" he walked up to her and gave her a high five (or three really), and Leo and Don still stared in disbelief no one was ever able to take Raph down except Leo and Splinter and Sierra took him down with one kick.

"So do you think I'm tough enough to knock out sons of bitches or what?"

"I say welcome to the family" Don said than spoke only to Leo "I don't know what you were worried about it looks like she can take care of herself"

"Well now that, that's settled I think it's time to go"

***

"AHH!!!!"

There it was the first scream of the night. "Finally" she looked over the ledge and saw some woman being robbed by eight purple dragons. "Let's do this" she went to follow the three brothers that had already jumped to her rescue, but Leo wasn't having that. "Wait here"

"Oh come on Leo" Sierra whined "Let me at least show you that you have nothing to worry about"

"Why can't…" he didn't even have time to finish she had already jumped off the ledge and landed on one of the dragons that Mikey was fighting. "Nice landing dudette"

"I try" she looked behind him and saw another one of them trying a very bad sneak attack. "Duck" Mikey did so and Sierra pulled out her own katana out of her trench coat and on instinct slit the dragon's throat. She watched him fall and choke on his own blood and she stared blankly at her now bloody sword and growled inwardly as a flashback hit her.

"Whoa, remind me not to piss you off in the future" Mikey said

"Huh, oh right, ha that's funny" she shook her head of everything she was thinking just then

"Hey one is getting away" she heard Donnie say just as one of the dragon's ran by her.

"I got him" she chased after him, jumped on his back, and started beating on his head with the butt of the sword. Once he was on the ground she snapped his neck and then continued to repeatedly hit his head.

"Easy tigress, it's over" Raph had to practically rip her off of the now dead body.

"Right… sorry" she said breathing heavily

"Let's go find some more" Sierra shook him off and climbed the fire escape.

"Well that was weird" Don said

"We should follow her just in case" Leo said

They followed her up the fire escape, leaving the woman alone. "Was that girl with four giant turtles?"

***

I have pictures of Melanie, Vanessa, Dimitri, Lauren, and Alex on my profile. And they come in the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Wow this took a while, between college apps, midterms, a sprained ankle, babysitting and just pure laziness I haven't had any time to write. So here's chapter 12 and new character based off of one of my friends I hope you like it. Now back to this somewhat good story.

Chapter 12

"Hey Sierra are you okay?" Alex asked as they sat next to each other on the picnic table in the courtyard "You look worn out"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just pretty late" she answered then yawned

"Doing what?" Lauren asked "And why didn't you invite me"

"That's because you were with me" Connor answered. He had been hanging out with Lauren everyday since the party and had become really close with the rest of the group. He wrapped a muscular arm around her slim waist and gently kissed her neck.

"Oh yeah" she laughed and ran her fingers through his smooth jet black hair.

"Well I think it's time for me to go" Connor stood up from the picnic table "I gotta pick up my little sister, I'll see you guys later" he then whispered to Lauren "And I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed her on the cheek and walked away

"Oh my God, Lauren that boy is sexy" said Sierra's friend and dance partner, Ricardo. Sierra and Ricky met a couple years ago when his parents came to America from Cuba. He couldn't speak much English then, but Sierra knew a lot of Spanish from traveling with her aunt. Somewhere along the line he found out about her dancing accomplishments and wanted to join her. After only a month of knowing each other he came out and told her that he was gay and she accepted it, they've been friends ever since "What did you flash to get him" he added

"Shut up Ricky"

"Do you like him cause I'll take him if you don't" he said quickly and gently patted his hair to make sure it was still in his spiky position

"What?" Lauren asked confused "Boy you know I can hardly understand you with that Cuban accent, don't start talking like you had ten cans of Red Bull" Lauren glared at her homosexual friend

"Girl please you know that look doesn't scare me anymore" Lauren's green eyes stared at the ground as she pouted "I think he really, really wants you"

"How can you tell" Sierra asked in her sarcastic tone "Please enlighten us with your wisdom Rico"

"You know what, I don't like your attitude" Rico answered once he figured out that his friend wasn't really asking for any wisdom at all.

"How about we talk about something else" Lauren flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder "Like Sierra's boyfriend" Sierra suddenly looked up and blushed

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me bitch" Ricky asked

"We don't really have to talk about me and my boyfriend right now" she said uneasily

"I needed to take the attention off of me" a devious smile curled at her full lips.

"Wait so tell me about this boy" Ricky asked

"Yea I wanna know too" Melanie was also interested

"Guys lay off she doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to" Dimitri intervened

"Shut it blondie the only girl you should be defending is Alex and besides I wanna know" Dimitri wrapped his arms tight around Alex's waist "Now as your friend and dance partner I at least deserve a name"

"His name is Leo" Vanessa butted in while she worked on her math homework

"Oo, Leo what is that short for"

"Leonardo" Vanessa answered turning the page in her textbook and completely unaware of the glare Sierra was giving her

"Oh my, sexy Italian stallion" he pretended to faint and fell out of his seat

"Oh you big drama queen"

"I know and you love that about me"

Just then Victoria also known as the sophomore class gossip walked up to them "Hey Lauren, Missy is lookin for ya"

"Why I didn't do anything to her… yet" Lauren shrugged

"But I think you did cause from what I heard Missy and Connor used to be a couple" Victoria snapped her gum

"Okay the key words are 'used to be' and besides don't you think Connor told me about that already"

"I don't know she seems pretty upset" the gossiper waited to see what the hot-headed blonde junior was gonna do. She just loved moments like this.

"Oh what a young, naïve sophomore you are" Lauren wrapped a friendly arm over Victoria's shoulders "Listen you have nothing to worry about"

"Fine" she said "But you know she is gonna start something so I'm gonna wait and watch, this should be interesting"

"You go ahead and do that… way over there" she pointed to the picnic table on the other side of the courtyard

"But I won't be able to hear anything from over there" Victoria pouted

"Oh trust me you will… now go" she waited until she was out of range before turning to her friends and saying "Man that girl irks me"

"Oh she's not that bad, she seems like nice girl" Vanessa said

"She is, but she doesn't know how to mind her own business and she has a big mouth if there are any secrets going around school she'll somehow figure it out and tell everyone in the school"

"LAUREN" a loud screech came from behind them a voice that could only belong to Missy

"Enter the dragon" Vanessa said mostly to herself, but was still answered with a couple of giggles from the group

"What the hell do you want Missy" Lauren asked furiously

"Why the hell are you all over my man?"

"What do you mean your man" she feigned innocence

"You know exactly what I mean you need to stay away from Connor" she yelled at Lauren

"Or what, you can't make me do anything" Lauren yelled back and she pretended not to see the other students watch what was going on waiting for a fight to happen "Try something right now"

Missy took one look at her and changed the subject "And what the hell are you doing with these people Melanie" the blonde haired cheerleading captain said completely ignoring Lauren for fear that she might really get hurt.

"That's none of your business" the confident red head said "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with, these are real friends"

Missy smirked "Well if they're your real friends then I'm guessing they know about your little secret" she watched Melanie's face flush and she knew that she her where she wanted her "I guess you didn't"

"What secret?" Sierra asked slowly, looking at Melanie

"Nothing" she growled and felt tears coming, but held them back she was not about to cry in front of everybody

"Only your real friends know about this so why don't you say something or…" Melanie lunged at her in blind rage, but Ricky caught her before she could get any closer "Lemme go"

"No way, you'll probably kill her and you don't want that on your conscience" he had her sit down next to Vanessa then turned to Missy "You need to back the fuck up, I don't even know why you keep bothering us, you hate us and we all hate you" he said referring to him, his friends and the large crowd that surrounded them. " seriously, if you were on fire none of us would even spit in your direction so go find some random guy, suck his dick and leave us the hell alone" he then proceeded to yell random obscenities in Spanish.

Completely shaken by the Cuban's outburst and Melanie's attempt to attack she said "Whatever, just don't let me catch you with him again"

"Get outta here!" Rico shouted

"Wow, go Rico" Dimitri said

Missy walked away, the crowd disappeared and Melanie started ranting forgetting that everyone else was still there "That bitch I can't believe her I swear she needs a serious beat down"

"Easy chica" Ricky said after he had cooled off "No reason to get upset she's not worth it"

"…I gotta go" Melanie said suddenly as she stood

"I can give you a ride if you want" Dimitri offered

"No, it's fine" with that she sped off

"Um… OK" Sierra said scratching her head "That was weird" her cell phone vibrated in her pocket "Hello" she answered "Hey Mike"

"Who the hell is Mike" Ricky questioned

"Hush" Sierra hissed "What's up… you want me to what... why can't you do that yourself…. Fine" she hung up and groaned

"I repeat who the hell is Mike" Ricky pouted

"Just a friend, Rico"

"Then I want him"

"No" Sierra shook her head "Look I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow"

"Fine, if you don't want me to be happy"

"Bye Rico" she said quickly before walking away and heading to the Pizza Parlor.

"Here Mikey" Sierra said handing off the box of pizza "One pepperoni, sausage, and pepper pizza"

"Thanks dudette, you're the best rich friend a turtle can ask for"

"Don't be a kiss ass Mikey, you owe me"

"Sorry, I know and I'll pay you back"

"Yeah you better" she said with some attitude

"Come on, you know you can't stay mad at me" he turned on his charm "Are you coming out with us tonight again"

"Maybe not… I don't know"

"Please" he begged "You were awesome last night and I think Raph is scared of you"

"Yeah right, whatever… we'll see Mike"

Vanessa had left the rest of group a couple minutes after Sierra. After living in New York for a few days she learned a couple new ways to get home. She kept her nose stuck in a book for most of the walk. So with a book in one hand and her violin in the other she made her way through an alley. Everything was going well until felt herself falling.

Donnie turned at the sound of a scream and a loud bang. He hurried to its source, but slowed down at the thought of risking being seen. Sierra was okay with them, but what were the odds that someone else would be. On the other hand whoever it was could really be hurt. In the end his concern won over.

"Today's the perfect day to have a klutzy moment" she said to no one and rubbed her sore ankle

"Are you alright" she looked up, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Yeah I know this is really weird, but if you promise not to scream I can take care of your ankle"

"Am I seeing things right now" she thought. She rubbed her eyes "I guess not"

"What happened" Donnie asked

When she realized he was talking to her she only looked up.

"Oh brother Mikey left the cover open" he knelt down beside her and instinctively she backed away "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you"

"You sure"

"I'm the good guy, I can help you"

Vanessa didn't do anything she just stared at him. She wasn't sure what to think except she wasn't going anywhere without someone else's help. So she just nodded. Don took her backpack and put it over his own shoulder while she held onto her violin. Then Donnie wrapped one arm under her knees and the other supported her back.

"How exactly did you become this" she asked once he started walking

"It's a long story"

"I've got time"

Donnie looked into her brown eyes and said "I'll explain everything later, right now let's take care of your ankle"

_Later in Donnie's lab_

"Wow, so you really used to be normal pet turtles" Vanessa asked

"Yea, pretty crazy isn't it"

"This has to be the craziest thing I ever heard" she said while watching him take care of her now swollen ankle "So where are your brothers I would like to see them too"

"Well, Mikey you already saw he's out there watching TV, Raph has probably gone topside to blow off steam because Mikey most likely said something to him"

"Does he get angry really easy" Vanessa asked

"Oh yeah"

"Well I guess I need to watch my back when he's around" she suggested

"Don't worry, as hot-headed as he is he would never hit a girl"

"What about your last brother"

"Who Leo, he's probably meditating up in his room" he said nonchalantly

Vanessa paused and stared at Don "What?" Don asked while wrapping her ankle in an ace bandage to avoid eye contact

"Did you say Leo?"

"Yes" he answered slowly "Do you know him?"

"Yeah" she thought about that for a minute "Well no not exactly, but my friend is seeing someone by that name"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I only know the name she never told us anything about him" she looked at him "And since he's your brother I'm guessing it would be pretty hard to explain" she shrugged "Oh well"

"That's it" he asked "You met a giant mutant turtle and all you can say is oh well?"

"Were you waiting for me to miraculously run out of here and tell someone about you?"

"No"

"And you're not gonna eat me or anything like that are you?" Don chuckled and shook his head

"And you helped me with my ankle when you could've just left me out there in the sewers, so I guess you're off the hook" she smiled showing Don her straight white teeth "So Don, what's the damage"

Don looked down "It's just a sprain nothing too bad, you won't need crutches or anything"

"Good, I don't think my mother would be too happy about that" Vanessa laughed and Don couldn't help, but join in her laughter was contagious. Don then looked into her chocolate brown eyes again…bad idea. He looked into her eyes for a while then finally moved his gaze to other parts of her body. Her thin lips had a slight shine to it from the lip gloss that she put on earlier. She had a slender body with small, round breasts that Donnie thought added to her attractiveness and that smell "Damn she smells good" he thought to himself she smelled like fresh green apples. Don remembered when Leo had told him about what he was feeling when he first saw Sierra, and Don finally figured out what his older brother was talking about. Vanessa noticed Don's eyes and she grinned and she let her dirty blond hair out of her ponytail. "Why are you staring at me like that Don" she played innocent

Don shook his head of all the thoughts that he had going on in his mind and blushed. "Nothing I… uh…" Don stuttered then changed the subject "So you play the violin?" Might as well get to know her a little better.

She looked over to the violin case leaning up against the wall "Yes" she said very proud of herself "That amongst others"

"Like what?" Don asked

"Like the piano, bass, and guitar" Vanessa listed

"Any favorite songs in particular"

"Just about anything from classical to rock and anything in between, cause a girl gets bored playing Mozart all day, but that's what my parents prefer"

"Maybe you can play something for me…I mean us… like the rest of my brothers"

"Relax, I know what you meant" Vanessa said "And I'd be happy to play something for all of you…just not now" she slowly stood up

"What are you doing" Don asked concerned while supporting her so she wouldn't fall over.

"I can't stay in one place for too long I get restless" Vanessa explained "So you wanna give me a tour"

"Well, if you're sure"

There was a knock at the door "It's open" Don called out

"Hey Don, Mikey told me that we had a visitor" Leo told him

"That's me" she held out her hand "I'm Vanessa you must be Leo"

Leo's hand grasped hers "Yes, do you mind explaining what happened"

"She fell into an open manhole" Don explained "And she has a sprained ankle"

"Great" Leo smacked his forehead

"Oh it's no problem I can still walk on it… ok I can limp, but still it's fine" she tilted her head to the side "You wouldn't happen to know Sierra Miller would you?"

"Uh…yes we do"

"That's his girlfriend" Don said

"Oh my God… really" They both nodded "No way, I need to call her" She pulled out her cell phone then dialed. Leo pulled Don aside "How did she fall in the sewer?"

"Well Mikey…"

"Stop" Leo interrupted "I think you said enough" he leaned against the wall and sighed "This is not good"

"She said it's not a big deal she'll be fine" Don whispered

"It's not her I'm worried about; I can tell she's a nice person, but Sierra is not gonna be too nice when she gets here"

Don gave his older brother a confused look.

"She told me that when it comes to her friends she's like the mother hen and she'll do anything to protect them"

"You say that like she's gonna kill him"

"I wouldn't exactly say kill him, maybe just hurt him… physically"

"But it was an accident"

"Try telling that to her when she gets here" Leo ran a hand over his face.

"Oh come on how bad can she be"

I have to end this chapter here…. Sorry this took so long


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mikey get back here" Sierra yelled as she chased the youngest turtle all over the lair. This is how it has been for about five minutes now.

"No" he yelled back

"Um shouldn't you try to stop her" Don asked his older brother

"I will" Leo told him "Eventually"

"Just wait until she cools off a little" Vanessa added in

The sound of Mikey's high pitched scream followed by a door slamming shut made them burst out laughing.

"Hey Mikey's screamin and I had nothin to do with it, what's goin on" Raph came up behind them and looked at the new girl sitting on the couch "And who are you"

"I'm Vanessa and I think your brother is screaming because Sierra is after him"

"For what?"

"I have my reasons Raph just like you have yours" Sierra said walking back into the living room

"What did you do with Mikey?" Vanessa asked worriedly

"Oh don't worry V, he locked himself in his room" she answered as she made herself comfortable on Leo's lap "Hey you"

"How are you doing" he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist

"I'm just fine, how are you?"

"I feel great now that you're here" Leo flirted

"Aw, that's so cute" Vanessa mused "Corny, but cute"

"Yea right… cute" Don rolled his eyes

"I wish I had a boyfriend"

Sierra stopped her heated make out session, looked at Vanessa and Donnie and gave them a devilish grin "Well don't look now cause here's your chance" she grinned and continued kissing Leo noisily on the mouth. Vanessa's eyes widened in shock, what was she implying? She looked at Don and saw that he had the same shocked look plastered on his face. "well…" Vanessa said suddenly "I think it's time to talk about something else"

"Fine" she chuckled and wiped her mouth "Let's talk about Melanie, what the hell do you think that was all about"

"I don't know, what do you think she's hiding"

"No clue and it's worrying me, I mean why would she tell someone like Missy, but not us"

"Wait…" Raph said "Who's Melanie?"

"Ugh Raph, do you always have to know who my friends are when I mention them"

"I have my reasons" Raph mocked "Now who is it"

Sierra sighed, reached into her schoolbag and pulled out her notebook. Taped to the front were pictures of Sierra and her friends from a bunch of sleepovers that they had. "See the redhead, that's her now stop asking"

"So what's wrong with her" Leo asked

"Long story short, some bitch from our school started talking about some little secret that she's apparently hiding from us and to avoid telling us she just leaves"

"I think the best thing you can do is just give her some space, she'll tell you when she's ready" Leo said

Sierra sighed "You're right"

Mikey made his way back to the living room, but when Sierra's green eyes met his baby blue ones he immediately hid behind Raph.

"Get off of me Mikey"

"No way dude I'm not going anywhere near her"

"Oh don't be such a pussy, she's only five feet and ninety- five pounds"

"Yeah and she still kicked your ass" Mikey laughed "With just one shot to the chest"

The whole room filled with laughter "Keep laughing and I'll kick your ass" Raph growled

"Bring it on hothead" Sierra retorted "I'm not scared of you"

"Whatever" And with that he stormed out of the room

"I think you bruised his ego" Mikey smiled "Nice job"

"Thanks…I think"

"So, now that you're here, does that you're coming out with us tonight"

"…I guess so"

"Awesome"

***

One month later

"I can't believe it" Sierra said "How were you able to suck down that much alcohol" she watched as Dimitri carried Lauren into Sierra's apartment with Alex close behind

"Oh come on" she slurred "I only had, like one drink"

"Wow you're way off" Alex looked down at her friend who was now lying on the couch "Try ten shots of gin and two full glasses of vodka"

"I'm surprised that we can actually understand what she's saying" Dimitri said

"I'm surprised she's still alive" Sierra said "Her liver is shot"

"I hope she doesn't have to puke cause that could be a problem" Alex rubbed her temples as she leaned against Dimitri's chest

"Oh no don't worry I think she did enough of that _in my car"_ he made sure to add emphasis to the last part

"I know babe and I promise I'll get that cleaned up"

Then there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" Sierra called out

"It's your bitch" the familiar Cuban voice called from the other side "Open up"

Alex stood up straight and went to answer the door.

"I rushed over as soon as I heard about Lauren" Rico said when he walked in

"But how did you know" Sierra asked

"Oh yeah I texted him while we were in the car" Alex replied

"We really need to give her a limit…so why couldn't you bring her home" Rico questioned

"Because if I bring her home drunk again her mother is gonna kill me" Sierra responded then paused "I'll be right back" she said as a cell phone rang

Sierra stepped into her darkened room, kicked off her shoes and turned on the light, then yelped when she her giant turtle boyfriend sitting on her bed "What the hell" she said a little bit louder than she meant to.

"Hey Sierra"

"Hi Leo, what are you doing here"

"Remember you said I'll meet you after your party was over"

"Oh yea, well my drunk friend is here…"

"Okay so, she's drunk she won't remember anything"

"She's not the one I'm worried about it's…"

"Hey Sierra we heard you yell and…what the--" Alex couldn't finish her sentence and Dimitri walked in behind her.

"Son of a mother duck" he said when he saw Leo "Duck mother, I said duck" that's when Sierra noticed a Bluetooth in his ear "Look I'll call you back, something just came up" he hung up "Um… what the fuck"

Rico walked after them and just stared

"Figured you'd be the last one in here"

"Oh don't put this on me, you're the one who has a giant turtle sitting in your room"

"Yea, so who's your friend" Alex asked slowly

"Uh… right, I guess explanations are in order" Sierra sat down next to Leo on the bed "Guys, this is Leo"

*******

I wanted to get two chapters up at the same time because this one is pretty short, but it didn't seem to work out as I had planned so…. Please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This is Leo?" Rico asked studying him a little more closely "As in Sexy Italian Stallion Leo"

"Huh?" he asked when he heard the unfamiliar name

"Yea, this is him" she gave looked to Leo "And that name… I'll explain later"

"Wow I did not see this coming"

"Honestly, you weren't even supposed to see him"

"But we're you're best friends why wouldn't you tell us about something this crazy"

"I don't know" Sierra said "I guess I didn't know how you would take the fact that my boyfriend is a turtle"

"Okay I'll admit it, it's kinda weird" Alex stated

"Ya see"

"But…" she started and rubbed the back of her head "If he makes you happy then I'm perfectly fine with this"

"Dimitri?" Sierra asked the blonde haired male

He sighed deeply before answering "I don't mind as long as he treats you right"

"And I'm pretty sure he does, right?" Alex asked Leo

"Oh yes, absolutely, I wouldn't treat her any other way"

"Yeah you better not" Dimitri muttered before Alex elbowed him in the stomach "Ow"

"How about you Rico, you haven't said much" Sierra noticed "which is weird"

"Ha, you're so funny" Rico chuckled "FYI, I was just thinkin about how I used to be afraid to come out and tell you about myself, so I know why you'd want to keep this whole thing a secret" he paused "Cause you were afraid of being judged for what you are and not who you are"

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. How can he know how he was feeling.

"Honey, I'm not into girls" Rico told him as he sat down on the other side of him

"Oooooh… really?"

"Uh, yes" Rico said

"Dude, it's obvious" Dimitri raised an eyebrow

"And you've seen some of the dance rehearsals, you've seen how he acts" Sierra giggled "No straight guy says 'fierce' the exact same way Tyra Banks says it"

"Actually, not many straight guys say 'fierce' at all" Dimitri said

"And here I thought you were trying to take her away from me"

"Aw you thought you were gonna lose me" Sierra teased

"Don't worry babe" he placed a hand on his thigh "I'm strictly dick"

Sierra smacked his hand away "Hey, hands off"

"So now you're gonna hog him"

"Hells yeah, he's my boyfriend go get your own"

"Fine, be that way"

"I will"

"Well would you look at the time" Dimitri looked at a watch that wasn't really there "We gotta go"

"Perfect, let's go Rico" Alex grabbed onto Rico's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Sierra mouthed a thank you to her friends then turned to Leo.

"Sorry about him" Sierra apologized "He's just a big flirt"

"Um… sure, no problem"

Sierra snickered "Leo, did he make you feel uncomfortable"

"A little bit"

"Well then how about I make you feel a little more comfortable" she said in her sexy voice that she only used when Leo was around. She straddled him.

"I'd like that a lot" he said. Her lips found his in a second, but after awhile Leo pulled them apart "Wait what about your friend downstairs"

"Oh she'll be fine, she's probably sleeping and she had so much alcohol, she'll be drunk tomorrow"

"Alright then"

***

_Later that night_

"I think we had a good run tonight" Sierra stretched her arms over her head "But I think it's time for me to go home"

"Aw… come on Sierra" the youngest turtle whined "You don't have to go now"

"Yes, I do, cause unlike you I need to go to school, but I'll be here tomorrow"

A scream could be heard in a near by alley.

"Okay, maybe one more" she looked over the edge to see the usual, a girl surrounded by thugs sporting the traditional dragon tattoo.

"Of course" she climbed off the roof before anyone could stop her.

"Sierra wait" Leo called after her

"Let her go Leo she can take of herself" Raph said as she stabbed one of them in the chest. "And besides do you wanna get into the middle of that" Leo nodded in agreement to his brother

Sierra always got like this when purple dragons were involved with something. If it was just your normal everyday thug then she would beat them up and maybe cause some bruising to her victims, but if it was a purple dragon she would go on a killing spree. It freaked Mikey and Don out, it actually scared Raph and it worried Leo, but they decided to keep their distance if there was any sign of a dragon, if she needed help then they would.

Everything seemed to freeze when they heard a gun cock. Sierra didn't notice, she was too busy punching out someone else. Leo started to climb down the fire escape while Mikey shouted "Sierra look out" then he followed his brother

She heard that, she turned and found herself staring into the barrel of a hand gun. It wasn't a good time to have one, but a flashback hit her.

Flashback (Yay)

A girl about ten years old with long brown hair is kneeling over the lifeless body of an older woman with a bullet hole in her head. Her green eyes were filled with tears.

"Mommy, wake up" she cried "Please wake up"

***

Leo ripped her out of her flashback when he pushed her out of range before gunfire rang out.

"Sierra, snap out of it" he shook her while he watched his brothers take care of the last purple dragon

She looked away as tears welled up in her eyes "Are you okay" he asked, but received no answer. She was shaking violently and sobbing hysterically "Sierra talk to me" Still nothing

"Leo, you should get her home" Don suggested

"Already on it" Leo scooped her up in his arms and headed for her apartment.

*** 

He landed softly on the fire escape outside of her window. Sierra clung to him like a child while she cried. He got them both through the window and sat her down on the bed. She still didn't let go though "Sierra, you have to tell me what happened out there" Leo demanded softly while wiping away her tears.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But you have to, you're starting to worry me"

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry" she unwrapped her arms from his neck and wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Don't try to play it off, I know something's wrong and I've known for a while now"

"I… just can't talk about this… it just hurts too much" She started sobbing again "Please don't be mad at me"

"I could never be mad at you… you're hurting and I understand that, you don't have to say anything" Leo said "But you have to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me"

"I know that" she said as he stood "Wait, don't go" she sounded like a child "Please I don't want to be alone right now"

He looked down at her. Her green eyes filled with fresh tears, he hated seeing her like this and he could never say no when he looked into those eyes. "Okay" he gave in. He took off his gear and masks and let his swords lean against the window before crawling into Sierra's bed. On instinct she let her head rest on Leo's chest. She soon was asleep, but not Leo he just couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong. After a couple of hours of pondering this question, he heard Sierra talking in her sleep, but she only said one word. _Mother._

_***_

_Here's the other chapter. YAY!!!_

_What do you think is going on?_

_Will she ever say anything??_

_Why am I asking you these questions???_

_Stay tuned to find out what happens next._

_Read and review… Please._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sierra awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. "Again with these nightmares, I thought they stopped years ago" she said to herself. She searched her night stand for her cell phone to check the time while she worked on calming her breathing. Five o'clock, an hour before she normally wakes up. Knowing she wasn't going back to sleep she groaned and rolled out of bed.

The sudden movement woke Leo "Hey, are you feeling better" he said groggily

"Yea, I'm fine Leo… never better" she looked to him "thanks for staying with me"

"No problem" he stopped to think "Listen Sierra, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to go on patrol with us"

"Oh come on Leo, if this is about that incident last night…"

"Which it is, I just don't want something to happen to you"

"What happened out there was probably a one time thing" she said knowing it most likely wasn't true "It will never happen again"

"Your damn right it won't"

"But…"

"No buts Sierra" he said firmly then softened up a little "Look I just… I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"

She gave an aggravated sigh "Fine"

"Thank you" he whispered before kissing her on the cheek "I should probably head on home, will you be alright"

"Yep" she walked out of her bedroom to the bathroom.

***

_**"So Vanessa... how are you and Don doing these days"**_ Sierra texted her friend while sitting in Chemistry. She looked up to make sure her teacher was still rambling random formulas and writing on the board. Her phone lit up letting her know that she had an incoming text. _**"Shouldn't you be doing something other than worrying about me and Don?"**_

_**"No, and I introduced you to him I deserve to know what's going on between you two"**_

_** "Actually I fell in a sewer and I introduced myself" **_

_** "Fine don't tell me"**_

_** "Thank you" **_

_** "I'll just ask Don" **_

"She would" Vanessa thought as she sat in the courtyard eating lunch. She smiled at the text her nosy friend sent. There's no reason to bother Don with these questions and she figured she could mess with her a little. _**"Well if you must know…"**_ she left her text like that and sent it.

"_**Yes I really must know"**_

She never sent anything back instead she called Don.

"Hey Vanessa" he answered after the first couple of rings

"Hi Don" she said in that cheerful voice she always used around Don for the past month.

"How are you today?"

"I'm great, how about you?" she heard the sound of computer keys in the background he must be using his headset.

"I'm just fine"

"Fine?" she asked "I don't like that word, pick a different one"

"I'm absolutely fantastic… how's that?"

"Hmm… better" she laughed "Jeez I sound like my mother"

She heard a chuckle "Anyway the real reason I called is because I wanted to know something"

"Sure, ask away"

"Do you mind if I stop by after school today" her phone beeped it was Sierra with another text. _**Hello???**_ It said. She put Don on speaker and answered Sierra.

"You know you don't have to ask, you can come whenever you want" he said when she finished and sent a message back which said _**Hello!!**_ right back

"I know, but it just seems like the polite thing to do, I wouldn't wanna just barge in unannounced that would be rude"

"It's always a pleasure to see you"

"Great, so I'll see you then"

"Absolutely"

They said their goodbyes before hanging up and Vanessa was greeted with another text. _**"Why won't you answer my question"**_ sounds like she's getting annoyed

_**"Because it's fun to mess with you"**_

_** "Just answer the damn question"**_

_** "Okay, me and Don are just talking"**_

_** "That's it?"**_

_** "Yea nothing more"**_

_** "Okay"**_

_**"So what about you and Leo"**_

_** "Everything's going great"**_ she decided to leave the almost getting shot story out _**"And guess what…"**_

_** "What??" **_

_** "Alex, Rico, and Dimitri saw him"**_

_** "Oh my how did that go?" **_

_** "It actually went better than expected"**_

_** "Well that's good, so does that mean we'll be bringing them to the lair today" **_

_** "Maybe, if they want… I'm not exactly sure how they'll take being in the sewer"**_

_** "True… wait, what about Lauren"**_

_** "She doesn't know yet, she was drunk when it happened"**_ Sierra explained as the bell rang _**"We'll discuss this later"**_ she texted before packing up her things.

***

Vanessa and Sierra met up with Alex, Dimitri, and Rico at their usual spot to explain everything before Lauren showed up.

"So you want us to go in the sewer" Alex asked to make sure her friend going completely crazy "The sewer of all things"

"It's not that bad Alex, their home is actually pretty nice" Vanessa explained

"But it's the sewer" Sierra could tell she needed to do a lot of convincing in order to get through to her friend.

"Come on babe" Dimitri tried to help them out "What's the worst that could happen"

"I'm not really all for it either" Rico said "Sewers smell like shit"

"Not where they live and we don't even have to walk through the sewers we'll take the garage

"The garage?"

"Yea it's above ground and there's an elevator that leads to the lair"

"Where's that?" Dimitri asked

"On Eastman and Laird"

"That old abandoned one" He asked when he realized what she was saying

"Yes that one"

"I know where that is, I pass it all the time on my way home" Dimitri seemed to be the only one eager to go

"I don't know"

"You guys kinda have to cause their father would want to make sure you are trustworthy" Sierra said knowing that was only partially right

"Alright I'll go"

"Do I have a choice?" Rico asked

"No not really" Sierra answered

"Then I guess I'm in"

"Perfect"

Alex stopped to think for a second "Wait what about Lauren"

"Um I'm sure she'll find something to do with Connor"

"You know you're gonna have to tell her eventually"

"Can't I just wait until she's drunk again" Sierra groaned

"No you can't"

"Look I love Lauren to death, but you know she is around guys, she only seems to go for the guys who are cute and/or rich"

"That's her, let her make her own decisions when it comes to men"

"Hey guys" they heard Lauren say "What are you talking about"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over" Rico said

Don was in the garage working on the Battle Shell and singing along to a song that was on the radio when his cell rang. He turned down the music before answering.

"Hello"

"Hey Don" was what he heard on the other line "We're outside of the garage can you let us in"

"Sure, I guess I could do that"

"You're such a sweetheart"

"I do my best" he walked over to the button next to the garage door. Once the door opened he watched as a black BMW pulled up next to the Battle Shell.

"Nice" Don exclaimed

"How you doing Donnie" Sierra hugged her friend

"Hey Sierra" he hugged back then noticed three different people get out of the car "Who are they"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that's Alex, Dimitri, and Rico a couple of my best friends"

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet you"

"Whoa, nice ride" Dimitri walked all the way around the truck

The nerd in him made itself known.

"Thanks, I made it myself" Don said proudly

"That's impressive stuff man"

"Alright nerd time to go" Sierra said "You can come back up here later"

"So Don what exactly are you doing" Vanessa asked once the elevator closed

"Just a couple of repairs maybe some upgrade" Don explained

"Cool, mind if I help"

"Sure"

"Just tell me what to do"

Don had her hand him the tools when he needed it. To his surprise he knew the difference between all of them without having to be told.

"You have to be the best helper I've ever had"

"Really, what makes you say that I'm sure April is helpful enough, she's smart"

"True she is, but when it comes to handiwork she's…" he paused to come up with a nice way to say what he needed to

"As dumb as a blonde" Vanessa answered for him and immediately regretted it. She slapped her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry"

Don laughed "It's okay I guess that was one way of putting it" when he noticed the guilt all over her face he cleaned off his hands and wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders "Don't worry about it alright"

She gave him a small smile "You're right, what were we talking about before this"

"We were talking about how great you are with tools"

"Oh yea, well there's the fact that I always wanted to do whatever my father did and that included fixing things"

"Well at least you know the difference between a wrench and pliers"

"Hey, we've known each other for three months, but there's still a lot you don't know about me"

"Why don't we fix that?"

"Okay" she agreed "Ask me anything"

***

"Alright here we are" Sierra said when the doors reopened

"This is underground?" Alex asked

"Yeah"

"In the sewer?"

"Yeah" Sierra said again "Do you like?"

"I approve"

Sierra sighed in relief "That's good now I want you guys to meet Leo's other brothers"

"How many more of these turtles are there" Rico asked

"Aside form Donnie he only has two others, Mikey and Raph" As soon as she finished her sentence a blur of green and orange crashed into her and hugged her while lifting her off the ground.

"Hey sis" Mikey hugged her tighter

"Hey Mike" she said "Um, can you put me down I'm kinda running out of oxygen here"

"Sorry about that" he let her go

"No problem" she turned to her friends "Guys this is Mikey"

"Hi" he stuck out his hand in front of Alex and she was hesitant to shake it "Don't worry I'm clean, do you really think Sierra would be dating my brother if we weren't at least hygienic"

"You've got a point there" Dimitri shook his hand for her

"Where's Raph?" Sierra asked him knowing that Leo was probably up in his for his routine meditation time

"Where do you think he is?" Mikey answered with another question and right on cue Raph walked out of the dojo dripping with sweat

"Hi Raph" Sierra waved at him

Raph turned and waved back at her before catching Rico staring at him. He went into the bathroom slightly confused.

"I will definitely be coming back here"

"Oh no, I think Rico has a new crush"

Mikey looked at Rico then to the bathroom door, to Sierra and back at Rico "You're gay and you like Raph" Mikey asked both questions with the same surprise.

"So what if I do"

"I don't know if you want him" Sierra said "He's the type who punches first and ask questions later"

"That's just my type"

"I figured as much"

"So where's this father of yours" Alex asked Mikey

"He's right behind you" she turned and spoke "I just hope he…" when she saw him she stared "Rat?"

"Yes, a rat"

"Okay, the turtles I'm alright with, but the rat may take some getting used to" Alex warned

"Take your time, but you still gotta talk to him"

The elevator doors opened and Vanessa walked out and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a can of soda and a bottle of water and ran back into the elevator.

"Come with me" Splinter said to Alex, Rico, and Dimitri

"Okay" Dimitri followed eagerly

"Hey wait for me" Alex started, but turned back to Rico who was still staring at the bathroom door "Come on you creeper" she dragged him along with her.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling this thing with Rico is gonna end badly" Sierra said "We need to get him a girlfriend"

"Yeah, good luck with that"

"What, you don't think Raph can find someone"

"That hothead, probably not" Mikey said

"Everyone has a special someone out there somewhere"

"You are so corny"

Sierra stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

***

"Now where were we" Vanessa asked handing him his can of soda

"I was in the middle of asking you random questions" he sat down on the floor

"Oh yeah, well do you have anymore to ask me"

Don thought then laughed a little "What's so funny Don" Vanessa raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What's the strangest thing you've eaten?"

"I'd have to say Frosted Flakes with pancake syrup"

"Gross"

"Hey, don't yuck my yum" she playfully smacked his arm

"Okay, so do you have any questions for me"

She did have a couple, but they were kind of personal and she didn't want to freak him out. She couldn't help, but feel slightly attracted to this turtle and she knew he felt the same about her. Why she was also getting the feeling that he still had a thing for April she wasn't sure.

"Don't be afraid to ask me" Don said noticing something was on her mind

"Have you ever liked anyone" she started "You know… like" giving him a look

"Oh, you mean like a harmless crush" she nodded "Well… yeah I did, but that's over and done with now, she's married now anyway"

"Do you still have feelings for this person?"

He paused

"Well?" Vanessa asked worriedly as she sat down next to him on the floor

He answered her with a sigh "No, after a while I realized that she would never feel the same way about me"

"Aw she hurt you"

"Nah, it's fine" He waved his hand dismissively

"No it's not I can tell"

"How do you know?"

"Uh… woman's intuition I guess"

"Well I hope that intuition of yours is right"

"You never know"

"But what can I do" he started "I won't be able to give you everything a human should get in a normal relationship it's not even worth…" he stopped talking when he realized that her lips were on his. 'Is this really happening right now' Donnie thought

When they finally separated, she blushed a bright red. She heard the elevator again so she backed away slowly not really wanting to.

"Am I interrupting something" Dimitri asked

"Um no, not at all" she said nervously

"Then how come you're completely red"

"I am" she quickly covered her cheeks with her hands "Uh… I need to go" she ran back to the elevator before it closed

"What just happened" Dimitri asked once she disappeared behind the doors

"…Nothing" he said quickly and changed the subject "You wanna help me finish up here"

"Sure" he said slowly


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sierra sat at her vanity brushing her hair when she heard knocking on her window. She got up and walked over to it to greet the turtles. She unlocked it and soon three turtles in hoodies and jeans filed into her room.

"Hey, where's Don?"

"He went to see Vanessa" Mikey said "Something happened between them earlier and they needed to talk about it"

"You don't know what happened"

"Not a clue… do you?"

"I'll give you one guess" Sierra said with a smirk. Raph quickly caught on.

"Wait, Vanessa and Donnie"

All she did was nod when she separated herself from Leo. "I can't believe it, even tech-head got a girl"

"Of course, it was nerd love at first sight"

"Wow, corny" Mikey made himself comfortable on her bed

"Shut up and pick a movie Mike"

"Awesome" Mikey hurried to Sierra's shelf filled with just about every movie known to man as soon as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably the pizza guy, I'll be right back"

***

Vanessa was stuck washing dishes after the dinner she and her family had eaten. She didn't mind it, she needed some time alone to think about what had happened between her and Don. 'I can't believe I ran out on him like that' she thought 'He probably thinks I hate him or something'

Light tapping came from the kitchen's window, when she looked up she saw the purple banded turtle. She happily unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey Vanessa is it okay for me to come in" Don asked

"Of course it is, you must be freezing"

Don made his way into the warm kitchen and closed the window behind him. He immediately started rubbing his forearms through his hoodie.

"Are you still cold?" she asked genuinely concerned

"Just a little"

"You poor thing" Vanessa said when she noticed the turtle shivering "I'll go get you a blanket" Before he could protest she was already in her room getting one out of her closet.

Don sat down at the table and continued to rub his arms. She came back with one in her hands and threw it over his shoulders "Thanks"

"No problem, it must suck being cold-blooded"

"Yeah, it does"

Vanessa sat down on his lap wrapped her arms around him "What are you doing" he asked nervously

"Using my body heat to warm you, it seems like you need it more than I do" he smiled down at her and let her snuggle closer to him "Listen, about that kiss earlier"

"What about it?"

"I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to run out on you like that, it's just… I've never kissed anyone before so it was all new to me"

"It was new to me too"

"I know, I panicked I'm sorry" she said nervous

"You're so cute you're flustered"

"Shut up" she playfully smacked his arm as she blushed

"So maybe we could… try that again and no running away this time"

"Alright deal" she said as Hunter, her two year old husky, walked in "What? Are you gonna watch us"

"Ignore him" he brought his lips to hers for a long gentle kiss. Hunter just sat there and tilted his head to the side when he heard a soft moan escape his owner. When they finally separated she said "I think you're all warmed up now"

"No… I'm still pretty chilly" he pulled her back, but then her sister called from her room

"Yes Jessica"

"Can you read me a story please" she begged from her room

"Okay" she said disappointed "Pick out a book and I'll be there in a minute" she groaned inwardly

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he chuckled at the disappointed look on her face

"Yeah" they both stood she took her blanket and he walked back to the window "Hey what about one more before I leave"

She laughed before kissing him again and watched him leave.

"Nessa" her little sister called again

"I'ma coming" Vanessa said back and walked to her room

***

_Back in Sierra's room_

None of them could stop themselves from laughing hysterically as they watched TV. Mikey had chosen the third season of Family Guy that Sierra stole from Dimitri and they all laughed at Stewie's attempts at killing Lois.

"Oh man, my stomach hurts" Sierra said "I need a break. Who wants ice cream sundaes?"

"I do" the three turtles said in unison

"Four sundaes coming right up" Sierra hopped off the bed

"I'll help" Mikey got up and followed her out the door

"You do know you're making your own right"

"I know how to make sundaes sis"

"I'm just saying"

Sierra walked over to the fridge and pulled out whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a jar of cherries "Do you want nuts?" she asked as she took out vanilla ice cream from the freezer

"No thanks I already have a pair"

It took her awhile to figure out what he meant when she finally did she burst out laughing "That was dirty. You're officially my new best guy friend"

"Awesome"

"Now seriously do you want nuts?"

"Yes please"

***

"Hey look who showed up" Raph said

Leo looked over to the window and saw Don standing there

"Sup Don, how'd it go with Vanessa?"

"Everything was just fine" Don said blankly

Leo smiled at his little brother "You're still thinking about her aren't you?"

"…Maybe" he said

"Ice cream is here" Mikey said when he walked in with his own bowl of ice cream and Sierra walked in with a tray.

"Donnie's here" Sierra said while handing off bowls Raph and Leo

"Yes and your eating ice cream in the middle of winter because…" Don asked

"Because we can" she said simply "you want it?" she asked offering hers

"No thanks, it's yours and I'm cold enough as it is"

"Like I can't go back downstairs and make another one" she waved the bowl in front of his face "You know you want some"

"Gimme that" Don took it from her

"I thought so"

***

Sierra sat straight up and covered her alarm (aka her cell phone). Mikey stirred, but didn't wake up, Raph and Don didn't hear anything, Leo was the only one who was awake.

"Time for school?" Leo asked groggily

"Yea, sorry I woke you"

"Not a problem"

Sierra looked around her dimly lit room and noticed a lack of pizza boxes and bowls "Did you guys clean my room last night or something"

"Um… no" Leo said "Don threw out the boxes so he could sleep at the end of the bed, but that's about it"

"…Weird. Oh well" she said while quietly climbing off the bed to walk to the bathroom. On her way she heard footsteps padding lightly across the tile floor and there was a faint smell of coffee. Don was usually the first one to make coffee in the morning and since he was still sleeping it worried her a little. She quietly stepped down the stairs and poked her head in the kitchen and there leaning up against the counter was a grown blonde haired woman with a silk night gown drinking coffee out of her #1 aunt mug.

"Oh my God" she said at the sight of her "Auntie Raven, you're back" she ran over and hugged her favorite aunt

"Hey there sweet pea, how's everything" she hugged her niece back

"Everything's fine, when did you get here"

"Late last night"

"Last night?" she pulled away

"Yeah I was gonna come in and surprise you, but I decided not to because I thought you'd be asleep"

"I was" her eyes widened in realization 'The guys' she thought

"Um… Auntie Rae, I'll be right back" and she left, back up the stairs, into her room and frantically shaking Leo awake. "Wake up Leo" she whispered so her aunt wouldn't be able to hear.

"What's going on?" Leo asked once awake

"My aunt's here"

"What?" he was now fully awake and waking Donnie at the end of the bed.

Sierra proceeded to pick up her pillows and throw them and Mikey and Raph on the floor.

"What the hell was that for" Raph said, his voice raised

"Shh, keep it down, my aunt is here and you guys need to go"

"Sierra, is everything okay up there" Auntie Rae called

"Everything's fine" she called back "Go" she hissed at them

"See you after school" Mikey said

"Of course" she then kissed Leo and soon her room was empty "Jeez that was too close"

///

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is the next chapter

Hope you like

///

Chapter 17

_"Hey Sierra" Raph said into his cell "Wassup"_

_ "Nothing…well I need to ask you something"_

_ "Sure, what's up sis?"_

_ "You know Leo has banned me from going out on patrol with you guys, right"_

_ "Yes he told us multiple times. I guess you almost gettin shot kinda freaked him out" Raph said "It freaked all of us out"_

_ "How do you think I feel? She asked him "But I really like going out every night and I was wondering if… you could…" Sierra paused_

_ "If I could what?" Raph asked wanting to know_

_ "Take me out to patrol by yourself, just you and me. It'll be like a brother sister thing"_

_ "What? No way, I'm not putting you in danger like that, Leo would have a fit" Raph explained_

_ "Come on, we only have to go three times a week after dance rehearsal is over cause Leo doesn't come to see me on those days and I know how much you like fighting. So by the time you're done with patrol I'll be done and we can go" _

_ "What about your aunt"_

_ "Don't worry about her, I'll take care of that"_

_ "There's no way I'm doin this"_

_ "Don't make me beg"_

_ "Go right ahead it ain't gonna work" he told her firmly_

_ "Please?" she asked_

_ "No"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "No"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "No"_

_ "Please?"_

_ "Hell to the no" Raph said_

_Her pleads continued until he finally said "Fine"_

_ "Yay" she cheered "You lasted longer than I thought"_

_ "Yeah whatever, but if Leo catches us I'm blaming you for it"_

_ "Permission granted"_

That was the conversation they had earlier that day. They were now hanging out on a rooftop just talking.

"I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Oh my goodness Raph I don't think I've ever heard you complain about being up here" Sierra teased

"It's not that, I love doing this and everything, but…"

"Come on, you're not worried about me are you?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I be" Raph wrapped an arm around her shoulders "You're family now"

"Alright fair enough"

Melanie walked down the empty sidewalk. She always did this when she needed to get out of the house. It felt like she was being crowded all of the time. She wrapped her jacket around her body as the cold air hit her. She felt something grab her wrist and violently yank her into the alley. She wanted to scream, but as soon as she was pulled into the alley a hand clamped over her mouth. She felt someone else yank her jacket off of her shoulders.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself" the male voice said "It's not safe for people like you" he chuckled

'Don't you think I know that asshole' she thought. He pressed her back against his chest, he wanted her she could feel his arousal pressing against her through his pants. She felt another pair of hands run up her legs. She bit down hard on her captor's hand. He screamed and swore and his friend who hadn't said anything just pushed her into a wall. Her head smacked the brick wall knocking her out.

Now that she wasn't moving, that was their chance to move in. just as he went for her pants someone grabbed his shoulder, something with three fingers. He turned and a fist connected with his face. His friend took off after seeing the almost six foot turtle.

"I got this one, you check on the girl" Sierra said as she went after him

Raph checked her over quickly before he even noticed who she was. He knelt down beside her for a closer look. His eyes widened in realization and he called out to Sierra "Um, Sierra we may have a problem"

"What's up" she walked to him once she made sure that the guy would stay down

"Isn't this your friend" he asked. She raised a curious eyebrow then looked down "Oh my God, it's Melanie"

'I knew it' Raph thought. He was only able to recognize her body features and her fiery red hair from the picture that Sierra gave to him, also the one he hasn't returned yet.

"We have to get her out of here" Sierra said pulling Raph out of his thoughts

"Where does she live?" Raph asked

"I don't know, she refuses to tell me for some reason"

"We'll have to take her to the lair then"

"Are you sure everyone will be okay with that"

"Well, Mikey likes everyone, Don will probably go into doctor mode, and she's your friend so Leo most likely won't care… the way I see it she only has to get through Master Splinter"

"True, alright let's go" Raph carefully scooped her up into his arms and headed to the nearest manhole. Sierra never moved from her spot.

"Are you coming?" Raph asked

"No, you go on ahead, we don't need Leo knowing that I was out on patrol. He'll hate me" Sierra said "I'm pretty sure one of them will call me when they see her"

"Alright, see you later then"

"How did this happen Raph?" Don asked when he brought in the limp body

"I found her like this" Raph answered "How bad is it"

"Nothing too critical, she'll probably need some aspirin when she wakes up"

"Good" he said relieved "You should call your girlfriend. I'm pretty sure it would be better if there were other humans here"

Don raised an eye ridge "Right, I'll get right on that"

"Hey Don, how is she" that was the first question Vanessa asked when she walked in

"She's doing just fine. She woke up, but I don't think she likes the whole giant turtle situation"

"I'll go talk to her"

"Much appreciated love" he kissed her on the forehead and let her go into his lab

"What's up Don" Dimitri walked in with his arm around Alex "Have you been working on any new projects"

"Well, I was until Raph brought your friend in"

"Where is Raph now?" Alex asked

"Up in his room. He's pretty pissed "Don explained

"Why? What happened this time?"

"She woke up to find Raph standing over her and she freaked out and slapped him"

"Ouch I bet that left a mark"

"Oh yeah it definitely did" Don laughed "I think I saw a red hand mark on his face when he left"

"Wow"

"You hit him?" Vanessa asked

"Well what did you expect? It was a giant turtle, that's not exactly what I wanted to see when I woke up"

"You didn't have to smack him. He's a nice guy and he saved you from being raped. You owe him at least an apology and a thank you"

"Fine, where is he?" she crossed her arms

"Come on, I'll take you to him" Vanessa took her wrist and pulled her off the bed. They walked out of Don's lab and right by three people standing there.

"Alex, Dimitri? You too?"

"Yeah, fabulous isn't it" Alex said

"Explanations later, come on" Vanessa led her upstairs to Raph's room. She knocked softly

"Who is it?" a gruff voice said from the other side

"It's me Raph" Vanessa said "Open the door please"

There was silence for a while then the door opened slowly.

"What is she doing here" he asked when he saw the red- haired teenager

"Trust me this is the last place I want to be right now" Melanie said with a roll of her eyes

"Then leave"

"I will" she turned and started to walk away, but Vanessa held onto her wrist

"No, you're apologizing"

She faced the red banded turtle and crossed her arms. Raph did the same and glared at her. Vanessa just watched as the two hotheads had a glaring contest.

"What are you waiting for Mel?"

"…I'm sorry for slapping you in the face"

"And" Vanessa said

Melanie groaned "And thank you for saving me from being raped"

"Whatever" Raph said

"Raph" Vanessa stared him down

He sighed in aggravation "Apology accepted"

"And" Vanessa repeated

"You're welcome"

"Can I go now" Melanie asked angrily

"Oh please do" Raph sneered and rolled his eyes

"Go ahead. Jeez you two are such babies"

Melanie stomped back down the stairs and walked right into Sierra who was holding onto Leo lovingly "Hey Mel"

"Sierra what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened so I rushed down here"

"Jeez who else knows about giant turtles living in the sewers of New York?"

"Hey bitches" a familiar Cuban accent called from the entrance "How you doing"

"I had to ask"

"Well Mel's okay, now where's Raph?"

"Why do you need to know where that jackass is?"

"That's my man"

Leo and Don snickered while Sierra smacked her forehead "Rico"

"Okay fine he's my future man"

"How many times do I have to tell you that he's not gay?"

"When has that ever stopped me?"

"He's got a point" Dimitri spoke up "Remember how long he flirted with me and I was dating Alex at the time"

Sierra sighed then chuckled "He's in his room"

"Raphie, I'm coming baby"

As soon as he was gone Leo and Don burst out laughing. Melanie gave a long aggravated sigh letting them know she was still there "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, I'll give you a ride" Dimitri offered

She froze and her muscles tensed "That's not necessary" she said quickly "I can walk home"

"After what happened tonight, I don't think so" Sierra said letting her overprotective side show.

"Dimitri go get the car started" Alex told him

"And Melanie go get in the car"

"…Fine" Melanie said giving in "Let's just go"

"Just drop me off here" Melanie said to Dimitri

"This is it?" Dimitri asked

"Yeah" she hopped out of the car and ran up to the hotel doors

"So this is the home she's been hiding from us?" Alex asked

"It looks that way" he stared at the hotel "Why would she keep that from us. It's too fancy, I thought she was living in a shack somewhere by the way she was acting"

"Well, maybe her parents own the place" Alex said. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at her "Look we can ponder about this later"

"Yeah, I need to get you home anyway" Dimitri turned his car around and sped down the street. When they were far enough, Melanie snuck back out and ran to the apartment building next door. She walked into an alley and opened up the side door.

"Sorry about this guys" she said to no one and disappeared into the building

///

Read and Review

Tell me what you think


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Melanie found out about the turtles and since then all that was heard were Raph and Melanie yelling at each other.

"What are they fighting about this time" Mikey asked as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch where the two couples sat.

"I don't know, I don't keep track anymore" Leo said plainly

"I did hear Melanie say something about Raph being an immature, stubborn, egotistical brat" Sierra added in then chuckled "She's one to talk"

"Not everyone can be like us" Leo said to Sierra as he nuzzled her neck. A small moan slipped from her lips before she could stop it

"Stop turning me on, it's not fair" Sierra playfully smacked his arm

"What's not fair" he laughed as he continued his torment on her soft skin

"I can't do something like that to you cause things would get really dirty really fast" she said with a sly smile

"Is that right?" Leo questioned

"Do you question my abilities?"

'Oh brother' Mikey thought 'Anymore of this and I'm gonna puke' he stood up from his spot and rolled his eyes at his older brother just as he was about to leave he heard Melanie yell "Fuck you Raph"

Which Raph easily countered with "When and where babe, when and where" followed by Mel stomping out of the lair.

"I swear that girl is nothing but trouble" he heard Raph mumble

He figured now wasn't the best time to bother Raph so he went to the only brother that was left. Mikey opened the door to Don's lab quietly hoping the genius turtle was working on some experiment. What he saw kinda surprised him. Vanessa was sitting on a desk with her arms around the purple banded turtle, Don was standing in between her legs as he kissed her passionately. Mikey groaned making his presence known to the occupants of the lab.

"Oh…Mikey" Vanessa said and blushed "How long were you standing there"

"Not that long, I just walked in" Mikey said "But now I regret it"

"Well maybe you should knock next time"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Mikey murmured and left the lab. He decided to stay in his own room and do his own thing.

Back downstairs Raph went to go watch TV, which means that he would have to sit near the cuddling couple. Raph, of course, didn't care and started his rant about Melanie.

"I don't know how you do it Sierra"

"Do what?" she said with a roll of her eyes

"How can you be friends with someone like her?"

"You mean someone who is bullheaded, and self-centered?" Sierra asked sarcastically

"Exactly"

"Well I'm friends with you aren't I" she pointed out

"Whatever I'm nothing like her"

"So you say"

"I'm not"

"You so are"

"He's in denial" Leo added in

"No I'm not" he growled at his older brother

"Whatever you say bro" Leo said with a sly grin

"Face it, you like it when you fight someone verbally as well as physically" Sierra explained "she gets in your face and you like that"

"No I don't"

"Okay" she shrugged

"Whatever you say" Leo finished as he took his girlfriends hand and led her upstairs to his room.

Raph huffed and crossed his arms as he slouched on the couch "I don't need her" he muttered "I don't know what they're talking about"

_The next day_

Vanessa, Sierra, Alex, Melanie and Aunt Raven were all sitting in the nail salon getting their toes done. Since Aunt Raven got back she has been taking her niece and her friends out for some girl time.

"So what has been going on with you girls" Raven started off "Meet anyone new"

All the girls looked at each other then back at Raven and said "No not really"

"Well where's Lauren I haven't seen her in a while?" Raven asked

"Probably with her new boyfriend" Sierra responded

"Connor?" Vanessa asked

"Nope it's someone else, I don't know who, and right now I don't care" Sierra said coldly

"Uh-oh did something happened between you two" Raven asked

"Not really" she paused for a second "I guess you really can't have anything happen if she's never around"

"Oh I gotcha" Vanessa said "She's spending so much time with her boyfriend that she never pays any attention to you or anyone else for that matter"

"Pretty much or she'll talk about him 24/7"

"I see" Raven said slowly

"I don't know maybe I'm being selfish" she shrugged "But I know that when I'm with my boyfriend I still acknowledge other people's existence"

"That's true" Alex agreed

"Hold on rewind" the aunt said suddenly "When did you get a boyfriend and why wasn't I informed of this"

"I've had one for a while. While you were in Paris" She explained simply

"Well aren't you going to tell me about him" she asked before the woman doing her nails told her it was time for her manicure

"I love that color on you" she pointed at the dark red color on her toes

"Why thank you, but you're not getting out of this that easy" Raven said slyly "We'll talk about this later"

Vanessa, Alex and Melanie giggled at their friend's misfortune

"Not funny"

"What are you gonna do?"Melanie asked

"I'll think of something"

Melanie stopped her laughter long enough to ask them "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, what goes on?"

"What do you think it means when you dream about the person you thought you hated?"

"That depends on who it is you're dreaming about" Alex said

"Well it… it's Raph"

Three heads in turned to look at her followed by a simultaneous "What?"

"I know" Melanie slouched a bit in her seat "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you" Alex giggled "You just like the guy"

"But…" Mel started

Sierra interrupted "First tell us what this dream was about"

"Just your typical knight in shining armor rescue minus the shining armor…and the horse" she smiled to herself as she remembered it "Instead we took off on his motorcycle… and then after that he--" she paused and blushed a red that would match her hair color "Well you really don't need to know what happened after that"

"Wow" was all the girls could say

"But how can I be thinking this way about someone who is so arrogant"

They said nothing only shrugged "This is something only you can figure out"

Melanie groaned and slouched some more, knowing that this task was gonna be a difficult one.

This one is short I apologize,

but still read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Hi peeps next chapter is here

Please take note that I do not own the song used in this chapter.

And there is sex in this chapter

…

Chapter 19

_A month later_

"What do you guys want for your birthday" Sierra asked from her usual position on Leo's lap

"Oh my goodness" Vanessa said "That's coming up pretty soon"

"Yes, yes it is" Don said

"Well, I know what I want" Mikey said

"Then tell Vanessa cause I already have your gift wrapped" Sierra told him

"When did you do that?"

"Like a week ago. You're too easy to shop for"

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me" the orange clad turtle begged

"No, no, no you gotta wait"

Mikey whined "I don't wanna wait"

"Too bad"

"Fine" Mikey crossed his arms and pouted

Sierra suddenly gasped "What's wrong" Vanessa asked

"I just figured out what I'm getting for Leo and Don" she responded

"That was fast" Don said

"Vanessa, we're going shopping"

"When?"

"As soon as I figure out what to get for Raph"

"I know what you can get for him" Mikey said with a sly smile

"What exactly would that be" Vanessa asked almost afraid to know

"Melanie"

"Oh please, they hate each other"

"Or so you think"

"What are you saying Mike?" Leo asked

Melanie and Raph had been at each other's throats even after Mel and the girls had that talk. Every time Melanie would show up at the lair they would get into some stupid argument or just glare at each other.

"I'm saying that Melanie and Raph would be perfect for each other" Mikey said "Think about it, if they hate each other then why does Melanie even bother showing up to the lair. If that were me I would not even bother to come back even if Sierra tried to force me to" Mikey explained "As for Raph, he is always talking about her" Leo and Don nodded in agreement "Even when she isn't here or she just hasn't done anything at all, he'll go on a twenty minute rant on something she did a week ago" Mikey continued "My point is that they can't hate each other as much as you think or else they'd stay away from each other"

"He's got a point" Leo said

"Yeah and a good one at that" Don agreed "But if you plan on attempting to hook them up, how are you planning on doing that"

"I'll handle that" Vanessa volunteered

"How?" Sierra asked "They are two of the most stubborn people ever"

"That doesn't mean it can't work out in the end"

_A few days later_

"Who wants cake?" Sierra asked "The first birthday boy in the kitchen gets the first slice which is always the biggest"

April, Casey, Vanessa, Sierra, and Master Splinter all laughed as flashes of green flew past them.

"Is that your double chocolate chip chocolate cake" Mikey asked

"You know me so well" she said and pulled off the aluminum foil covering the pan.

"Sweet"

"Oh my God, I just gained twenty pounds" April said

They sat down, everyone sang and Sierra cut it up. Since Mikey claimed he was the first one in the kitchen he was given a bigger piece than the rest as promised. April and Casey gave them their gifts and so did Master Splinter. Of course Master Splinter's gift to Mikey, which were a couple of scented candles for meditation, didn't really interest him, but thanked him and appreciated it.

"So Sierra, Vanessa it's your turn"

"Vanessa, you go first"

"Alright" Vanessa walked out of the kitchen and came back with three bags.

One blue, one purple and one orange.

"Raph you're gonna have to wait a while for your gift, can you do that"

"Sure no prob"

"Good it will be here tonight, I promise" Vanessa said

Mikey was the first to open his bag, he pulled out three brand new Justice Force comics books.

"Nice thanks V"

"You're quite welcome"

Leo was given a book on ancient Japanese swords and Don was given a computer mouse in the shape of a turtle

"Aw, that's so cute" Sierra mused

"Yeah and I figured it would go perfectly with the gift you got him" she looked back to Don "By the way the rest of your gift is at my house we can go get it later"

"Alright" he said and kissed her lightly "I can't wait"

"Now Sierra" Vanessa said "It is time to give your wonderful gifts to these wonderful people"

"Let me guess they're all expensive aren't they" April said

"Well… yeah… kinda" Sierra told her "Who wants their gift first" Mikey's hand flew up and Sierra rephrased her question "Who, besides Mikey, wants their gift"

"Don does" Vanessa volunteered

"Oh no I'm afraid" Don joked

"No need to be afraid silly. Casey come help me please"

"Sure" Casey followed Sierra out of the room

"Vanessa, go get Raph's present"

"I'm on it"

Casey walked back in with a box wrapped with purple wrapping paper. He set it down in front of the purple clad turtle who just stared at it.

"Dude, open it or I will" Mikey said

"You can help"

Don and Mikey quickly tore open the paper.

"Wow, new computer"

"No more complaining about your old one being too slow"

"I did a lot of that didn't I?

The entire room nodded

"Thanks Sierra"

"Now Raph, remember that motorcycle you totaled" Sierra asked

"Yes" Raph answered "You didn't" he said when he thought about it for a while

"I did" she nodded toward the living room

Raph got up out of his seat, ran to the living room and came back in just as quickly "She really did"

Everybody followed him out to the living area where Vanessa stood next to a blood red motorcycle.

"So best friend…" Mikey started

"Alex and Dimitri are on their way with your gift"

"We're here" Dimitri said as he walked in with an orange package "Sorry we took so long someone wouldn't let us leave unless we brought him along"

"Oh no" Raph said as he realized who "he" was

"Raphie" a voice called

"Gotta go" Raph said and disappeared

Rico sauntered into the lair and stood next to Mikey "Yo Rico"

"Sup Mikey" Rico greeted the youngest turtle "Where's your bro?"

"As much I would love to help, and you know I do, I just can't because I don't know''

"Okay then" he started to walk away "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you"

Alex handed Mikey the present in her hands. He quickly ripped the paper off and opened the box inside that held at least ten video games.

"Take good care of them" Dimitri said

"These are yours" Mikey asked

"Yeah I beat them all like seven times and Sierra said you would play any game" Dimitri explained "I erased everything and I keep disks clean so it's like they are brand new. Think of it as a gift from me"

"And what good are video games if you don't have the proper game system to go with it" Alex asked and Dimitri handed over the other box.

"PS3" Sierra smiled "I was thinking you were in need of an upgrade"

"Guess where I'm gonna be for the rest of the day" Mikey exclaimed "As soon as Donnie hooks this up for me"

"Right" Donnie took the brand new game system "I better start on this now"

"Yes, yes you should"

"Does your aunt know you're buying all this" April asked

"Yeah, she was with me"

"Your aunt's awesome" Mikey said

"I know right"

"Where are you guys taking me" Melanie sat in the back seat of Dimitri's car

"To your surprise" Alex said

"Which is?"

"You gotta wait" Dimitri told her

She was excited, she wanted to know what the surprise was, but waiting wasn't one of her strong suits. It was safe to say she wasn't too happy when Dimitri pulled up next to an alleyway.

"Alright let's go"

"Why are we here?"

"So you can say happy birthday to the guys"

"Fine"

'That was easy' Alex thought 'Vanessa may be right about these two'

"Raph, get out here" Mikey yelled to his brother in the dojo. Mikey was already absorbed in one of Dimitri's video games and he didn't feel like getting up now. Leo and Don left with their girlfriends so he was stuck with the hothead.

"What do you want Mikey" Raph emerged from the dojo, then saw Melanie

"What is she doing here?"

"Melanie came to tell you something"

"Oh really, what would that be?"

Melanie refused to say anything, so Alex elbowed her.

"Ow" she rubbed her arm "You got some bony elbows"

"Would you just…" Alex started

"Alright" she interrupted "Happy Birthday" she gave them a fake smile

"Thanks Mel" Mike said then turned back to his game "Whatever" was Raph' answer before disappearing into the dojo

"What's his problem?"

"You're his problem" Mikey said

"It's not my fault that he's a stubborn brat"

"You're both stubborn"

Melanie sat down next to Mikey "I am not"

"And you're always in denial" Mikey added

"No I'm not"

"See"

"Alex am I…" she looked back and no one was there

"They left while you were talking to me"

"Figures" she sighed "So what are you playing"

"God of War" he said simply

"Is it fun?"

"Yes it is" he answered a little annoyed because she kept distracting him

Ten more minutes of asking pointless questions about a game she obviously didn't care about and Mikey eventually just snapped.

"Look can you go bother someone else" Mikey finally yelled

"Who are you talking to like that" Melanie glared, but Mike didn't back down. She was wasting his valuable game time.

"I was talking to you" he said snidely Now go bother Raph or something, I'm sure he'd love your company"

"Fine, I will" she got up and stomped toward the dojo. When inside she watched as Raph beat his punching bag like it was someone he hated. Every punch and every kick made his muscles ripple. It looked as if he didn't know she was there so she stared in silence. 'It seems like he's always working out' she thought 'But I gotta admit he looks good doing it'

"What do you want?" Raph asked suddenly

Melanie blinked "How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard the door open" Raph said "And Mikey yelling"

"Oh"

"So what happened, did you annoy Mikey"

"I don't know how, but yes"

"Were you talking to him?"

"Yes"

"Well there's your problem, he hates that" Raph chuckled as he remembered the same situation happening to him "Unless you're giving him useful information about the game you shouldn't bother him"

"Why?"

"He just doesn't like getting distracted while playing"

"Alright so what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"So, you wanna do nothing… together"

Raph looked at her like he has never seen this red-haired teenager a day in his life. "You actually want to stay in the same room as me?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Uh…no, I guess not" Raph said "But… why? I thought you hated me"

"I was thinking, we got off on the wrong foot. We should just start over"

"Um, okay"

…

"So how'd it go?" Vanessa asked over the phone

"It went pretty well" Dimitri could be heard on the other end "Operation Hotheaded Hook-up is under way"

"What do we do now?" Alex asked

"Just leave them alone"

"That's it?"

"Yep, gotta go now, bye"

…

"Hey Sierra when did you say your aunt would be back again"

Sierra looked up from her spot next to Leo "In about two hours" she felt his arm wrap around her small waist.

"So how about we…" his hand traveled low until it reached her already bear butt "do that again"

"I don't know Leo I'm kinda warn out from the last time"

"Come on I know you have more energy then that" Leo said huskily. She stared into his eyes, bit down on her lip, and that was all it took to have him all over her for the third time.

Through the rapid kisses, Leo maneuvered himself on top of Sierra and held her hands over her head. He began to suck on her neck until he heard a moan escape her lips. He could feel her squeezing his hands and her legs rising and parting. He kissed down her breasts, her stomach and all the way down south. He brushed her thighs with his mouth, to build her desire for him. He played with her body until he could hear her whimper.

He started to massage her with his tongue, causing her moans to become louder. When he came back up to kiss her lips he also slowly entered her wetness, another moan escaped her and her back arched instinctively. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her as he gradually sped up his thrusts.

As he moved faster, submerging himself deeper inside her, Leo's grunts and groans became just as loud as his girl's moans. Their breathing became heavy and their bodies dripped as they rubbed against each other.

Sierra unwrapped her legs from around his waist and spread them as far as she could, allowing him to go deeper and faster than either of them thought possible. Her moans became pleasure-filled screams as she repeated his name and he grabbed her thighs. She clawed at his upper arms and softly bit his shoulder. Sensations grew so intense neither of them wanted to stop. Their bodies shook and quivered together several times, until all energy was spent.

Finally Leo rolled them both over to their sides not wanting to leave her warmth.

"Well" Sierra panted "you've gotten better since the first time"

Leo only smiled slyly and claimed her lips hungrily.

…

_In Vanessa's apartment_

Don spent his time at Vanessa's as she sang to him. He's never been able to hear her sing before, but he's been told that she could. Her voice was so angelic to him and her ability to play different instruments amazed him.

They were now sitting at the white grand piano. Don closed his eyes as she listened to her sing to him once again.

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

Some people search for a fountain  
The promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him

Handed a world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you

"Beautiful" Don said and smiled down at his girl "And so are you"

"Oh you are so corny"

"But you love corny people"

"Yeah I do" she kissed him lightly on the lips "Happy Birthday" she said "Now maybe we should go check on your brother to see how my gift is working for him"

"If he hasn't killed her yet"

"Very funny"

…

_Later in the lair_

"Mikey, where is everybody?" Vanessa asked when she got back to the lair

"Leo is still at Sierra's and… I haven't heard anything from Melanie or Raph for a few hours"

"Where are they?" Don asked

"Last I checked… in the dojo" Vanessa and Don headed for the quiet dojo hoping that they haven't killed each other. Vanessa slid the door open to find Raph pinning Melanie up against the wall kissing her hungrily. Vanessa squealed in excitement "Man I'm good" Vanessa said, Raph pulled away from Melanie and wiped his mouth. Melanie looked like a wreck. Her lips were swollen, her hair was messy and she was panting.

"Wow, things got pretty hot in here" Don snickered

"Happy Birthday Raphael" Vanessa told him

"What?"

"Mel was your gift that I told you to wait for"

"Oh"

"You were just using me" Mel asked while she straightened herself out

"Yeah, pretty much" Vanessa replied "And wasn't it worth it?"

Mel felt a strong arm wrap around her waist "Okay, maybe it was worth it"

…

Do you like?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Now listen sweet pea, I think we should talk about this boyfriend of yours" Auntie Rae asked her niece suddenly as she ate her dinner

Sierra nearly choked on her pasta "What do you mean? Why do we need to talk about him?" she asked nervously "I already told you everything you need to know he's sweet and a perfect gentleman isn't that your ideal man"

"Yes it is, but…"

"Of course there's a 'but'"

"Just listen, I think I have the right to know who my niece is seeing everyday, don't you"

"I know, but"

"No buts young lady"

"Oh come on"

"I want to meet him tomorrow and I don't care when" Raven said firmly "But he better be here"

"Yes ma'am" Sierra groaned

…

"Seems like you're in a bit of a predicament" Vanessa said as she listened to the story

"Ya think" she lowered her voice "How am I supposed to tell her that my boyfriend is a mutated turtle"

"Aunt Raven is not the type who judges people" Alex explained "You might get lucky"

"Yeah she's cool and if you really like the guy what can she do about it" Dimitri added in

"You mean besides forbidding me from seeing him"

"She won't do that"

"I know"

"Now head for the lair, it would probably be a good idea to warn them about this" Vanessa said "I'll go with you"

"Me too" Melanie chimed in

"You always do"

"Yeah, we know"

"Let's go"

…

"Guys, where's Leo?" Sierra asked as soon as she walked through the door

"Where do you think he is?" Mikey responded then pointed upstairs

"Oh right" she said blankly

"Alright sis what's up?" Mikey asked noticing his friend's change in attitude

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong" she chuckled nervously

"Because I know you"

"Alright, my aunt wants to meet Leo face to face"

"Oh"

"Yeah and I don't know how to explain this to her"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad"

"So I've been told" she sighed "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wake my man out of his meditative trance"

"Good luck Sierra"

Sierra ran up the stairs to Leo's room. She slowly opened the door and the familiar smell of lavender reached her nose. She always hated disturbing him, but this was an emergency.

"Leo" she said quietly and he opened his eyes "Hey Sierra how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Can I ask you something?"

She had his full attention now "Sure, what's wrong"

"My… aunt would like to see you now"

She saw his muscles tense "Okay, when does she want me there?"

"Today"

"Okay" was all he could manage to say

"But come at like six I want to warm her up to the fact that you're a turtle"

"Okay, see you at six"

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little bit"

"Me too"

…

Before she opened the door to her apartment she took a deep breath partially hoping that her favorite aunt had forgotten about this meeting. No such luck.

"So where is he?" Auntie Rae asked

"He'll be here soon" she stared up at the clock, 5:55, 'I only have five minutes to do this'

"Auntie Rae, there's something I need to tell you about Leo and his brothers"

"You're gonna tell me that your little friends are not human and they live in the sewers"

Raven laughed when she saw her niece's face change into a look of confusion "I already saw them"

"What? When? How?"

"When I first came home, I went up to your room to tell you I was here. Imagine my surprise when I saw four turtle like creatures sprawled all over your room"

Sierra stared "There was one you were cuddled up against, I'm guessing that's Leo"

She nodded slowly

"And when you ran up to your room, I saw them jump into the sewers"

"You knew this whole time and you didn't say anything"

"Well I figured if you wanted to tell me you would have, you always tell me everything"

"That's true" she smirked "You're the best aunt ever"

"I know. Now let me see those turtles that I spent all that money on"

"Okay" she ran up to her room "Oh good you're all here, let's go"

"You sure" Raph asked

"Absolutely"

She led them down the stairs

"Ah, there they are"

"Hi" Mikey was the first to speak up

"So nice to finally meet you all" she greet them "Now I'm pretty sure you have been taking care of my precious niece"

"Definitely" Leo said firmly

"I'm guessing you're Leo"

"Lucky guess" Sierra said

"So which one of you got the motorcycle I bought"

"That would be me" Raph said

"You better not destroy it. I paid good money for that thing"

"Yes ma'am"

"And stop with the 'yes ma'am' I hate that. I feel old when people do that"

"Then what should we call you" Mikey asked

"Auntie Rae will do just fine" Raven answered "I like that better"

"Cool" Mikey said then turned to Sierra "Your aunt is awesome"

"I know" Sierra smiled up at her aunt

…

Things get pretty interesting after this.

Picture of Aunt Raven on profile, check it out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_In the courtyard, two weeks later_

"Sierra, are you okay?" Alex asked when she noticed her best friend moping. She didn't say anything just stared at the ground and it didn't take long to figure out what was wrong. "Is it that time of the year already"

Sierra nodded slowly and kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Alex hugged her friend knowing that this week was going to be absolute hell for her. That's how Dimitri found them.

"Hey girls, what's wrong"

"It's that time"

"Oh jeez" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "What are we gonna do about Mel and Vanessa when they see her like this. They're probably gonna ask questions"

"True" she sighed "We'll try to work our way around that"

"Well you better start thinking cause here they come"

Melanie was the first to start asking questions "Alright, I wanna know what's going on, why were you acting so weird in Chemistry today?" she asked rather harshly

Sierra didn't respond instead she sobbed even more into her friends shoulder "Melanie" Alex said "What the hell"

Melanie suddenly looked guilty "I'm sorry, I was just worried"

"Is that how you talk to people when you're worried" Dimitri snapped "That was not cool" he sat down on the other side of Sierra.

"But really, what's wrong" Vanessa asked

Alex sighed "Now is not the time alright" she said calmly "Now why don't you go to the lair and we'll take Sierra home. Come on Dimitri" Alex and Dimitri helped Sierra, who was now shaking from all the crying, up and led her to his car leaving behind two very confused girls.

_Later in the lair _

Melanie and Vanessa walked in alone for the first time, still thinking about Sierra.

"Ugh" Melanie groaned

"It's bugging you too isn't it?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, big time"

"What's bugging you and why is it taking my job?" Mikey joked as he draped an arm around both of the girls "And where's the rest of the group?"

"Alex and Dimitri took Sierra home, and Rico… hm come to think of it I haven't seen him" Melanie answered

"Rico's already here" Mikey chuckled "He's in the dojo with Raph"

Just then Rico walked in "Hey you two how's it going"

"Just fine I guess" Vanessa said

"Fine? That's it" Donnie said as he walked out of his lab and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Raph came out of the dojo just as Leo came out of his room "Where's Sierra?" Leo asked

"She's at home" Vanessa answered

"She was upset all day today" Melanie added in before Raph snaked an arm around his girl's waist and kissing her temple. Rico became silent and everyone noticed "Rico what do you know?"

"I think I know what's wrong. What's today's date?"

"April 26… why?"

Rico's eyes widened, he ran to the couch where his back pack was, pulled out his phone and after searching through it for a while he finally muttered "Shit" he threw his book bag over his shoulder and headed for the exit as texted frantically. Leo and Raph blocked his path "Guys I know you love me and all, but I gotta go"

"Not until you tell us what's going on" Raph said

"I can't say, this is something only Sierra can tell you"

"Don't you think I have a right to know what's wrong with my girlfriend" Leo asked

"Of course you do Leo, but it's not my place to say anything" Rico said and the guys heard something in his voice that they've never heard before. Seriousness.

"Would you just tell us, we're her friends too you know" Melanie exclaimed

"Easy tomato top, I'm still upset with you for fucking with my man" Rico countered and Melanie instantly became silent. "Now if I say something will you let me leave?"

Raph and Leo nodded "Okay fine" he sighed and raked his hands through his gel-less hair "… something" he said finally "Okay bye" he pushed past the turtles blocking the exit and ran into the maze of sewer passages"

"Damn he got us good"

"Mikey, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… this time" Mikey threw his hands up defensively

"Now, don't blame Mikey he had nothing to with this. Apparently this has something to do with the date" Vanessa rubbed her temples "This is gonna bug me for the rest of the day"

…

_Later at Sierra's place_

"Hey I'm here" Rico yelled from the other side of the door.

Raven answered "Hey Ricardo"

"Hey auntie how's Sierra"

"Not great, she hasn't stopped crying since she got home"

He headed up the stairs where he heard the clear sound of sobbing.

"This is gonna be a rough week"

…

The next day was the same thing. Sierra moped and cried, Vanessa, Melanie and the guys worried and Rico, Dimitri and Alex refused to tell them anything. It's not like they wanted to hide things from them, it just wouldn't feel right if they told Sierra's business.

After a lot of convincing Dimitri was able to get Sierra to come to the lair, maybe the guys could cheer her up.

"Alright Sierra is here, but she's still upset" Alex explained "All she needs is a shoulder to cry on, don't ask questions, got it"

"Fine" Raph said

Leo and Don agreed

"Where's Mike?" Alex asked

"Up in his room"

"Okay I'll go get her"

Alex went back to the elevator and came back with Dimitri and Rico leading Sierra into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was still shaking, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She was an emotional wreck.

"Come here" Leo said suddenly to her. She ran up to him and hugged him tight as fresh tears filled her eyes. Leo rubbed her back and smoothed out her hair. She felt two more pairs of arms wrap around her. Then Mikey came bounding down the stairs and he asked the one question Alex wished he had heard before "Sierra are you okay?" and to make matters worse he asked "What happened?"

'Damn it Mikey' Alex thought and just as she expecting Sierra pushed away the arms holding her and ran off, back to the elevator. When it fully closed behind her Alex walked up to Mike and smacked him on the arm

"Ow. Was it something I said?"

"Yes" she said "Dimitri, Rico let's go"

Dimitri and Rico ran to the elevator

"Ugh, I hate it when this girl makes me run" Rico complained

"You're not used to this by now?" Dimitri asked

"I'm just saying"

Alex went to follow them, but Leo stopped her "Please Alex" he practically begged "Tell me what's wrong"

"I'm sorry Leo, but I just can't"

She turned away from them and headed for the elevator.

…

Dun Dun Dun

What is wrong with Sierra?

Oh no!

Read and review to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Guys" Vanessa ran into the lair excitedly with Melanie right behind her

"What's going on?" Don turned to her

"I think I know what's happening this week"

"What?"

"Sierra's birthday is this Friday"

"So what does this have to do with her being depressed" Raph asked

"It doesn't, but don't you think it would help if we threw her a party" Vanessa suggested "Maybe it could get her out of depression mode"

"You really think that could work"

"It's worth a try" Vanessa shrugged "I don't like seeing her like this"

"Me neither" Mikey added "She's kinda bringing me down"

"We can decorate down here, can't we?" Melanie asked

"I don't see why not" Leo agreed

"Then let's do it"

…

_The school courtyard that Friday_

Alex, Rico and Dimitri huddled around Sierra mostly to make sure she didn't do anything rash. It was Rico's turn to let her cry on his shoulder.

'This is the last day, hopefully we can get through it without any problems' Rico thought as he smoothed out his friend's hair. Sierra had just stopped crying and was now staring blankly at the ground. Suddenly his phone beeped and so did Dimitri's and Alex's. They all got the same text that said 'Come to the lair and bring Sierra'

"It's from Vanessa" Dimitri said out loud "What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know, but now I'm worried" Alex responded nervously

"Why?"

"What if they figured it out? The guys, Vanessa and Melanie are smart people and two of them are freakin geniuses. It wouldn't be hard for them"

"Should we go?" Rico asked

"Well Dimitri is the one with the car"

"Do you wanna see the guys Sierra? If not we'll take you home" Dimitri asked genuinely concerned

She looked to him with her red eyes and nodded

"Okay let's go"

…

"Is everything ready?" Vanessa asked "They'll be here any second"

"Everything is fine" Mel said

Leo clutched the rectangular box in his hand holding the gift he was going to give her. They've been together for seven months now and he was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. He was nervous, but he felt that now would be a good time to tell her, to let her know that he would always be there for her.

As soon as she said this the door to the lair opened up and everyone shouted happy birthday.

"Oh boy" Alex said as she smacked her forehead then looked to Sierra to watch her reaction 'Please don't run, please don't cry'

To her surprise she did neither, she just stared blankly "Do you want to stay?" Rico asked breaking the awkward silence. She nodded eventually after thinking about it for a while.

"Alright let's party"

While listening to music, eating the cake that Mikey worked so hard to make and eating snacks Alex, Dimitri and Rico kept a watchful eye on Sierra as she attempted to have fun. She didn't smile or laugh. Not even Mikey could make her laugh. She didn't even speak to anyone, but at least she didn't burst into tears. Not yet anyway.

Everything was going just fine until…

"Sierra, I wanna give you my gift now" Vanessa sat down with her at the kitchen table. Sierra took the box that Vanessa slid across the table. She opened it to find a pair of black dance paws with a turtle on it.

"I thought you could use a new pair"

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Oh no, I made her cry' she thought

Sierra stood up and ran out of the kitchen almost running into Alex along the way.

"Dimitri" Alex called

The blonde haired male turned just in time to see Sierra running out the door.

"Damn it, come on Rico"

"She's gonna make me run again" Rico complained

"Yes, now let's go" Dimitri pushed him out the door "And Alex as much as you want to wait, I think now is a good time to tell them"

"I know, you're right"

He kissed her on the forehead and ran after Sierra.

She turned to see four turtles and two girls staring at her 'This is a little awkward' Alex thought

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on now?" Melanie asked "Or do we have to force it outta you"

"Relax I'll tell you, but first…" she looked to Vanessa "What happened in there?"

"I just gave her the gift I got her"

"Which was?"

"A pair of new dance paws"

"Yeah, that'll do it"

"What does that have to do with Sierra running out of the lair crying?"

"Sit down guys, it's a long story"

They did as they were told; sitting themselves on the couch and waiting for the one thing they've been wanting to hear.

Answers.

"Okay listen today isn't just Sierra's birthday" she paused "It's the eighth anniversary of her mother's death"

"What?" Leo asked now suddenly feeling guilty

Alex nodded sadly "And there's more. She feels as if she murdered her own mother"

"Why?"

She sighed before starting off the story "Eight years ago, Sierra wasn't exactly the nice person that we all know and love. She had lost her father in an accident and she was spoiled. Which didn't help at all"

_Flashback _

_Sierra's tenth birthday_

Right after her party was over Sierra's mother, Danielle was finally going to give her daughter a special gift.

She ripped the bright wrapping paper off the box expecting something expensive like the stuff her aunt got her, but when she saw that it was just a tan pair of dance paws she became upset "This is it, this is all you're giving me" she screamed "This isn't what I wanted"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get what you wanted sweetie, but…"

"You're so mean to me" and with that she threw the dance paws at her and yelled "I hate you"

She ran out the door and as soon Danielle got over what her child just said to her she was running after her.

Sierra ran into a random alley and hid behind a dumpster. When her mother caught up with she tried desperately to coax her out of the dark alleyway.

"Come on honey, let's talk about this at home"

"No, I don't want to go home with you"

"It's not safe out here you could get hurt"

"Go away"

"You should do what she says, she sounds pretty upset" a male voice said

Danielle stood up and turned to see a man probably in his early twenties he had a green spiked mohawk, a nose piercing and was sporting a purple dragon tattoo. "What do you want?" she said afraid for her life as well as her child's. Sierra stuck her head out from behind the dumpster and watched.

"Oh nothing, just a few of your belongings"

Without question she took off her necklaces, her bracelet, an anklet and her gold earrings. "There take it all"

"Thanks, but I think you missed something" he said when he noticed a ring on her finger "Hand over the ring too"

"No please" Danielle begged "This is the only thing I have left to remember my husband"

"That's too bad, hand it over"

"I can't. Please don't" she tried begging again

"I don't think you're hearing me" the purple dragon pulled out a handgun "Give me the ring or you can die"

She gulped and slowly started to pull the ring off, but slipped it back on and said "No"

"Fine, have it your way" he shrugged before firing one bullet right through her skull. Her body hit the ground in a lifeless heap and all Sierra could do was stare helplessly as he took her mother's wedding ring. The purple dragon walked over to Sierra and grabbed onto her arm.

"Peek a boo ya little twerp" he laughed when she heard her whimper and only tightened his grip "You should've listened to your mother kid" he let her go and he walked away.

_End of flashback_

"Since then she just hasn't been able to forgive herself" by the end of the story both Vanessa and Melanie were in tears. Raph and Don did all they could to comfort them.

"This explains so much. The nightmares, the killing sprees on the purple dragons when she went on patrol with us" Leo said

"And after that things got worse" Alex continued "I know you guys have seen her scars on her arms and legs right?"

Everyone nodded

"Well after the funeral she started cutting herself. She became…" Alex stopped to think of the right word to use at the moment

"Depressed" Don finished

"Yeah pretty much" Alex said "In fact that cheery little brunette that you guys love so much was actually suicidal at one point. That's how bad it got. She was sent to a therapist, she had to take anti- depressants and all that other stuff"

Leo clenched his fists in anger, he wished he could find this purple dragon so he can rip his head off… literally. Alex noticed this and tried to calm him down.

"Don't feel bad, she'll be back to normal in no time"

"That's not what is making me mad"

"Now I'm actually afraid to know what is"

"Well now we know why she didn't want to tell us anything" Melanie finally said

"Look guys, you haven't known her for a full year yet. I've known her since the first grade and it took her three years to finally tell me what happened. She doesn't mean anything by it, she just hates talking about it" Leo suddenly stood up "I'm gonna go talk to her"

"Wait" Mikey stopped him "Take this" he gave his older brother a square box "It's a gift that me, Don and Raph decided to give her"

He smiled at them "Thanks guys"

…

Sierra cried on her pillow back at her apartment with Dimitri, Rico, and Raven surrounding her.

"It's okay sweet pea" she gently stroked her niece's hair

"No, it's not okay, I killed her"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did. If I wasn't so selfish and spoiled, if I didn't run away then maybe she'd still be alive" Sierra cried "It's my fault"

"Stop saying that Sierra" Dimitri said "No one thinks this is your fault"

"But it is"

"The guys don't think that" Rico said once he realized that Leo was climbing through the window

"They would if they knew what happened"

"Are you mad at them for throwing you a party?"

"Why would I be mad at them? They were just trying to do something nice for me and I ran out on them" she hid her face in her pillow "They probably hate me now"

"No we don't" Leo finally spoke up. Sierra sat straight up and looked right into his brown eyes. Raven got up off the bed "We'll leave you two alone now" she led the two boys out of the room.

"Hey Leo" she said as she wiped away the remainder of her tears

"Hey" he sat next to her

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex told us what happened"

"I figured she would"

"Sierra, I don't like seeing you like this" Leo said "I want you to be able to come to me if you have a problem"

"I know, but I just felt so… guilty about what I did. I thought if I tried to keep it to myself and tried to forget about it then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with the pain"

"That's no way to deal with pain" he held onto her hand

"I know that now, but I was afraid then she could be alive if it wasn't for me" Sierra tried hard to keep her tears at bay "The last thing I said to her was 'I hate you' and I can't take it back" she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"She may not be here, but I'm sure that she is very proud of you"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely" Leo said "You're more mature, you always have your friends backs, and look at us you're dating a giant turtle"

"I couldn't ask for a better person to be with"

"And you are certainly not spoiled anymore"

Sierra smiled "Thanks"

"No problem, glad I could be of service to you" he ran a hand down her back and then remembered something "Oh yeah I almost forgot" he pulled one of the boxes out of his belt "My brothers got you something"

"Really? What is it?" she asked taking it

"You gotta open it to find out" so she did and inside was a silver charm bracelet with four turtle charms on it. She couldn't help, but laugh which made Leo smile, she hasn't smiled this whole week "It's so nice to hear you laugh again and to see you smile" she helped her put the bracelet on her wrist and then pulled something else out of his belt "This is from me" She gave a small gasp when she opened it. It was a gold necklace in the shape of a heart. What really got her was what was engraved on the back. _Always and Forever. _She felt tears well up in her eyes, but they were happy tears this time.

"That's how long I'll be yours. I love you"

The tears finally slid down her cheeks "I love you too" she managed to choke out

"I'm so glad to hear that" he said then kissed her passionately. He took the necklace and put it on for her.

"I have something for you too" she said once she calmed down

He gave her a confused look, but she took his hand and led him downstairs to the glass case with Sierra's trophies.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait" she opened it and pulled out a necklace of her own that was hidden behind one of her medals. It was in the shape of a wing and encrusted with diamonds.

"What's this?"

She sighed "It belonged to my mother, she said that her mother gave it to her father and she gave it to my father and now I'm giving it to you"

"You're what?"

"That's right it's yours now"

"But I… I can't take something that means so much to you"

"Don't worry" she reached up and gently brushed her fingers on his cheek "She told me that if and when I find that special someone then she wanted me to give them this. I didn't understand at the time, now I do"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"Then I shall cherish it"

She only smiled and kissed him again "I'm sorry I had you guys worrying so much"

"It's fine, all is forgiven" he wrapped her in a tight hug "Now do you want to head back down to the lair?"

"Sure let's go"

Bet you didn't see that coming did ya?

Ha!

And if you did you are very smart and I am so proud of you

Anyways read and review to unlock the next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_In the lair_

"Hi Sierra, are you okay?" Melanie asked when she came back in with Leo. She simply nodded and Vanessa rambled "Sierra we are so sorry about this, we didn't mean to upset you we just wanted you to be happy and…"

"Whoa V, calm down, it's okay" she laughed "You were just trying to be nice and I understand that if anything I should be apologizing to you guys"

"How about we change the subject?" Alex asked

"Good idea" Sierra agreed "I have to tell you guys something anyway"

The girls left the room, leaving the guys in the living area.

"So bro, how did she like the gifts we got her"

"She loved them, it really brightened her day"

"That's good" Don responded happily "Now what's that?" he asked pointing to the silver wing that hung around his neck.

"It belonged to her mother and she trusted me with it" Leo explained

Just then screams could be heard from the kitchen. The guys headed toward them in a hurry not knowing that everything was just fine.

_Earlier_

"Do you mind if I tell you guys something first?" Alex asked

"Sure, go ahead" Sierra said

"I just thought I'd say that Lauren is a bitch"

"Uh-oh what happened?" Sierra asked worried

"She knew what was going on this whole week and never bothered to come near you" she started "And I tried to text her and you wanna know what she said"

"Enlighten us" Melanie said

"She told me that Sierra needs to grow up. It happened eight years ago, tell her to suck it up and get over it" Alex said anger rising

"Calm down Alex, it's fine. Let her say what she wants"

"She was supposed to be your friend. She was supposed to be there for you not ignore you, say things like that and leave with some guy"

"I don't care. She wants to be like that then her" she said calmly hoping Alex would get the hint

"Fine"

"So what do you have to tell us Sierra?" Vanessa asked

"So I got the gifts that the guys gave me" she started off showing the girls her bracelet and necklace

"Aw those are so cute"

"Now, look on the back of the necklace" she flipped it over and showed them what was engraved. She was answered with awes

"And he told me he loved me"

Instead of awes she was answered with screams of excitement. Leo and his brothers ran into the room.

"What happened? What's going on?" Leo asked

"Nothing" the girls said innocently and started giggling

…

"Ugh, I hate Mondays" Melanie complained "I'm always tired" she leaned her head on Sierra's shoulder

"Well if you would go to sleep instead of staying up late talking to Raph you wouldn't have this problem"

"Oh shut up, like you haven't done the same with Leo all weekend"

Everyone laughed "Well what did you expect, he said I love you"

"I know and a part of me still can't believe it"

"Alright you love birds, why don't we stop for ice cream before going to rehearsal and cheerleading practice" Alex asked

"Don't worry, I already quit the cheerleading whores"

"What? When?" Sierra asked

"Missy told me that if I wanted to stay on the squad then I couldn't hang out with any of you guys" Melanie explained "So I quit, she really hates you"

"I know and I don't care" Sierra said "I'm sorry you had to quit because of us"

Melanie shrugged it off "I only joined because I needed something to do after school" she continued "I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I didn't belong with them"

"Hey, you live and you learn" Vanessa said while her nose stayed in her latest novel

"Uh-oh" Dimitri said suddenly

"What's wrong" Alex asked

"The wicked witch of the west is coming this way"

They turned toward the blonde haired bitch coming their way, along with two other girls.

"Still with these losers are you" Missy referred to Melanie when she said this

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that"

"Not at all traitor" Missy said

"Tramp"

"Bitch"

"Takes one to know one" Melanie easily countered

"Skank"

Melanie shrugged "Brunette" she received a few gasps from the people around her

"Wow is there anything that's not fake about you" Sierra remarked

"No I guess not" Melanie smirked "Right Matilda"

A few snickers were heard in the crowd. Missy turned red as she fumed with anger before she screamed "Foster child"

More gasps surrounded her and she felt the tension rise as people that crowded them murmured. Melanie felt her face get hot and she clenched her fists.

"Not so tough now are… AHHH!" Missy screamed when Melanie tackled her to the ground and pounded on her mercilessly. The other two girls stared for a while before trying to help. That's when Alex and Sierra jumped in. Sierra easily knocked down one of them while Alex took care of the other. Vanessa could only stare as the crowd cheered them on.

Melanie soon felt arms wrap around her waist and forcefully yank her off the now busted senior. Security guards pushed their way through the crowd of rowdy teenagers and dragged the six girls off to the principal's office.

…

_Principal's office minutes later_

"So you're a foster child" Sierra asked as she sat waiting for the principal to call them in. Melanie looked at the floor and nodded

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How could I? You're the niece of a supermodel" she turned to Alex "You're the daughter of a movie producer and your boyfriend's father own a bunch of car dealerships across the country and my foster mother can't even keep up with the rent"

"So you thought that we'd stop being your friend because you're not rich"

"There's that and I didn't want you to know that my biological parents didn't want me" she looked back at the floor

"We wouldn't do that to you. You must've been hanging around Missy too long if you thought that" Alex said "And besides we're not rich our parents are"

"I know that you wouldn't've done that, but before she had me believing that she was my only friend" Melanie felt tears welling up, but did all she could to hold them back

"Well now you have us"

She looked up at them and smiled "I know"

"And look if you still want to do something after school then why don't you join us at the dance studio"

"I like that idea" Alex agreed

"But I'm not experienced enough and I don't think we have enough money to pay for it"

"So you won't participate in the first couple of competitions, no big deal" Alex shrugged

"And I pretty much own the place. I'm pretty sure I can get you in with a little friendly discount" she paused in thought "The only problem you'd have is getting a partner"

"Oh great how am I supposed to do that"

"You'd be surprised how many dancers hang around Manhattan"

"We'll help with the advertising as soon as my parents let me out of the house. When they find out about this I'm so grounded" Alex complained

"But you fought to help me, why would you get in trouble"

"You gotta remember her mother is not my aunt she doesn't tolerate fighting at all"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

Alex shrugged again before the door opened letting Missy out. Melanie really did some damage, her face was bruised, she had a busted lip and her long blonde hair was now shorter than usual due to the extensions being ripped from her head.

"Alexandria Angst" an old, bald man called from inside

"Wish me luck" Alex stood up and walked into his office

…

"Hello boys" Sierra shouted when she walked into the lair

Mikey actually stopped playing his game to turn around, Leo did too. "Whoa, what are you doing here so early?"

"I got suspended from school"

"What? Why?" Leo asked surprised

"Got in a fight" she waved it off dismissively "With Missy and her skanks"

"Sierra…" Leo trailed off

"What? I only did it to protect Melanie. Alex did the same thing"

"Wait… Alexandria actually fought someone" Mikey asked

"Yeah"

"Are you sure we are talking about the same person"

She nodded as if she couldn't believe it either

"Did she win?"

"Oh yeah"

"Wow"

"Tell us what happened" Leo said suddenly

"We were just minding our own business when Missy came along to start problems like she usually does" she started "Melanie started yelling at Missy and all of a sudden Missy pretty much tells the entire school that she's a foster child"

"Melanie's a foster child" Leo and Mikey said simultaneously

"Sh, keep it down"

"What about a foster child" Don asked coming out of the lab with a cup of coffee "Sierra, what are you doing here" he took a sip of his coffee

"I got suspended"

"What?" he managed to say as he choked on his coffee

"Me, Melanie and Alex got in a fight"

"Alex fought someone" Don asked just as surprised as Mikey

"Yeah"

"Anyway what were we saying about a foster child"

"Foster child?" Raph asked

Sierra groaned "Sierra what are you doing here?"

"This is the last time I'm saying this" she raked her fingers through her hair "Melanie, Alex and I got in a fight"

"Alex fought someone?" Raph asked

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well Alex doesn't exactly have that tough exterior like you and Mel" Mikey said

"Alright fair enough"

"So what were we saying about a foster child?"

"Oh my goodness your girlfriend's a foster child" Mikey said annoyed that this is the third time Sierra had to repeat herself

"She is?" Don and Raph asked

"Yes"

"Wait is she okay?" Raph inquired

"Oh yeah she's fine" Sierra reassured "I think Missy got one shot to the face, but other than that Melanie kicked her ass"

"That's my girl" Raph chuckled

"You may not see her for a while since she started the fight. Of course she might sneak out in order to get here"

"She would" Mikey said

"I know right" Sierra laughed as Mikey saved his game "So how did you get here?"

"I walked" she said sarcastically

"You know what I meant smart ass"

Sierra giggled "Auntie Rae let me out since I only fought to defend a friend"

"You're lucky" Raph said

"I've said this before I'll say it again. Your aunt is awesome" Mikey shut his game off "Well I'll be in my room if any of you need me"

"Yeah I should get upstairs too" Leo stood up

"Routine meditation time?" Sierra asked

"You know me so well" he kissed her on the cheek "Will you be okay down here?"

"Yeah I'll just spar with Raph"

"Alright be careful"

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll beat your girlfriend up" Raph teased

"She's not the one I'm worried about Raph" Leo countered

Sierra attempted to stifle her laughter

"Damn that hurt from over here" Mikey remarked with a smirk

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" Don snickered

"Um…" she paused so she could control her laughter "I'll meet you in the dojo Raph" she looked to Leo "I'll be up there bothering you later alright"

"Alright" he headed up the stairs "Love you"

"Love you too"

"Adorable" Mikey said rather coldly and walked up the stairs. Sierra looked to Don to see if he noticed the tone of voice his little brother used. Don just shrugged and left it alone, walking back to his lab. Sierra got up and walked to the dojo.

_Minutes later_

"Hah I won again" Sierra walked out of the dojo proudly

"I let you win" Raph followed her out

"Excuses, excuses" she poked her big brother's arm "I still won"

"Whatever" he walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water

Sierra went to go bother Leo as promised. She slowly opened the door to his room and there he was, so focused. She knelt down behind him and listened to his even breathing for a while.

'Alright time to bother' Sierra thought and kissed him on the cheek

She watched as a smile crept across his face "Hi Sierra" he said without opening his eyes.

"Hi Leo, how's meditation going" she started to massage his shoulders

"It's going… great" Leo said as he tried focusing on what he was doing. She felt his muscles relax under her light touch

"How does that feel?"

"Nice"

She smiled as Leo leaned closer to her. "Well what do you know bothering time is over" she quickly got up and started leaving the room

"You did that on purpose"

She giggled and shut the door behind her. She skipped down the hall and on the way downstairs she passed Mikey's room 'Hm maybe I should bother him too' she thought as she slowly opened the door to his room.

He had a pencil in his hand and was writing on something at the same time he was petting Klunk who had perched himself on top of Mikey's desk. She slowly crept up on him and yelled "HEY MIKEY"

Mikey jumped out of his seat with a yelp and turned around "Jeez Sierra what are you trying to do give me a heart attack"

Sierra could only laugh and then she noticed the book sitting on his desk "What's that?"

He turned back to his desk and snatched the book off of it quickly stating "Nothing" as he tried to hide it in the desk drawer, but Sierra was much faster. She grabbed hold of it.

"It's a sketch book" she said before Mikey started chasing her around the room "No don't look at it"

"What's wrong with it?"

Sierra crouched in a corner with the sketch book in front of her. She flipped to the first page while he tried to tickle her.

"Stop trying that I'm not ticklish"

"Give it back Sierra" he said spinning her around

"This is me?" she asked taking a closer look at the detailed sketch of her. Everything was drawn perfectly from her lean muscle and her lithe legs under her shorts. Her hands were on her hips giving the look that she always gave Mikey when he was in trouble. The only thing colored in was her deep emerald colored eyes.

Mikey turned away "Yes it's you" he sighed "I drew it the first day I met you" he sat back down at his desk

"This is really good Mike I didn't know you could draw"

"No one else does. You're the only one who knows now" Klunk jumped onto his lap and he began petting him.

"You mean, you haven't told your brothers yet"

"No and I don't plan on it"

"But Mike"

"No Sierra"

She sighed and turned the page. Both Sierra and Mikey's names were written neatly in script and was surrounded by a heart "Um Mike, what's this?"

Mikey looked up and blushed a deep red "I… uh… I wrote that too when we met" Sierra raised an eyebrow "Alright so I used to like you" he blurted out after a while Sierra's eyes widened and she blushed too "You what?"

"Yeah I liked you… but then Leo got to you so I let it go"

"Is that why you always sound so upset when I'm around Leo… jealousy" She said thinking she had it all figured out

"No no not at all. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you and my brothers it's just…" Mikey trailed off

"Just what?"

"I guess you can say I feel left out of the group. My brothers have someone to care for or in your case to love and…"

Sierra finished "When we're showing affection to each other you feel uncomfortable" He refused to make eye contact with her so he looked at the orange tabby cat sitting on his lap.

"Oh Mikey I'm so sorry" she said as she knelt down in front of him so he would look at her "I really am, I never noticed"

"Hey, you have no reason to apologize sis" he chuckled lightly "You're in love and you're happy. That's all that matters so don't worry about me alright" he put Klunk on the floor and stood up bringing her up at the same time "And I know you don't love me like that, but I hope you love me as your best friend. Someone you can come to when you're feeling lonely or upset or even if Leo did something, come to me and maybe I can help. I'll feel useful if you do" he smiled at her

"But you'll always be useful to me" she smiled back "Who else is going to use Family Guy references with me. Who else is going to jump on my bed singing random songs like Surfin Bird with me, certainly not anyone else in this lair. You're the only one I know who's not afraid to make a fool of himself in front of others. You are my best friend"

"I know, but it'll make me feel better" he put his hands on her shoulders "Can you do that for me?"

She smiled "Sure I guess I can do that"

He chuckled and brought her into a hug "Thanks"

They stayed like that for a while before Sierra pulled back and asked "Listen I think I should make this up to you"

"Make what up?" Mikey asked eye ridge raised

"For making you feel uncomfortable

"I told you not to worry about that"

"Yeah, but you know me I have to worry. So when Vanessa gets here I want you to put on your little disguise and come with us to see a movie. How does that sound?"

He sighed "Alright I'll go"

"Awesome I'll let you know when Vanessa gets here. Any recommendations"

"Whatever works for you" he answered

"Alright I'll think about it" she said as she started to leave

"Wait Sierra"

"Yeah"

"Promise you won't tell my brothers about this" he held the sketch book. She sighed and took the book from him again. She flipped to the first page

"Can I keep this picture?" she asked

"Um sure" he ripped it out and handed it to her.

"Then your secret is safe with me" she hugged him again and left the room

As soon as Sierra explained everything to Vanessa, they were on their way

XXX

_Hours later at the pizza parlor_

"Did you enjoy the movie Mikey" Vanessa asked and took another bite of her pizza

"It was great I loved it" Mikey sat back in his seat "You guys didn't have to do this"

"We know, but we wanted to" Sierra reached across the table to grab hold of his hand "You deserve it"

"So… Sierra told you're a talented artist"

"Sierra" Mikey whined

"What? You made me promise not to tell your brothers you didn't say anything about Vanessa"

"Do you mind if I see something?"

"Okay" Mikey said and Sierra pulled out the picture of her out of her jacket pocket.

Vanessa carefully unfolded the paper and said "Wow this is good"

"Really, you think so"

"Oh yeah definitely. You've got raw talent"

"Thanks"

"Now should we head back to the lair?"

"Sorry Mike" Sierra apologized "I have rehearsal in twenty minutes"

"And I need to get home before my parents do"

"I'll walk with you, make sure you get there safely" Mikey suggested

"It's okay my place is only two blocks from here. I think I can make it without an escort"

"You sure?" Sierra asked

"I'll be fine guys"

"Alright, but call me when you get there"

"Yes mother"

Sierra stuck her tongue out at her friend as she left "Well would you like to escort me to the dance studio"

Mikey offered his arm to her "M'lady"

She laughed and linked elbows with him and skipped down the sidewalk.

XXX

Mikey took his hood off once he made it inside the dance studio. He watched as Sierra plugged in her ipod to the ipod station and watched her do a warm up dance.

"Wow" she heard him say "You're really good"

"Thanks"

"I wish I could do half the things you do"

"Really" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well I could show you a couple of moves before everyone else gets here" Sierra said

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, come here" Mikey walked over to her, she put one hand on your shoulder and the other held onto his right hand "Now put your other hand on my upper back" he did this and said "Now what"

She went on to explaining how many steps to take, which foot to start with for a simple bachata. He caught on pretty quick so Sierra thought she could try it with music.

"You sure?" I don't think I'm ready"

"Nonsense, you're doing fine. Now I'm gonna lead first and when you feel comfortable then you can take over okay"

He nodded and she started the music. They danced together eventually leading Mikey started turning and dipping her. They were having so much fun that they lost track of time and someone walked in on them. They were lucky it was only Rico.

"What's going on here?" Rico asked "Doing the sexy bachata with someone who is not your man. Don't tell you're cheating"

"Can it Rico" she turned to Mikey "I'll see you tomorrow alright"

"Alright later"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The moment Mikey walked into the lair Leo was already asking questions.

"Where were you?" Leo asked arms crossed

"Um, I went to see a movie" Mikey answered nervously

"With who little brother"

"Sierra and Vanessa, they invited me"

"Oh okay then" he seemed to be alright with it "You ready for patrol"

"Yup let's head out"

XXX

_The next day in Mikey's room_

Mikey received a text from Vanessa asking him to come to her place.

_'Why? What's going on' Mikey texted back_

_ 'I have a question to ask you'_

_ 'Um, why can't you tell me now?'_

_ 'I'd feel better asking you in person' _

_ 'Okay then, I'll be right over'_

_ 'Thanks'_

He put his phone on his belt and headed downstairs. Raph must be in the dojo, Don sat in front of the TV and Leo was nowhere in sight. Perfect time to sneak out.

XXX

"Alright V what's on your mind" Mikey asked when Vanessa opened the window to her room "And why couldn't you tell me over the phone"

"It's about Donnie"

"Uh-oh what did he do? Do you want me to talk to him?" He sat down at the foot of her bed where Hunter lied and started scratching behind his ear

"No, he didn't do anything Mikey" Vanessa said defensively

"Oh… then what happened?"

"I'll tell you while you're helping me wash Hunter"

"You called me down here to give Hunter a bath"

"I really do need to tell you something about Donnie" Vanessa said "I just need to give this smelly dog a bath or the stench will kill me" Hunter picked up his head at the word bath

"Oh come on it's not that bad" Mikey said actually getting a whiff of the stench she was talking about

"Coming from the guy who lives in the sewer"

"Point taken" he chuckled "Come on Hunter, bath time" he got up and walked to the door "There's no one home right"

"Now would I call you over here if there was"

"I'm just making sure"

After much struggle of getting Hunter to enter the bathroom and making him get into the bathtub Mikey asked "Now are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and Donnie?"

She looked to him and sighed "I think I'm in love with him"

"That's great" he told her "So what's wrong"

"What if… he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Then I guess you're gonna have to find a new boyfriend" Mikey joked

"Mikey" Vanessa whined

"I'm only kidding V. trust me he truly loves you" Mikey said with a roll of his eyes as he washed Hunter behind the ears "He doesn't know how to tell you"

"How do you know?"

"I tricked him into telling me"

"How?"

"I saw on this show that if you say something random and off topic then they'll say what's on their mind" he laughed "I didn't think that it would work, but it did"

"What was the random thing you said?"

"I happened to see Klunk sleeping on my bed so I said did you know that Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day"

"Wow then what did he say?"

"His exact words were 'why in the world are you talking about cats when I was just about to tell you that I might love Vanessa'"

"He said that?"

"Yup"

"Wow so he does love me" she said as she started rinsing Hunter off "Then why hasn't he said anything"

"Why haven't you?" he asked

"Because I was afraid"

"Now how do you think he feels"

She thought about this for a while "…you're right" she shut the water off and Hunter quickly hopped out of the tub and shook all the water off his body "Hunter" she squealed when water landed on her. She grabbed a towel and started drying him off "Thanks Mikey you've been a great help and you're a good listener"

"My pleasure Lady V"

"I know how much trouble you could get in if you went out in broad daylight"

"No worries, I'll be okay"

"Alright be careful"

"I will"

"And don't tell Donnie about this I want it to be a surprise"

"No problem"

XXX

The day after Melanie managed to sneak away from home to see Raph. When she got to the lair Sierra was there to explain everything to her.

"Oh my…" Melanie exclaimed "Have we really been that cruel"

"Kinda" Sierra shrugged

"Oh man, well let me go tell Raph where I'm going"

"Alrighty then"

Melanie ran to the dojo and found Raph by the training dummy. By the looks of it he had just finished his workout.

"Man you sure look sexy when you're all sweaty"

"Do I now?" he said when he turned around. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while kissing her on her neck. Raph cracked a small smile when he heard a whimper.

"Raph" she whispered, but he kept going at it "Stop"

"Do you really want me to?" Raph asked

"No, but you have to" Melanie replied "I promised Sierra I'd go out with her and Mikey"

"Mikey?" Raph asked as he pulled away

"Yeah is that a problem"

"No not at all, but you just got here" Raph said "And I really have to talk to you about something"

"I know and I'll be back I promise"

"Alright" he whined. She kissed him for a few seconds and let her go out the door as he followed. He met with Donnie and Leo who was being extra clingy to his girl, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You ready to go Melanie" Sierra asked

"Absolutely" she said enthusiastically "Where are we going?"

"We don't know yet" Vanessa responded. Just then Mikey came down the stairs in his orange hoodie and jeans he held his skateboard in his hand "But it looks like we're going skateboarding"

"No I am. You guys are walking"

"So not fair" Vanessa complained

Mikey merely stuck his tongue out at her playfully "Maybe you should get a board" with that he dropped his skateboard on the ground and took off on it.

"Hey wait up" Sierra called after him as she easily slipped from Leo grasp

"Meet you at the pizza parlor" he called back as his laugh echoed through the sewers.

"Last one there's a rotten egg" Vanessa chased after him on foot as well as Melanie and Sierra right after.

"They sure have been hanging out a lately" Don noticed

"I know" Leo said after a while

"Bro, what are you thinking?"

"I'm starting to think that Mikey shouldn't be trusted around Sierra"

"What do you mean Leo" Don asked

"I mean, what if Mikey is trying to take her away from me" Leo asked now paranoid

"That's ridiculous" Don said "He wouldn't do that to you"

"Oh yeah then explain this" he pulled out a piece of paper from the pouch on his belt.

Don opened it up and looked at it "Okay I will admit this does seem a little sketchy, but why would he do that. He's your brother"

"Oh please for all you know he could be going after your girls too"

"Stop it Leo" Raph growled "They're not like that"

"Prove it"

"Fine"

"But really think about it Don" he told them before walking away and Don and Raph had time to think about it. In fact they thought about it so much that by the time Mikey came back with Vanessa and Melanie they were just as paranoid as Leo.

He came rolling in on his board hours later with the girls pulling him along by his elbows.

"Oh man that was great we should so do that again" he laughed

"We definitely will, if you wanna" Melanie told him

They were so busy having their own conversation they didn't even notice his brothers standing there glaring at him.

"What's going on guys?" Vanessa asked when she looked at them. Leo came down the stairs and began glaring at Mikey too

"Why are we all staring at Mikey like did something" Melanie paused then thought about this "Mikey did you do something"

"No, I swear" Mikey threw hands up defensively

Melanie and Vanessa suddenly felt themselves being pulled away from Mikey.

"What the hell are you doing" Melanie screeched as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

Raph completely ignored her and said to Mikey "Stay away from our girlfriends"

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but it's worrying me a lot"

"Explain this Mike" Leo pulled out the piece of paper that he showed Donnie earlier. Mikey raised an eye ridge and unfolded it revealing the heart with his and Sierra's names in it. His eyes widened as he realized that "You went through my shit" he growled "That's not cool"

"Don't give me that, now explain"

"Fine here's an explanation" he started angrily "I used to like Sierra okay"

"I knew it"

"But I'm over it now, I've been over it since you guys got together"

"Then why are you girls always hanging out with him"

"Because" Vanessa jumped in "Mikey doesn't have someone to care for like you do"

"They were just trying to do something nice for me" he saw the looks on his brothers faces as they softened "Wait so you guys thought that I was… messing around with your girls" he said putting the pieces together.

"You thought we'd cheat on you" Vanessa asked

Everyone was silent.

"I don't believe this" Vanessa said angrily

"Cut me some slack guys. All everyone does is make out with their girlfriend like I'm not even there and I didn't like feeling uncomfortable" he took a deep breath "All they were trying to do was just be there for me, something my own brothers couldn't even do" he glared at them

"Mikey…" Leo started

But his little brother stopped him "No don't try to apologize now" he said anger rising "I think you've made it quite clear" he turned "I'm out" he started for the door then stopped "Oh and Leo next time you wanna go through my _stuff, _you should go through the whole damn thing" and with that he was gone.

Raph and Don received smacks on their arms

"Ow" they cried

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt" Melanie asked sarcastically

"Yeah" Raph said

"Kinda" Don replied

"Good" Vanessa said and they were smacked again "How could you think something like that. I thought you knew we were one man type of girls"

"And as for you oh fearless one" Melanie turned to Leo "I know you must be crazy and since Sierra's not here" she stomped on his foot hard "I know she would've done something like that"

Leo only winced, but never said anything

"You guys are just ridiculous"

"Come on Mel, let's just go" Vanessa led her to the door

"Please tell me how we let the fearless leader convince us that our girls were messing around with Mikey" Raph asked

"I don't know"

Leo walked away with a slight limp. He headed up the stairs to Mikey's room quickly finding the sketch book. He flipped through the pages and saw a picture of them and their girls all together except Mikey had no one there. He turned the page. Sierra and Leo it said. He turned again and there were multiple drawings of him and Sierra in different stances. Underneath the last drawing it read 'The Happy Fearless Couple'. He smiled at that. Next was Don and Vanessa underneath theirs it read 'The Happy Nerd Couple' then Raph and Melanie 'The Happy Hotheaded Couple'

Each page he turned, he felt worse and worse. He sighed heavily and pulled his cell out of his belt hoping to get a hold of his little brother. First time…Nothing. He tried again… still nothing

"Come on Mikey"

XXX

Mikey just stared at the caller ID he ignored the call once again and knocked on the window to Sierra's place. He knew Sierra wasn't home, but Raven was and when she saw the young turtle sitting on her fire escape she jumped back a bit. She opened it when she realized who it was.

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked once the window opened "Where are your brothers?"

"We kinda got into it" he answered simply "Mind if I stay here a while"

"Of course Mike, but I'm having people over today so can you hang out in the guest room for a bit"

"Sure" he headed up the stairs just as the doorbell rang

As soon as he made it to the bed he plopped down on it hiding his face in the pillow. He didn't know when it happened, but he fell asleep. He woke up to Sierra gently shaking his shoulder.

"Hey Mike" she said quietly "Are you okay?"

"I've been better" he mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes

"Tell me what happened" she told him as he sat up.

"Long story short, my brothers thought I was trying to steal their girls"

"What?"

He only shrugged and rested his head back on the soft pillows.

"I'll talk to him" she said simply while taking out her phone, but Mikey stopped her "Don't bother"

"No what they did to you was wrong" she quickly dialed Leo's number

"H-hello" she heard after it rang twice

"What the hell?" was the first thing she said

"Sierra listen…"

"No you listen Leo, what you did was fucked up"

"I know…"

"I mean how could you think I'd screw someone else" she continued "And worse how could you think that your own brother would try something like that"

"I don't know what I was thinking and I'm sorry"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to" she said somehow keeping her voice steady and calm

"Is he there?"

"Yeah"

"Can I talk to him?"

She sighed and held the phone out to Mikey who responded with "What?"

"He wants to talk to you"

"Well I don't want to talk to him" his voice was low

"Mike.."

"Forget it; he thought that I would abuse his trust like that. I'm not talking to him"

"Well I think you heard all that" she began talking to Leo again

"Yeah I did. Just let him know that we are truly sorry"

"I will"

"So I suppose you're mad at me too"

She sighed "I should be, but I'm not"

"Really?" he questioned

"Yes really. You're a lucky turtle" she noted "Now look I'll call you back later alright"

"Alright and can you talk to Vanessa and Melanie too"

"Sure" she said her goodbye and hung up. She looked to Mikey and noticed his look of aggravation never left.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'll be fine" he responded "Can I have some paper and a pencil please. When I'm aggravated I draw"

"No problem, there's paper in the top drawer of the desk over there in the corner and I'll go find you a writing utensil of some sort"

"Alright" he said as she left the room.

She came back with a few pencils and some colored pencils.

"Is this good enough for you?"

"Yeah thanks"

"I'll come check on you later"

He nodded his response and suddenly was in his own little world.

/


	25. Chapter 25

Time for an update or else TMNTLittleTomboy will be coming after me and I don't need that right now, but thanks I think I needed that to get me going. Haha.

Anyways…

Chapter 25

_The next day_

Since Sierra and Raven let Mikey stay at their place for the night he decided to get up and make breakfast for them mostly out of habit. He began taking out pots and pans when Sierra walked in.

"Mikey, what's going on?" Sierra yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"I just decided to make breakfast for you and Auntie Rae" Mikey said

"You didn't have to"

"I know, but I wanted to and besides it makes me feel better" he felt a hand touch his shoulder and she turned to him

"You want help?" she asked

"Sure" he smiled "I'd like that"

Sierra pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge when she heard Mikey ask "So you ready to go back to school?"

"Hell no" she raised an eyebrow "It's like you don't know me at all" she feigned hurt

"Oh stop it, I'm still your best friend"

"That you are Mike"

XXX

Raph paced the floor "Why hasn't he come home yet?" he asked

"What did you expect? We accused him of something he didn't do"

"I know that, but at least we tried to apologize"

"Sometimes that doesn't always work"

He grumbled under his breath "What were we thinking?"

XXX

Sierra sat out in the courtyard and waited for the rest of the group to get there. She leaned back against the picnic table soaking in the sun.

"Hi there" she heard a random voice, but she ignored it thinking that the person wasn't talking to her "Hey are you okay" she was being poked this time. She opened her eyes to see a blonde haired girl with light brown streaks up in a ponytail. She had sea green eyes and wore a tank top and a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. Under her feet was an orange skateboard.

"Um hi" Sierra said

"Aren't you the one that got in the fight with Missy?"

"I'm one of them"

"Oh my God, that was so good" she started "You never see a good fight around here anymore"

"Glad to know I have a fan" she laughed "But who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Paige. Paige Turner"

"Well it's nice to meet you Paige. I'm Sierra"

"So Sierra where are the other two"

"They'll be here soon"

Melanie walked over to them and asked "Who are you?" to blonde haired girl sitting there

"I'm Paige" she held out her hand for her to shake.

"I'm Melanie nice to meet you" she then turned to Sierra "Oh man did you see Missy today"

"No why?"

"She still looks jacked up" Mel smiled proudly "And I think she's afraid of me instead of the other way around"

"That's good I'd like to see her fuck with us again" she looked behind Melanie and saw Alex coming toward them with Vanessa, Dimitri and Rico.

"Alex" Melanie screamed and ran up to hug her "I missed you so much"

"We've only been away from each other for four days"

"I know and you missed a lot these past four days"

"True" she looked over to the new girl sitting next to Sierra "Hey Paige"

"Hola Paige" Rico said. She waved back

"You two know her?" Sierra asked

"Yeah" Paige responded "Rico tutors me in Spanish and we have the same gym class. And me and Alex are in the same math class"

"We don't even pay attention in that class. We sit there and pass notes to each other and we still get A's"

"Have any of you played dodge ball with her" Rico asked and was answered with shaking heads "Well don't I'm still bruised from the game yesterday"

"Hey I said I was sorry" Paige said defensively "It was the adrenaline I swear" she laughed

"Well if you guys are cool with her then I am too"

"Awesome" Paige said

Just then the bell rang signaling first period.

"It was nice meeting you Paige" Sierra said "Maybe after school we can hang out"

"That'd be awesome" she said before standing up

"Great meet us here"

"Don't you have track practice today?" Alex asked

"When did you become my mother?" Paige joked

"Haha funny"

"Okay yes I do, but not until three so that gives me an hour"

"Alright" Sierra said "See you after school"

XXX

_At the ice cream parlor_

During the hour they spent with this spunky blonde tomboy, they learned a lot about her. She likes painting, drawing and occasional sculpting. She skateboards everywhere and her father owns the skate park, Half Pipe Heaven. She's a sports freak, but prefers soccer, track and volleyball. She never liked pink, or dolls or dresses which explained the tomboy look. She has a cat named Bonnie and when she has free time she plays video games or works on her comic books that she makes on her own. Once she graduates she wants to go to a good law school. And she absolutely loves pizza.

"Did anyone notice something about her?" Sierra asked once Paige left the ice parlor.

"That she's the human female version of Mikey. You know minus the law school part" Vanessa responded

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking Paige could be the lost corner of our square then yes"

"I hope you guys aren't thinking of hooking Paige and Mikey up" Alex said

"No of course not" Sierra smiled innocently "We're gonna wait until they meet and then we're gonna hook them up"

"How do you know if they're gonna meet?" Alex asked

"Oh come on everyone in this group somehow meets the turtles"

"True"

"So once that happens we'll get them together right?" Vanessa asked hopefully

"Oh yeah definitely"

XXX

Sierra walked in the apartment and saw her Aunt sitting on the couch.

"Hey Auntie Rae"

"Hey sweet pea"

She looked up the stairs "Is Mikey still here?"

"Yeah poor thing"

"I'll go talk to him" she walked up the stairs to the guest room and found Mikey in the same spot she left him in. On the bed staring at the ceiling "Hey Mike"

He turned to her then looked back at the ceiling "Hi" he muttered

"Are you okay?" she asked "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm fine and no" Mikey said

"You sure? Cause I'm here if you need me"

He turned to look at her again and sat up "I know, but you shouldn't worry about me. How was your day?"

"Mike—"

"Really Sierra, it's okay don't worry" he reassured her "So tell me about your day"

"No Mike listen you need to talk to your brothers"

"Why?"

"You can't avoid them forever"

"Not forever"

"I think they've learned their lesson. You can't push them away like this" she explained "So they got a little jealous, it happens. Chances are it'll happen to you"

"Yeah, If I ever get a girlfriend"

"You will Mikey and you'll be just as happy as they are"

"I'll take your word for it"

"Good, now will you go talk to them?"

"Sure" he sighed

"I'll even bring Vanessa and Melanie cause they haven't spoken to Don and Raph since that little incident"

"Aw poor things" he said sarcastically

"Promise you'll go talk to them"

"I promise"

"Alright I'm off to rehearsal , you better not be here when I get back"

"Okay okay jeez"

XXX

Later on that day Mikey said his goodbyes to Aunt Raven and hopped out the window, he lifted the cover off the manhole and jumped in.

XXX

Paige left the school exhausted after track, but still had enough energy to skateboard. As she passed an alley she saw a sewer cover. She picked up her board and walked into the alley making sure no one was watching. With a bit of a struggle she managed to pry the heavy metal cover off 'That's what you get for playing sports that focus mainly on the lower body' she thought as she climbed down the ladder.

'Cool' she dropped the skateboard on the ground and took off on it easily hopping over rivers of sewer water performing perfect kick flips. Riding through the maze of tunnels she admired the way it's structured. She was so distracted by her surroundings she didn't pick up the sound of wheels rolling on the pavement wheels that weren't hers. Suddenly she crashed into something similar to a brick wall. She fell back as her skateboard kept going, whatever she hit fell forward and she closed her eyes, but it never crushed her. The muscled arms held up a figure that looked a lot like a turtle. She swallowed hard as her sea green eyes looked into bright blue ones.

"I…I" he stammered as he helped her off the ground "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she said quickly with a shake of her head "It's cool, I should've been more careful" she still stared "Um are you a… giant turtle"

"I…uh"

She closed the distance between them and felt his arms, completely disregarding the need for personal space. Not that Mikey really cared. She noticed the difference between them. Her skin was soft while his was rather calloused. 'Aw he's scared' she thought

'Why hasn't she run off yet' Mikey thought

"Are you okay?" she asked when noticed him tremble a bit

"Yeah I'm fine" he said shakily "Are you?" he asked

"Yeah this wouldn't be the first time I fell off my board"

Mikey actually laughed

"So you do have a sense of humor. What's your name?"

"You're not afraid… of me"

She tilted her head to side and gave him a look of confusion "Why would I be afraid, you're not scary at all"

"And I've seen some scary things in my life" she continued "Along with my fair share of horror flicks. You are nowhere near as scary as they are"

"Thanks"

"So what's your name?" she repeated

"I'm Mikey"

"Paige. Nice to meet ya Mikey"

"Uh you too" he rubbed the back of his head as he avoided making eye contact with her "Um do you mind telling me why you're down here in the sewer"

"Well I wanted to see what it was like down here"

"Why?" he looked at the blonde like she was crazy.

"Why not? I mean it's like another world"

"Really?" he asked "You think so"

"Yeah, so do you live down here or something?"

"Yeah I do"

"Cool"

He raised an eye ridge and she asked "What?"

"Nothing it's just weird to see a girl voluntarily jump into the sewer and actually like it"

"Well I'm not most girls"

"I see that" he accidently looked into those sparkling sea green eyes again and he swallowed hard "Um, I'm gonna go now"

"Okay, bye. Maybe I'll see you around again"

"Uh sure" he reached down to grab the skateboards and he handed hers over

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" and with that he took off

"I better get home too" she went to go look for a manhole cover.

/

Yay new person, hope you like her and this chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Paige walked into her apartment and walked right by her mother like she always did. Paige's mother, Trisha, wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. She never hit her child, but she was never really there for her daughter. Paige always had to take care of herself and she stayed in her room most of the time only leaving her personal area for food, and the bathroom. Paige still has never figured out how she was able to win custody of over her father, Daniel. The black haired woman didn't even look up to acknowledge her as her seventeen year old daughter went to her room. She shut the door behind her and sighed sadly. She was soon greeted by soft purring and something brushed against her leg. She smiled at the white cat and reached down to pick her up.

"Hey Bonnie, at least you missed me" she sat down on the bed

"Were you guarding my comic books?" she was answered with a soft meow

"That's my girl" she set her down on the bed next to her. She pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook. Once she decided what she was going to draw she got to work.

XXX

"Hey guys" Mikey said almost timidly as he walked in the lair

"Mikey, you're back" Leo said as he ran out of the kitchen

"Yeah I am" he said when Don and Vanessa walked out of the lab holding hands "Aw you guys made up" he teased

"Yeah we did"

"Guys I'm sorry I caused that… problem"

"No Mike we're sorry. We shouldn't've accused you of something like that"

"You're right you shouldn't have, but I should've told you how I was feeling at the time" he smiled "So it's not entirely your fault"

"Welcome back Mikey" Raph said with a chuckle

"Good to be back Raphy"

"So…since you've been hanging out with the girls so much" Raph started then paused

"What?" Mikey asked when he never finished what he was going to say

"Do you know where Melanie is?"

"Yeah, she's with Sierra" Mikey told him "Since she quit the cheerleading squad Sierra offered her a spot on the dance team"

"Oh nice" and he stalked off

Mikey noticed that something was a bit off about his older brother, but he would question him about that later. For now he would talk to Vanessa.

"So Ms V did you talk to Don about a certain topic"

Don raised an eye ridge and Vanessa blushed slightly "No I haven't told him yet"

"You want me to do it for you"

"No, I can do it"

"Vanessa, what is he talking about?" Don asked

"You'll see big brother" he answered then turned to Vanessa who was trying to hide behind her sandy blonde bangs "Might I suggest Don's room for such an occasion"

"Shut up Mikey" Vanessa squealed

"I'm just saying" he headed for the dojo to find Raph banging his head on the wall "Is something wrong Raph" Mikey asked chuckle at the sight of his brother

Raph spun around to face him quickly stating "Nothing. Nothing's wrong"

"Bullshit. Start talking"

He sighed and Mikey answered for him "It's about Melanie isn't it?"

"…She hates me doesn't she?"

"Well… no she doesn't hate _you_. She just hates what you did" Raph was not convinced "Look if she hated you, she wouldn't tell me how much she misses you"

"She said that?"

"Yeah and you've only been away from her for about two days so that's definitely saying something"

"Well that makes me feel better" he smiled a little then turned serious as another thought hit him

"What else is wrong Raphie?"

"You said she was joining Sierra's dance team right?"

"Yeah"

"Well if she's going to do that then that means… some other guys hands will be all over her…" he tried his best to hold back his anger "I don't know if I can deal with that Mike"

"Oh Raph I sense jealousy"

"Well can you blame me?"

No. No I can't, but you can't let jealousy get the best of you bro, if you do… well I think you already know what could happen"

"…You're right"

"Ya think"

Raph smirked as Mikey left the room "Later bro" he walked out of the dojo to see Leo looking through a book. His sketch book. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He looked up suddenly feeling guilty "Don't worry Leo it's fine. You can look if you want… just ask"

"Are you sure?" Leo asked

"Yeah considering you've probably already went through the entire book this time"

"This is really good Mike. Why would you keep something like this hidden from us?"

"I honestly don't really know" he took the sketch book from him "Now if you'll excuse me I've been inspired"

XXX

_In a warehouse_

"Mistress Karai" a foot soldier walked up to her as she sat in her chair "Have you found a way to find the turtles?"

"Everything is being taken care of" the young woman said "I had one of my best soldiers go undercover for me. To get close to the women that those vile turtles are… involved with the last two words sounded strained as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Why not strike now?" the soldier asked, but diverted his gaze when her icy glare suddenly turned to him

"Are you questioning me?"

"No mistress" he answered quickly

"Good. Now leave me"

The soldier bowed low and left the room.

XXX

Oh no!

Read and review please


	27. Chapter 27

Wow that's the second time I've been threatened if I didn't update. Anyway Saya I completely agree that a Rico and Raph relationship would be hysterical, but I was not thinking that at the time of writing this sooooooooooooo we'll just have to settle for Rico's harmless flirting and Melanie will sit there and do nothing, but laugh. Just because you like Rico so much (Next to Donnie of course) I will try to add him in a whole lot more, just for you (Not in this chapter though).

Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 27

_In Sierra's studio_

"It was very nice meeting you Lance" Melanie said as she shook hands with a red headed male who was about the same age as she was.

"It was nice meeting you too and I look forward to working with you in the future"

"As do I" she said as she looked into his crystal blue eyes

"So I'll see you later then"

"Yeah" she watched him leave

"So what do you think? Is he man enough for you?" Sierra asked

"I don't know guys. He's really experienced"

"Yeah, in ballet. We are ballroom dancers" Alex explained "They are completely different styles. You'll be fine"

The girls watched as Lauren walked by as if they didn't exist

"Bitch" Alex muttered

"Alex"

"What? She is and you know it"

"We all know it, but just try to keep your cool okay"

"Fine" she crossed her arms

"You've got to stop hanging around Melanie she's starting to rub off on you" Sierra laughed

"So what" she crossed her arms and pouted

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back home"

"Still grounded" Melanie asked

"Yep"

"I so don't envy you right now"

"Shut up"

"Come on Melanie let's go see the guys" Sierra offered

"No way I'm still mad at Raph for what he did to Mikey"

"Oh come on he apologized. You've got to learn to forgive and forget" Sierra looked to Alex for help

"Yeah you guys are too good of a couple. You shouldn't let something like this ruin it"

"Alright already let's go"

Sierra linked elbows with her and headed for the door.

"Can you lock up for me Alex?"

"Sure, tell the guys I said hi"

"Will do"

Xxx

_In the lair_

"Raph?" Melanie said when she walked in

"Um… hey Melanie" he walked up to her

"Sup"

"How mad are you?"

"Very mad"

"I figured. How long do you plan on staying mad?" Raph asked

"Not long" she gave him a quick glance "Sierra said I should forgive and forget. I'll forgive you, but I ain't gonna forget what you did"

He sighed "Alright I can live with that"

"Good" she smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck

"Now listen Mel I think we should talk about a certain topic"

"What topic?" she raised an eyebrow

"You're a foster child" Raph said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because" she started as he led her to the kitchen so they could talk in private "I didn't want you to know about that part of my life. Cause then you would've asked about what happened with my biological parents"

"But I understand if you don't want to talk about it now" Raph told her as he sat down next to her

"No you deserve to know" she took a deep breath before speaking again "My parents… my real parents abused me"

'I was hoping she wouldn't that' Raph thought "I'm so sorry babe" he said aloud while taking hold of her hand

She smiled gratefully and continued "I was their personal punching bag" she sighed and blinked back her tears "And after they were done with me, they'd leave me on the floor bleeding"

His grip tightened "Why didn't you say anything to anybody?"

"Just the normal reasons, nobody would believe me or they'd find me after social services took me away and the beatings would get worse"

Raph brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He asked softly "Did they find you?"

"No I was told they were locked up"

"So you're safe"

"Yes… at least for now"

"I'll make sure you stay safe from now on alright"

She nodded and got up out of her chair and sat back down on Raph's lap. They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms.

"I know you will"

XXX

_The next day in the park _

"Today's a nice day for a stroll" Sierra found herself saying out loud as she walked slowly through central park. She listened to the sounds of children playing and felt the sun's rays. She was so distracted by everything she didn't notice another person walking in the opposite direction until she bumped into said person making pieces of paper fall to the ground.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Sierra explained reaching down to pick up the strewn papers

"Don't worry it's fine"

Sierra looked up when she heard the familiar voice "Paige?"

"Oh hi Sierra" Paige greeted her while standing up

"Hey" she stood up as well "Sorry about that" she said and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to look through the papers she had just picked up "May I"

Paige caught on "I'd be insulted if you didn't"

She quickly looked through them admiring the random pictures. A sunset, a lion and her cub and…

"Uh Paige, what's this?" Sierra asked holding up a picture of one of the turtles with a hoodie thrown over his shoulder

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"Well okay" she started "Yesterday after track practice I climbed down into the sewer"

"Why?" Sierra interrupted

"Cause I thought it would be cool to see what it would be like down there. Anyway everything was going great and then I crashed into him" Paige laughed a little "I thought I was seeing things at first I mean I did hit him pretty hard, but after a while I realized he was really real"

"Is that a bandanna? What color was it?" she asked innocently

"It was orange"

"Damn it Mikey" she whispered hoping Paige wouldn't hear

"Mikey that was his name. Wait do you know him?" she asked hopefully

Sierra sighed heavily "Yes I know him, but…"

Paige jumped up and down excitedly "Awesome then you can take me to him"

"Listen Paige there is something you need to know first"

"Sure what?"

Sierra led her to a nearby bench. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about them"

"Why not?" she asked disappointed

"Because there are a lot of people out there who aren't as accepting of them like me or you" Sierra said "And there are others who wish to kill them"

"Them? You mean there's more of them"

"Yes, but that's not the point Paige" she sat down next to her on the bench "I'm telling you that you cannot say anything to anyone about them"

"But why would anyone want to hurt them. The one I met seemed like such a nice guy"

"And believe me, he is, but he and his brothers have a lot of enemies and they will do anything they can to destroy them" Sierra explained "Paige I am trusting you right now. They are like family to me and if you hurt them so help me I'll beat you to a bloody pulp"

Paige nodded slowly

"And if you really need to say something then come talk to me or Alex, Dimitri, Rico, Vanessa or Melanie"

"They know about them too?"

"Yes. I've only known you for a day, but I trust Alex and Rico. Don't make me regret doing this" Sierra hissed

Paige's breath hitched and she nodded again

"Good now let's go" she told her firmly

Paige stood up and followed

XXX

_In the lair _

Paige and Sierra walked over to the couch

"You stay here"

She sat down on the couch and said nothing. Apparently Sierra's earlier threat had scared her.

Sierra made her way to Donnie's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard from the other side and she opened the door

"Guys we have a problem" Sierra said

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked

"Come out here and you'll see" she stepped out of the way so Donnie and Vanessa could see just as Raph and Melanie came out of Raph's room. All four wanted to know what the random blonde was doing in the lair.

"Damn, Sierra what is Paige doing here?" Melanie asked

"Yeah I was just getting ready to explain"

"Well start explaining" Raph said

"Apparently she met a certain orange clad brother of yours"

"MIKEY!" all four of them shouted

"Now guys let's not freak out alright"

Mikey came down the stairs and quickly made eye contact with Paige which stopped him in his tracks.

'Oh no' he thought

"It's not his fault. She was the one roaming the sewers"

Paige and Mikey weren't even paying attention, they just stared at each other each waiting for the other to do something.

They all look to the two just staring each other down

"Hi Mikey" Paige finally said

Mikey gulped "Hi… Paige" he said nervously

"Well what do we have here?" Don chuckled lightly

"I know cute right" Vanessa said

"Let's go we'll leave them alone for a while"

The two couples walked back into the lab while Sierra went upstairs to Leo's room.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey finally asked

"Sierra brought me here after she threatened me"

"Why did she do that?"

"To make sure I would keep you and your brothers a secret"

"Yeah that does sound like her, she is very overprotective" he stood there awkwardly "Just like we are of her

"You guys really are like family"

"Yeah we are"

Paige suddenly scooted on the couch and patted the seat next to her "Why don't you sit down, I don't bite"

"Um okay" he lowered himself onto the couch "So you're really okay with this"

"Absolutely, you believe me right"

Mikey thought about this for a while then smiled "Yeah I believe you"

"Michelangelo" a wise voice said "Who is this young lady?"

"This is Paige, she's my friend"

"Hello Paige" Splinter greeted

"Hi" she said staring the rat down 'I am so drawing him when I get home'

_In the lab_

"What's going on out there?" Vanessa asked

"I don't know, Splinter just walked in" Melanie said as she listened to the conversation

"Oh, that's the best part

"This is true"

"Alright stop eavesdropping" Raph said grabbing onto his girl's waist and pulling her away from the door

"But I must" she said as she kept listening while struggling against him

XXX

"It was very nice meeting you Master Splinter" she said to the rat "Does this mean I'm allowed down here"

"Yes it does" Splinter nodded and smiled

"Sweet…"she said excitedly and calmed herself down before saying "I mean thank you Master Splinter"

Splinter walked back to his room "He's nice, I like him" she told Mikey

"Yeah"

"So… what do you wanna do now?"

"You're the guest, you choose"

"Really. Can I see what games you got?" she asked eyeing the video games sitting next to the TV

"Go ahead" she was already starting to go through them

"Let's play this one"

"Alright"

XXX

_A week later in Sierra's room_

"Welcome Paige, are you ready for your initiation?" Sierra asked sinisterly

"What initiation?" Paige's eyebrows rose "What are you gonna make me do?"

"Lots of things, lots of bad things" she said then laughed evilly Vanessa and Melanie followed suit and Paige actually looked scared

"Don't scare the poor girl" Alex said when she walked through the door

"Alex is here" Vanessa cheered

"Aw you ruined it" Sierra pouted and crossed her arms

"I know, that was the idea"

"Welcome back Alex"

They started off by singing along to random songs until Aunt Raven brought snacks upstairs.

"Time for junk food ladies"

Raven set down a few bowls in the middle of the circle the girls formed and walked away.

"Thanks auntie"

"So girls what shall we talk about" Sierra asked popping chips into her mouth

"I say we talk about Paige and Mikey" Melanie suggested

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb you little flirt. We see everything that goes on in the lair" Alex said

"Guys really there's nothing going on" Paige said "I mean sure he's a nice guy and I like him"

"Ah ha you do like him" Melanie squealed

"But only as a friend" Paige finished quickly

"Oh… well alright maybe you should get to know him a little more"

"I plan on doing that" she looked down as her cheeks turned a little red

"Hey you're turning red what are you hiding?" Melanie said

She looked back up "What? No I'm not hiding anything" she waved her hands in front of her "I just thought of a really personal question to ask you guys"

"Well ask then"

"No, no it's really bad" she blushed harder

"Come on spill it" Melanie encouraged

"Yeah we can handle it" Vanessa added

"Well you guys have been with them for a while right"

"Yup"

"Well…" she cleared her throat "How's… the love making"

Sierra choked and Melanie's eyes widened as Vanessa said "I think question was directed toward you two"

"You and Don haven't done it yet" Vanessa shook her head "He said he didn't want to rush me into anything I wasn't ready for"

"Aw Don's so sweet" Sierra smiled "Well I have to say for me he started off pretty shaky cause it was his first time so I understand, but he got better the more we did it. Like on his birthday it was absolutely amazing. He's so…" she paused "Big"

"Really?" Vanessa asked

"Oh yeah definitely" Melanie agreed

"When did you and Raph do it?"

"You remember on their birthday when you caught us making out after you tricked us"

"Yes" Vanessa said slowly

"That night"

"What?" Vanessa and Sierra stared wide eyed

_Flashback _

_Raph had pinned Melanie up against the wall kissing her possessively while holding her hands up over her head trying to keep himself under control. He pulled away before things got out of hand._

_ "Why did you stop?" she asked breathless_

_ "I had to before I lost it"_

_ "Lost what?"_

_ "My control and my sanity" Melanie gave him a strange look "Yes, you drive me insane Mel. All I can think about, all I can dream about is you. Even when you were mad at me or when we got into those fights all I could think about was you naked in my arms"_

_She bit down on her lower lip and he looked away "I can't believe I was about to…" he paused when she forced him to look at her "I was…" he couldn't believe it. He has taken down some of the biggest and baddest villains in New York and this girl was making him nervous. She cupped his face in her hands and nodded her understanding. _

_ "Touch me" she said quietly_

_ "No I can't…"_

_ "Touch me Raphael" she repeated_

_He couldn't take it anymore and suddenly, like a dam breaking, he clutched her to him kissing her hungrily. His hands started to explore her body and she let him. She was willing to let him do whatever he wanted, she trusted him. His hands worked their way up her shirt and cupped her breasts. That's when she realized something. No bra. She moaned when she felt his thumbs circle her nipples and just like that her shirt was gone. Raph moved from her lips to her neck and began kissing her lightly._

_ "Finish undressing me" she begged "Please" _

_He did as he was asked of him and pulled down her pants while skillfully taking her underwear down with them. He then cupped the backs of her thighs, picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then suddenly they were on his bed, their bodies tangling together._

_They rolled, each trying to get closer until finally Raph ended up on top. _

_ "I want you inside me" she whispered breathless _

_He gave in to his need and he slid in deep. Her mouth fell open on a silent gasp, but when he tensed and tried to pull out, she said "No"_

_ "You want this?" he asked "You want me?"_

_ "Yes! More than anything"_

_He pulled her close, his heart pounding against his ribs. He sank even deeper inside her and this time he gasped at the woman who could take all his length, as if she was meant for him. Had always been meant for him._

_He softly bit down on her shoulder as he continued his thrusts bringing her up toward orgasm. She screamed his name several times and just as she cried her release, he plunged deep and captured her mouth with his feeling her shuddering tremors. Then the tremors were his, his body erupting and arching into her._

_He cried out her name three times as his energy was spent._

_They clung together for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to let go. When he finally pulled up onto his elbows he saw her smiling _

_ "I'm so glad we got that out of our systems" she said_

_Raph smirked and continued kissing her neck "I know, I feel so much better now"_

_End flashback_

"What?" Sierra and Vanessa repeated

"Don't freak out we both decided we moved too fast and we won't do anything too sexual for a while" she had this dreamy look plastered on her face "But oh man, what a rush"

Paige and Alex started laughing

"He's so tough on the outside, but gentle in the sheets"

Paige laughed harder and all of a sudden started coughing. Not the dry coughs, but the bad 'feel like coughing up a lung' type coughs.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Vanessa asked concerned

Paige kept coughing so Alex answered for her "She has asthma, this is just one of the symptoms"

Paige was finally able to stop and catch her breath "I don't think I like that very much" Sierra said

"I'm sorry, I guess I should've told you about this before"

They all heard a faint whistling sound.

"What's that?" Sierra asked

"Paige go take your asthma medicine, you're wheezing" Alex said

"Yeah I know" she got up off the bed and walked to her bag. She pulled out an inhaler and walked out of the room

"How often does this happen?" Mel asked Alex

"It's not too often and most of the time it's just those mild attacks like you just witnessed" Alex explained

"The only ones you need to worry about are the severe attacks" Paige said walking back into the room

"How will we know if you're having a severe asthma attack?"

"Well I'll have trouble breathing and talking, my lips and fingernails will turn blue and the skin around my ribs might be sucked in. Any of those means help me take my medicine and get me to a hospital" Sierra stared at her "Don't worry severe attacks for me are pretty rare"

"Alright, but how do you play all those sports…" Sierra started

"With my asthma" Paige finished "Exercise for some reason isn't one of my triggers"

"Then what are?"

"Pollen, cold air, and cigarette smoke" she listed simply "And since it's spring the only one I have to worry about is pollen and cancer sticks"

"But you were in the park, that place is a pollen paradise now" Sierra said

"I know, but I had to go. It was such a nice day"

"Alright, but I hope you know that since you're in our little group, I will be worrying about you"

"Fair enough"

XXX

Yay chapter 27

Okay just so you know, I don't have asthma so I don't know what it's like to live with it, but my friend does what was happening with Paige in this chapter happens to my friend, so if the information is off I'm sorry.

Anyways read and review… pretty, pretty please.


	28. Chapter 28

To Startime101: You never know what may happen, you have to read to find out

To Saya: Good news for you Rico is in this chapter and the next one. And it's awesome that you're watching the whole thing on youtube, the turtles rock. Don't worry about the threatening thing it's all good I still love that you reviewed

To TMNTLittleTomboy: What can I say to you?... Wait I got it you're my favorite *Whispers* Don't tell the others :P

On with the story

Chapter 28

_In the lair the following day_

"Mikey watch out for the Minotaur" Paige yelled

"Ah" Mikey screamed and frantically tapped the circle button "Die Minotaur"

"Whoo!"

"Gorgon" Paige said suddenly as the snake like creature whipped and slammed her giant tail on top of him

"Oh man tail whip and body slam in one shot"

"Mike this isn't pokemon" Paige giggled "Oh look save point. Save before something else pops out at you"

"Good idea I need a break from all this"

"Me too"

"Have you played this before?"

"Oh yeah I beat all three"

"Ooo how is the third one"

"It's epic and the story line is amazing"

"Oh man I gotta get that"

"Well since you're almost done with this one I could let you borrow mine"

"Really?" his eyes seemed to light up "You'd do that?"

"For a fellow gamer absolutely"

"Paige you are awesome"

"Aw thank you" she said as her cheeks tinted red "So how about we play something else"

"Sure. Go ahead and pick something" Paige got up off the couch and searched through the games

"Hm, I think I'm in a Resident Evil kind of mood"

"Alright put it in"

"Yay, I call Shava" Paige said

A couple of hours went by and Paige and Mikey had a great time blasting zombie's heads off. After a while Mikey felt like he should get to know her a little bit more.

"So Paige" he said as he shot another zombie down "Sierra tells me you have a cat"

"Yeah I do" she smiled "Bonnie is the sweetest thing ever"

"Maybe you should bring her over sometime" Mikey said "Klunk could use another playmate"

"Another playmate?"

"Vanessa brings her dog Hunter down here every once in a while"

"Really? And he's good with cats"

"Yeah Klunk and Hunter are best friends"

"Alright I'll do that. Where is Klunk anyway?" she asked

"Probably with Sierra and Leo right now" Mikey said to her "Either that or he's up in my room sleeping"

"Lazy kitty"

"Yeah he is" he agreed "So will I see Bonnie down here next time"

"Sure, I can make it happen"

"Awesome" he smiled then he brought up something she wished he hadn't "So tell me again, what do you want to do when you get outta high school" he knew something wasn't right. This active loveable goofball wants to be a lawyer. Something just wasn't adding up.

She seemed to freeze at the question "I told you before that I want to go to law school"

At that he paused the game to look at her "You're lying" he said to her

"I am not lying" she added in a fake laugh "Now come on un-pause the game"

He put his controller down "I know you're lying"

"And how do you know that Michelangelo?"

"Because" he took the controller from her lightly brushing her hands with his. He smiled when she visibly trembled "When you talk about things you like you explain it in full detail and you didn't this time" she only gave him a side glance "And when you laugh" he chuckled "Your eyes light up and they didn't just now" he continued "So don't say you're telling the truth cause you're not"

She gulped 'Wow he's observant. Oh well no use hiding it now' she thought "Alright you caught me, I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to go to Westwood College in LA to major in graphic design"

"Nice" he looked away 'Jeez LA?'

"I'm not sure what I want to do though"

"I'm sure whatever you choose you'd be the best at it, but why did you tell everyone that you wanted to be a lawyer when you didn't"

"I don't know" she said before she reached for the game controller "Let's continue our game"

"No" he held onto her hands and watched her face turn pink "Tell me why"

She looked away and sighed "Because I guess I was trying to convince myself that I wanted to do that, but it's really what my mother wants" she looked to him "I'm sorry you probably don't wanna hear this story"

"Of course I do. Talk to me, I'm all ears"

She sighed again before starting her story "My mother doesn't like me. I don't even think she loves me or the decisions I make" she started off "She never liked the fact that I hated dresses and dolls. When I was a kid I ripped Barbie doll heads and attempted to flush them down the toilet" she chuckled lightly "She never liked my tomboy look, she thinks art is a waste of time, as well as skateboarding. She thinks Bonnie is a flea bitten creature so most of the time she's stuck in my room. This all started after my parents got a divorce cause she couldn't stand my father's immaturity anymore or some crap like that"

She took a breath "So she tried turning me into a girly girl which didn't work and it aggravated her even more. She had to quit smoking because of my asthma and that made her attitude worse. After a while I just gave up trying to talk to her and now it's like I don't exist. Maybe I said I wanted to go to law school because I wanted her to speak to me again, to look at me as her child"

"And she still doesn't?"

She shook her head sadly

"So I say screw it, is art what you love?"

"Yes"

"Then you should do what you want not what she wants. It's not her decision" he told her

"I know you're right. Thanks you're a great listener"

"So I've been told" he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah thanks" she smiled gratefully "Sorry I dumped all of that on you"

"Think nothing of it. I was happy to help" he said and before he knew it she was hugging him tightly, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Neither one of them wanted that moment to stop, but unfortunately for them someone walked in on them.

"Aw isn't that a sweet moment"

They pushed away from each other and stared at a certain Cuban. "Hey Rico when did you get here?" Paige asked

"Does that really matter? I think the better question is, what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing" they both exclaimed

"Yeah nothing yet"

Paige got up quickly "I should go now I'll see you tomorrow"

"Absolutely"

He watched as Paige ran to the elevator

"Thank you so much Rico" Mikey said once the elevator doors closed

"What?" he asked innocently

"Why did you have to walk in just then?"

"I'm sorry, but when I see my friends making physical contact I tend to get that way. Especially when they have chemistry like you two"

"Oh shut up" Mikey crossed his arms and slouched in his seat

"Oh come on you can't possibly be mad at me. I'm everybody's favorite Cuban"

"Don't worry I'm not and yes you are"

"Good. Now I'm off"

"Raph is in his room with Melanie"

"Thank you"

Rico ran up the stairs and made a beeline for his other turtle friend's room. He laughed when he heard Raph and Melanie greet him with a simultaneous "It's Rico"

"Gotta love him" he leaned his head on the back of the couch and continued thinking about Paige "Man what is she doing to me?"

XXX

Read and Review please


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_The next day at Sierra's place_

Auntie Rae had insisted that Sierra should invite all of her friends over for a completely random movie night. So Sierra called the turtles, Melanie, Paige, Vanessa, Dimitri, Alex, and Rico and they all crowded into her living room. Leo, Raph, and Don sat on the couch with their girlfriends sitting next to them Mikey sat on the end and Paige sat on the arm of the couch right next to Mikey. Dimitri sat on the recliner with Alex sitting on top of him and Rico on the arm of that chair.

"What's going on Sierra?" Paige asked "And where's Auntie Rae?"

"She's upstairs looking for something and she told me to call you guys over" she shrugged

Aunt Raven came down the stairs with a box in her hands

"So what are we watching?" she asked eyeing the box

"Home movies" she answered

"Say what?" Sierra asked suddenly anxious

"You heard me" she pulled out an old VHS tape "Home movies"

"Oh this is gonna be good" Mikey smiled slyly completely ignoring his best friends glare

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked dropping her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment

"You know I wouldn't be a good Aunt if I didn't embarrass you in front of your boyfriend and your new friends"

"Yes you would" she muttered

"Um, what exactly are we doing here?" Rico asked referring to him and Alex "We've already seen these"

"Well last I checked you two were in these videos as well"

"Oh jeez" Alex said "Why?"

"Cause I love you guys so much" Alex, Rico, and Sierra groaned

"I think you should definitely play these tapes" Dimitri said suddenly

"I agree with Dimitri" Don nodded

"I hate all of you right now" Sierra growled

"No you don't" Mikey said

"Yes I do"

"Quit stalling I'm playing" Raven interrupted

"Fine" Sierra crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. Raven pushed play and waited for the picture to come on. When it did awes filled the room when they saw a younger Sierra in a ballet tutu. The guys laughed and Sierra groaned inwardly.

"You are so cute" Vanessa mused

"Yeah cute" Raph snorted and he received a smack on the arm by Melanie

"Don't laugh at her" Melanie scolded "You look absolutely adorable"

"I hated that tutu"

"Then why did you join ballet?" Raven asked

"I don't know, I was five I wanted a lot of things" she said simply

"Including the tap shoes that you also didn't like" Alex said

"Oh shut up you didn't like yours either last I checked" Sierra accused. Just then the picture changed from Sierra at her ballet recital to Alex and Sierra at least eight years old, tap dancing.

"Oh snap it's a duet" Paige whooped

"I remember this dance number" Sierra said

"Yeah, we were the only two eight year olds in an advanced tap class… and we hated it" Alex added

"But you guys are good" Leo complimented

"Thanks, but we still hated it" Sierra shrugged "So we suffered through that for about a year and a half and we quit"

"After our tap shoes mysteriously disappeared" Alex finished "What did you end up doing with them anyway?"

"I think they're in my closet somewhere" she waved it off

"We should look for them later"

"Yeah maybe" she said clearly not wanting to

The scene changed again and again and they all laughed at the funny moments awed the tender moments and laughed some more at the embarrassing moments.

"Hey auntie, there aren't any videos of me in the bathtub or being potty trained are there" Sierra asked worriedly

"No your parents were never that cruel. They had limits" Raven explained

"Yeah they're not the ones I was talking about" Sierra said staring her down

"Hurtful" she feigned hurt "I would never do anything like that"

Sierra continued stared at her

"I'm telling you Sierra I would never do that to you"

Sierra then gave her the 'I know you're lying through your teeth right now' look

"There is nothing that embarrassing on any of these tapes"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh alright maybe there's one"

"Where is it?" she asked

She looked through the box and pulled out a tape

"Here it is" Raven said and before she knew it the tape was gone and in her niece's hand "Jeez, I guess that's what happens when my niece hangs around a bunch of ninjas"

"Yeah it happens"

"Oh well it doesn't matter. I love my new ninja nephews"

"Aw she called us her nephews" Mikey said proudly

"Yeah yeah, but I need more nephews like I need a hole in the head"

"But as long as you take care of niece then we're good" Raven finished

"Don't worry she's covered" Raph said

"Yeah, she better be Raphael"

"You have my word" Leonardo said suddenly

"Atta boy, that's what I like to hear" she pressed play and let the movie continue. This time they were at a party in a park. The camera was shooting different areas in the park, when suddenly someone screamed. The camera turned to the source and saw young Alex crying and holding her bleeding arm.

"Oh my God Alex what happened?" Vanessa asked

"A boy bit me" Alex said

"Damn he bit you hard" Paige exclaimed

"I know now keep watching"

The younger Sierra came up behind the boy and pushed him to the ground, making him eat dirt literally. The girls gasped and the guys laughed.

"Oh my goodness Sierra Abigail Miller. Why did you do that?" Raven in the video said

"Cause he bit Alex"

"Oh my, come on let's go get you cleaned up"

"Um excuse me" the camera turned to a dark haired woman "You need to tell your little brat to keep her hands to herself"

"You did not just call my niece a brat" she paused "Let me turn off this camera before things get too ugly" and with that the screen went blank.

"Sierra Abigail" Raph smirked

Sierra grimaced when she heard her middle name "Yes"

"That's funny"

Sierra glared and Melanie smacked his arm again

"Hey" Mikey paused in thought and everyone turned to look at him "Sierra Abigail Miller. If you take the first letter of each name it spells Sam. I think I'll call you that from now on"

She slouched in her seat and whined "Why?"

"Because if I say it enough then it'll eventually bug you. And I have to bug my best friend"

"Please don't"

"Why?"

"Cause your best friend said so"

"Anyway Auntie Rae, you got feisty" Melanie said trying to change the subject

"I know and it felt good"

"What happened after you shut the camera off" Mikey asked

"Let's just say that Sierra, Dimitri and Alex heard words they were not supposed to here at that age" Raven answered

"And then we left" Alex finished

"Wait did you say Dimitri?" Don asked

"Yes, he was the one that bit me" Alex looked at them as if they should've known

"Um… why did you bite her?" Vanessa asked confused

"I don't know, I'm a guy sometimes we don't always think things all the way through" he rubbed the back of his head

"Wow so…" Melanie started

"Yes the kid that bit me all those years ago is now my boyfriend" Alex finished

Raven switched tapes and it started off at a dance competition. Sierra stood in her sequined dress next to a boy in a white shirt with the first two buttons undone and black slacks, with his hair gelled back.

"Is that Rico?" Melanie asked

"Yes" Rico groaned

"Well look at you all fancy and gussied up" Paige said

"Shut up" he told her then threw a throw pillow at her, causing the unprepared teen to fall off the arm of the couch and right onto Mikey's lap.

"Ouch"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a chuckle

"Yeah I'm fine. Mind if I stay here?"

"Go right ahead I don't mind" he answered as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

Raven looked to Mikey and Paige then to her niece and the others with her eyebrows raised in question. The other teens nodded silently answering the question that plagued her mind. She smiled at the soon to be new happy couple.

'I knew you'd find someone soon Mikey' Raven thought then turned back to the videos.

XXX

Okay that was just a random little chapter I decided to put in there. Hope you like it

Read and Review please


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I can't wait for Mikey to get here" Paige said to the only being in the room, Bonnie "And he promised to bring Klunk with him, aren't you excited"

Bonnie meowed her response as soon as someone knocked on the window.

"He's here" she whispered excitedly to Bonnie and opened the window

"Hi Mikey come on in" she stepped out of the way to let the orange clad turtle and the orange tabby cat in.

"Hey Paige" he hugged her and Klunk ran over to meet up with Bonnie on the bed

"I'm glad you found the place"

"Me too, it would've been pretty awkward if I knocked on someone else's window"

She laughed and walked over to the bed. Mikey asked "What shall we do tonight?"

"I was thinking about letting you read my comic book. You like action comics right?"

"Absolutely"

"Well would you read them for me?" She asked holding out a pile of papers

"Sure, tell me what it's about"

"Well it's about a retired… hit woman I guess we can call her"

"Retired huh? How old is she?"

"She's in her twenties" she explained "But she couldn't stand taking another person's life without reason, she quit so she and her daughter could live a better life"

"For some reason I have a feeling I know where this is going" Mikey said

"A few years later her daughter is kidnapped by someone who wants revenge against her… so I think you can figure it out from there"

"Now she has a reason to take a life. Damn now I gotta read this, it sounds great" he looked to her

"Great then maybe you can help me out with the next one"

"Having some trouble figuring things out?"

"You have no idea, so help me out dude"

"I will" he looked to a corner of her room and noticed a bulletin board sitting there. On said bulletin board was multiple pieces of paper pinned to it. One that stood out to him was the sketch of a woman standing out in the rain holding a hand in each hand. The rain made her hair go flat and cover her eyes, giving her that dark, sadistic look "Is this the cover page?" he asked while getting off the bed

"Yeah it is, for one of them anyway"

"A mother's love" he said reading the words scrawled across the top of the page. "Hm… catchy I love it"

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah especially from a fellow artist

"Oh" he said rather disappointed

"Well why did you say it like that?" she said suddenly "Like you're all upset or something"

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just…" Mikey paused

"What's wrong Mikey? Tell me"

"I… like you okay"

"You do?"

"Yes, I've never felt this way before, so when you said that what I said meant a lot coming from a fellow artist it kinda threw me off"

"Oh I see" she stood in front of him "…How would you feel if I said I liked you too"

"Well first I'd ask if you were only saying it cause you felt bad"

"And I'd say absolutely not" she smiled slyly and started pushing him back to the bed

"Then I'd ask you really want this" he sat down on the bed

"And I'd say yes I do. We have so much in common with each other. We love art, comics, pizza and video games. Now whoever said opposites attract must be crazy" he smiled as he sat down next to him "My point is, I really want to try this out and see where it takes us"

"Really?"

"Really, really"

"…So… should we… kiss" he asked nervously

"That depends do you want to"

"Yes"

"Then let's do it" she leaned in close to him and he did the same. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard

"PAIGE" someone yelled from outside the door causing them both to stop

"And of course mom ruins everything" Paige says disappointed

"I'm sorry Mikey"

"Don't be" Mikey said "Maybe we should wait for that first kiss"

"Yeah somewhere away from my mother"

"I think I like that idea" he smiled "Now you should get outta before…"

"PAIGE!" her mother yelled even louder

"I'M COMING" Paige yelled back angrily then turned to Mikey "I'll just give you this for now" she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out before she called again "Until tomorrow"

He nodded and watched her leave.

XXX

_In the lair the next day_

"So Mikey, have you kissed Paige yet" Sierra asked sitting next to the youngest turtle

"No we haven't kissed yet" Mikey smirked "But we were really close"

"Close? What happened?" Vanessa asked

"Her mother called her and she didn't sound too happy"

"Oh"

"So how are you gonna fix that?" Melanie asked

"I don't know yet"

"Come on Mikey"

"Girls I appreciate your concern, but you gotta let me do this on my own okay. Whatever happens just happens"

"Wow Mike you're being real mature about this" Leo said

"I know right"

"I have to say I'm impressed"

"Why thank you dear brother"

"Isn't she supposed to be coming over today?" Don asked

"She is, she told me she was on her way right now"

XXX

"Can we now say that you like Mike, or are you still gonna deny it" Alex asked as they walked along the sidewalk to the lair

"Yes, it's safe to say now"

"Finally" Alex joked

"Shut up"

They laughed as they continued their stroll down the sidewalk. When they started walking through a rather large group of people things got pretty complicated.

"Oh my goodness I'm getting claustrophobic" Paige said as she squeezed through the crowd. Alex, who had linked elbows with her, stayed close behind. Paige suddenly felt fuzzy and began breathing a little bit heavier than usual. They finally made it through the large crowd of people and her breathing didn't improve.

"Well that was fun" Alex exclaimed sarcastically "What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea" Paige answered now panting. That's when Alex caught the faint smell of cigarette smoke

'Oh boy' Alex thought when she saw her friend collapse on the pavement gasping for air and clutching her chest. "Paige… Paige can you speak?" Alex asked frantically

She shook her head quickly

"Where's your asthma medicine?"

She pointed to her backpack. At that time a small crowd formed around them. One of them being the source of her friend's suffering.

"Can you put out that cigarette please" Alex asked as she pulled out her cell phone to call an ambulance.

XXX

Sierra, Leo, Raph, Melanie, Don, Vanessa and Mikey all crowded around the TV as they waited for Paige and Alex.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Sierra said out loud "I'm starting to get worried"

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine" Leo reassured her

"But what if they're not" Sierra asked worriedly

"Then we'll go after them" Sierra's cell phone vibrated in her pocket making her jump

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Sierra you need to get down here quick" it was Alex

"I need to get down where?" she asked "Alex what's going on?"

"Paige had an asthma attack as in a severe asthma attack"

"What?" Sierra got up off her spot on the couch so fast everyone else jumped

"What happened?" Leo asked after recovering from her sudden outburst. She held up a finger letting him know he'd have to wait.

"How did this happen?" she paused while she listened to the answer. She ran a hand down the length of her face and sighed "Alright, we'll be right there" she hung up

"Vanessa, Melanie we gotta go to the hospital" Sierra said blankly

"What? Why?" Vanessa exclaimed

"Paige had an asthma attack"

Mikey's eyes widened and he got up off the couch

"Whoa wait Mikey, I know you're worried, but you can't go out now. We'll tell you how she's doing when we get there alright"

Mikey nodded and sat back down Sierra pulled her car keys out of her pocket (A/N: Yes she can drive) and said "Let's go girls"

XXX

_At the hospital_

"So how did it happen?" Vanessa asked

"We somehow ended up walking near someone who was smoking" Alex explained "I didn't smell it until it was too late"

"Is she alright?" Sierra asked

"Now she is. They managed to reopen her airways"

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"I'm not sure"

"Vanessa?" a woman's voice asked

Everyone turned to see a dark haired woman in green scrubs walk up to them "Hey mom"

"Hi Mrs. Hartwell

"Hello girls, what are you doing here sweetie?" she asked

"My friend had an asthma attack so we came down here to see her. Can you take us to her?"

"Um who was it? There are quite a few people here who are having asthma problems due to the pollen count this season"

"Paige Turner"

"Um" she looked through a couple pieces of paper on her clipboard "Yes, come on" she led them to Paige's room "There you go"

"Thanks mom" Vanessa said as she followed the others inside "I'll see you at home later"

"Hey Paige" Sierra spoke softly "How are you feeling?"

"Guys you don't have to whisper" her voice was hoarse "I wasn't sleeping"

"Sorry, but really how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" Mel asked

"No. Really guys I'm fine"

"Okay, okay. Can you blame us for being worried?" Vanessa asked "You should've seen Mikey. He nearly had a heart attack"

"Really?" Paige smiled "Damn I can't believe I missed that"

"I should probably call and tell them you're okay" Sierra pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mikey's number "Hey Mike… yeah she's okay"

"Good" he let out a sigh of relief "Do you think I can come see her?"

"Uh sure I don't see why not. If you hurry you can make it before visiting hours are over"

"Cool I'll be there soon"

"Alright"

XXX

_Later_

"Later Paige, there's someone here who'd like to see you" Sierra said then moved out of the way to let someone in a trench coat and hat covering his face.

"Mikey" Paige sat up straight "You're here, you came" she held out her arms and waited for him to embrace her. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms "I can't believe you're here"

He pulled away and asked "Why can't you believe that?"

"I didn't think you'd risk getting caught just to see me"

"Hey I said I really liked you and I meant it"

"Well how can I not kiss you now" she pulled him to her and let their lips touch for a second. Mikey liked the way that felt so when she pulled away he stopped her by holding onto her arms and gazing into her eyes. "I'm guessing that wasn't good enough for you"

He shook his head and smirked "I think you should try again"

"I think I can make that happen" she leaned in to kiss him again and it lasted longer and was a lot more passionate. She rubbed her palms up his biceps to his shoulders and Mikey gently stroked her back. They were so into it they didn't even notice the door opening and someone watching them. The person's eyes darkened and narrowed before clearing his throat. They pulled away and Paige's eyes widened "…Oh God…"

XXX

YAY! 30 chapters awesome

A picture of Paige is finally up on my profile.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Dad?" she asked excitedly and nervously at the same time. She was excited to see that her father took the time to drive nearly three hours from the Hamptons to see if she was okay, but Mikey was standing there looking rather panicked.

"Who are you? And how come I'm meeting you just now and you're kissing my daughter?" he directed his attention to Mikey. When he didn't and couldn't answer Paige stepped in "Dad this is Mikey, Mikey this is my father Daniel"

"I would say it's nice to meet you if I didn't already catch you" Daniel glared

"Dad stop it"

"If he's your boyfriend…"

"He is dad, I like him and that should make you happy. You gotta get used to the fact that you're not the only guy in my life"

He crossed his arms "Fine" he groaned then smiled and turned to Mikey "Sorry kid didn't mean to scare ya" he raked his fingers through his bleach blonde hair "I just don't like sharing my daughter"

Daniel stood about six foot making him taller than both Mikey and Paige. He wore a pair of cargo shorts, red t-shirt that said 'Cleverly Disguised as an Adult' and a puka shell necklace. It was clear he loved his daughter very much and she loved him. He accepted her tomboy ways, he taught her how to skateboard, and he loved her artwork and supported her in every way possible. She couldn't ask for a better father.

"Uh-huh" he said nervously

"Aren't you hot in all of that" Daniel said referring to Mikey's trench coat and fedora "You know you can take that off right. Come on stay awhile I ain't gonna hurt ya"

"I can't" he finally found his voice

He tilted his head to the side and it reminded him so much of Paige "Why not?" he asked taking a step forward

Mikey waved his hands in front of him "I just can't" he said then realized he wasn't wearing gloves.

Daniel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "He has three fingers and they're green"

Paige sighed

"Paige what's going on?'

She looked to Mikey and said "You might as well. No use in hiding now"

Mikey took a deep breath and raised his hands to his hat. Slowly and hesitantly he pulled it off of his head. Daniel's jaw dropped even lower if it was possible.

"Dad close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Paige giggled

"I'm sorry, but what are you?" Daniel asked

"He's a turtle Daddy"

"A turtle?" he asked "That's just whoa"

"I know"

"Awesome" Daniel smiled "So your boyfriend is… a giant turtle"

"Now he is"

"Sweet" Daniel said "I take everything back; I don't mind sharing my daughter with you"

Mikey put his hat back on before someone else walked in

"Thank you"

"Just no kissing in front of me"

Mikey smiled for the first time since Daniel got there "Deal"

"Hey how's it going in here?" Sierra asked walking back in the room then stopped when she saw a new person

"Sierra this is my father" Paige said answering her question

"Oh hello Mr. Turner" she said politely

"Hi there"

"Um Mikey I think it's time to go"

"Forget it Sierra, he already knows" Mikey said

"Oh… really" she paused "Well… welcome to the family I guess"

"Thank you"

"Uh… come on Mikey I'll give you a ride home"

"Thanks Sam"

"Quit calling me that"

"Okay Sam"

"Dammit Mikey I will make you walk"

"No you won't Sam"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Cause I'm your best friend"

"Oh shut up and let's go"

"Alright alright" he turned to Paige and her father "When are you getting outta here?"

"Normally I'd have to stay overnight"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" then spoke to her father "It was nice meeting you"

"You too" he waited for Mikey and Sierra to leave then asked "I thought that girl's name was Sierra"

"It is"

"Then why did he call her Sam?"

"Cause her middle name is Abigail and her last name is Miller her initials spell out Sam. Ever since Mikey found out about that it's been constant torture for her" Paige said

"Maybe I should start calling her that" Daniel teased

"Daddy"

"What? You know I gotta mess with people"

"I know"

"…So, where's your mother?"

Her smile suddenly disappeared "How should I know?" she scowled

His jaw tightened and she noticed "She hasn't been here at all?" he asked

"No"

He gave a long annoyed sigh "Alright fine she doesn't have to come down here"

"I don't want her to come anyway"

"Now Paige I know you two don't get along that well, but maybe you should try talking to her"

"I've tried that Dad and every time I do she tries to change who I am, she tries setting me up with people I don't know and don't wanna know about" she quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and held on as if he would disappear if she let go "I miss you Dad"

"I know baby girl, but this is how it has to be" he hugged his child back

"Until I turn eighteen and I move out"

"And until you do you'll just have to tolerate her"

"Fine" she groaned

"It'll be okay I promise"

XXX

_Vanessa's place later that night_

"Thanks for coming over to babysit with me while my parents are away for their anniversary Don"

"No problem I don't mind spending time with my lady"

Vanessa sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him thinking about how she was going to tell him this. Don must've noticed because he sat up and met her gaze "Penny for your thoughts"

"Oh" she said when she realized she had been staring too long "Um I just wanna say that… I think I'm ready"

Don blinked "What? Really?"

"Yes. I mean you're not gonna wait around forever"

Don sighed "Vanessa I told you I could wait"

"But for how long?" she turned away

"As long as it takes, I don't want you to go through with this just because you think it'll make me happy" he made her face him "I want you to do this cause you're absolutely sure you're ready"

"Oh Don" she kissed him gently then all of a sudden gentle turned into need as they their kiss started to become more aggressive they tried getting closer to each other, but there was no more room between them. Finally she pulled away breathless "I want this Don"

He gazed into her eyes as if making sure she was telling the truth "Are you sure?"

She nodded

"What about your sister?"

"She's a heavy sleeper, don't worry about that" she stood up and began working on the buttons of her blouse once she made it all the way to the bottom she slowly peeled away the fabric showing off her nearly see through bra.

Don's breath caught in his chest when he stood up, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers for a long lingering kiss then bent his head to move his lips along her collar bone while helping her remove the rest of her clothes. He turned causing her legs to bump into the edge of the bed. Slowly he laid her down on the bed noticing her shiver when she touched the cool sheets.

He held himself over her supporting himself on his elbows "If you want me to stop just tell me and I will okay"

She nodded and shut her eyes. She felt his hands drift up against her bare abdomen, slipping higher and higher along her sides, then around her ribs until he cupped her breasts.

A sigh escaped her lips and he felt her body tremble with a need that Vanessa didn't even know existed.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear before moving to her breasts. He sucked on one nipple as his palm cupped the other. She shivered and her mouth fell open on a silent cry.

Don raised his head to look her in the eyes concern written all over his face "Do you want me to stop?" he asked half hoping she'd say no

She shook her head slightly panting, wanting to feel his touch again. His gaze locked with hers, he came between her knees, lowering himself slowly until she felt him inside her. There was no thought that he was too large. She only wanted him.

Their bodies pressed together until there was nothing between them. Their eyes met and held. Don never looked away as he filled her as he had wanted.

She took him completely, raising her knees, inhaling a shuddering breath when he sank deeper.

He then began to move slowly, but then with a frustrated cry she moved and whispered "Faster"

Passion shot through him as she arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed. He started to match her thrusts and she clutched his shoulders panting. He buried his face in her neck, calling out her name as he gave in to his need. He cupped her hips, pulling her body up to meet his thrusts until he felt her body tense then quiver as she was brought to an orgasm.

Only then did he give in, taking what his body wanted, needed. Taking his release in a moment of surrender.

Right then he knew that he had found the girl he was meant to be with. They were meant for each other and nothing stood in their way.

XXX

_The morning after_

Don groaned and rolled over as the sunlight shone on his face. He smiled when he saw his love sleeping peacefully next to him. He softly pressed kisses on her bare back and up to her shoulders.

'I was inside her' he thought as he wrapped an arm around her naked waist under the comforter. He continued to kiss her and when he made it to her neck she finally reacted

"Good morning Donnie" she said groggy and rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Good morning my love" she turned to face him and captured his lips.

"Last night was amazing"

"I couldn't agree more" he kissed her lightly "Would you like some coffee?" he asked

"Yes please" she smiled

Don rolled out of bed and walked out of the room where he was immediately greeted by Hunter, who had stood up on his hind legs and started licking his face "Easy Hunter, I'm glad to see you too" he chuckled "I bet you're hungry huh"

Hunter answered with a bark and wagged his tail "Alright let's go" he dropped down on all fours and followed Donnie to the kitchen. He pulled out dog food from the cabinet under the sink and poured it into his bowl and refilled his water bowl as well.

Once Hunter was satisfied he started making the coffee. When the brown liquid started to drip into the coffee pot he heard footsteps. Assuming it was Vanessa he turned his attention back to the coffee. He then heard a gasp, Don turned to face a girl about five years old. She had on a night gown with a picture of Ariel on it, long brown hair framing her face and big innocent dark brown eyes. She had a stuffed turtle clutched to her chest and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Um hi Jessica" Don said

She couldn't really think of anything else to do so she yelled "Nessa, there's a turtle in the kitchen and he knows my name" she ran out of the room as fast as her little legs could take her

"Oh boy, this is bad" he said aloud

Just then Jessica walked back in dragging her older sister into the room by her hand "See, see look" she said pointing to Donnie

"Way to get busted Donnie" Vanessa said

"Sorry, I thought it was you"

"Well now you've got some explaining to do"

"I know"

Vanessa picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Listen Jessica" Don started

"Turtle"

"Yes I'm a turtle"

Jessica looked from him to her stuffed turtle in her arms "Like Shelly?"

"Yeah like Shelly"

She smiled innocently and put the stuffed animal down next to her, she then stretched her arms out to grab onto the bandanna tails that hung over his shoulder and smiled wider

"But you can't tell mom and dad or anyone else about him" Vanessa explained

"Why not?" she asked dropping her hand

"Because then he'll have to go away" she said simply knowing that if she went into full detail about what could happen to him she wouldn't understand

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck "No, I won't say anything"

Once he got over the shock that this little girl was willingly hugging him without a second thought, he gladly hugged her back. "If I be quiet then you get to stay" she asked Donnie

"Yes"

"Yay"

"Can she really keep a secret?" he asked Vanessa

"Oh yeah, I can't tell you how many secrets that I've told her and she hasn't said anything yet"

"Hm… okay I'll take your word for it" Don said

XXX

Haha victory is mine for leaving you in the dark.

Please enjoy and Read and Review


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Hah I won" Paige sat back proudly as soon as she beat Mikey's character in their now favorite video game, Soul Calibur IV, "You owe me a foot rub" she crossed her legs and even in her baggy clothing, to Mikey, it still looked sexy. "Maxi is great, but you should never fuck with me when I play as Ivy"

"Alright fine you beat me fair and square"

"Unless you let me win"

"Absolutely not, just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going easy on you"

"Okay good" she reached into her book bag and pulled out a bottle of lotion "Meet you in your room"

"You little sneak, you knew you were going to win"

"No I didn't, honest" she threw her hands up defensively

"Liar"

She poked her bottom lip out and sadly looked down at the ground.

"Dammit not the face" he put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him "Alright you got me babe. Go on upstairs"

"Yay" she ran up the stairs to his room and Mikey silently followed, bottle of lotion in hand. Once he got to his room Paige had already made herself comfortable on his bed. On her back propped up on her elbows

"I'm ready" Paige said wiggling her toes

He sat down in front of her and put her small, delicate foot up on his lap, he put some lotion in his hands and began rubbing the sole of her foot slowly and sensually. He smiled his silent victory when she moaned and her head fell back. "You like that babe?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer, but she answered by biting her lip and closing her eyes "I knew you would" he moved from her foot to her calf, slowly rubbing up and down

"I love it" she whispered "Keep it up"

After a few more moments he switched to her other foot repeating the same process. Getting the same reaction as before "I know this is a turn on for you, but if you keep moaning like that my brothers and their girls are probably gonna think that we're doing it"

"Oh really" she said "Is that what you want?"

"Of course I do, that's what _most _guys my age want" he said honestly as he gazed into her eyes as she tilted her head to the side "But I think it's a bit too early don't you think"

"Yeah you're right"

"So what do you plan on doing later"

"Well" she sat up completely "I was planning on going to the skate park"

"Oh right Half Pipe Heaven. Man I've always wanted to go there"

"Well I'm your girlfriend now and I just happen to be the owner's daughter. So maybe I can get you some free time at the park when no one is there"

"Really? You'd do that?" he asked excitedly

"Sure, let me call to make sure" she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her father's number "Hey Dad it's me. Listen Mikey has always wanted to go to your skate park and…"

"Say no more, dear daughter. I shall have the place closed down early"

"Really? Oh my God Dad you are awesome"

"There is one condition however"

"Uh-oh what is it?" she asked

"I have to be able to go too"

"Alright deal"

"Good, love you baby girl"

"I love you too Daddy bye" she snapped her phone shut

"Well?" Mikey asked

"He said it's okay only if he gets to come along. That's okay right"

"Hey he's the owner I kinda don't have a say in this"

She shrugged "True"

XXX

_Outside the state park_

"Are you sure about this Mikey?" Leo asked still unsure as he held onto his scooter

"Relax Leo, I trust her" Mikey said skateboard in hand

Someone knocked on the back doors of the battle shell. Raph opened them up to let the girls and Rico in

"Alright boys we're all clear" Paige said "Please enjoy"

Four turtles hopped out the back and headed toward the entrance.

"Awesome"

Half-pipes, quarter pipes, handrails, fun boxes, vert ramps, pyramids, banked ramps, full pipes, pools, bowls, snake runs stair sets were laid out everywhere.

The four turtles, their girlfriends and everybody's favorite Cuban scattered like roaches. Mikey and Paige started off on the half pipe near the entrance. Pulling off nosegrabs, tailgrabs, mctwists and any other insane move they could think of.

Until…

"Mikey, we need to go now" Leo suddenly showed up at the bottom of the half pipe.

"Why we just got here"

"There's someone here"

"Who's here?" Paige asked panicked

"Don't worry baby girl it's only me" Daniel said while walking up to them everyone else close behind.

"Daddy" she yelled excitedly and ran up to hug him

"Jeez Leo you had me worried for a second there" Mikey let out a sigh of relief

"Sup Mikey" Daniel greeted the orange clad turtle, who smiled wide

"You've met before?" Leo asked

"Yeah at the hospital when Paige had that asthma attack" Mikey explained

"You never told them?" Sierra and Paige asked

"No, it kinda slipped my mind once I got home"

"You were supposed to tell them" Sierra said

"Why?" Mikey whined

"_Cause your best friend said so_"

"Shut up Sam"

Sierra stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. Then just as quickly they made hearts with their hands

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand you two" Daniel rubbed the back of his head as he watched the random scene

"You get used to it" Leo and Paige said simultaneously then looked to each other and chuckled

"I smell brand new besties"

"Oh shut it you" Paige said

"How can you tell?" Leo asked

"That's how it started with me and Mikey. We started saying things at the same time, then we became addicted to the same TV show, then we think of things that will piss each other off"

Mikey continued "And lastly you say a dirty inside joke that only the two of you will get" he then looked to Sierra who asked "Do you want nuts?"

"No thanks I already have some" he responded then started laughing

"Okay" Leo said slowly then looked to Paige who only shrugged "We'll take your word for it"

"Anyway" Rico said suddenly catching everybody's attention "Let's get back to what we were doing. I happened to be enjoying myself"

"You weren't even doing anything" Raph said

"I was watching your sexy ass. That's doing something" Rico commented while hugging him

"I see you're used to Rico hugging you now" Melanie said

"Yeah I stopped struggling and running away from him when I realized that there is no point. He's just gonna show up the next day and do it again" Raph explained with a shrug

"See all men learn eventually"

"Alright break it up you two" Daniel said "Please enjoy" with that he walked away

"Okay so before we go and do whatever again. Can I say something?" Rico asked "Paige, your dad is hot"

"Dude" Paige squeaked "Seriously"

"What, I'm just saying"

"I knew you liked older men, but really my dad"

"Oh come on look at him"

"I'm walking away now" Paige hurried away covering her ears

"Oh yeah this is gonna be fun"

XXX

Just another random chapter so I can spread things out.

Please enjoy


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Finally" Paige jumped up out of her seat and ran out the door "summer vacation"

"Chill out" Sierra said when her friend nearly collided with a helpless freshman "Mikey isn't going anywhere"

"I know I'm just excited" she suddenly bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going" the person stated rudely

"Sorry I didn't mean to"

"Yeah whatever, move outta my way" she walked by her pulling the guy she was with at the time by the elbow "Sierra" she said looking her up and down

"Lauren" she glared at her friend turned enemy and thought 'no one talks to my friend that way' she then looked to the guy standing next to her "Who's this?"

"This is Max" she introduced him while smiling smugly as if she was trying to rub it in her face, not knowing that Sierra has had a boyfriend for almost a year now

"Oh really how long have you two been together"

"A little over a month now"

"Aw that's so…" she paused "Adorable" she smiled "I'm so proud that you actually stayed in a relationship for more than a week"

Max visibly tensed and Sierra noticed.

'Now to put the icing on the cake' she thought "Oh yeah Zack told me to tell you that he had a great time with you last night and he can't wait to go out with you again" and just like that Max removed his arm from her grip and walked away "I gotta go"

"Wait Max" Lauren called after him then turned to glare at her now official enemy

She looked back at her innocently and shrugged "Oops, my bad"

Lauren rolled her eyes and continued to follow Max

"Nicely done Ms. Miller" Alex said while walking up to them after witnessing the scene

"Thank you Ms. Angst. Where are you going now?"

"No where I have nothing to do today"

"No Dimitri" Sierra asked

"Nah he's hanging out with Lance"

"Really?"

"Yeah they've become best friends through the knowledge of cars"

"Oh kinda like him and Donnie"

"Yeah kinda"

"Wanna come to the lair with us?"

"Sure, I haven't seen them in a long time"

"Well come along then, we were just about to leave"

XXX

In the lair ten minutes later

"Hey, look who's here" Raph said "Haven't seen you in awhile Alex"

"Yeah, I've been busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Is that really any of your business hothead?"

"Hey I was just asking"

"I know"

_Meanwhile up in Mikey's room_

"So did you read them all?"

"Yes and I loved them all"

"Okay so help me out. What do you think it needs?"

"Hm, this character Bianca, she's a single mother right?"

"Yes well maybe it needs a male character"

"A love interest? I like it" she sat down in thought "So you got any ideas on this guy?"

"I have a few"

"Have you drawn them out yet?" she asked

"No, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I did anything"

"Aw that's so sweet" she kissed him lightly "Do you have the idea in your head as to what he looks like?"

"Yes"

"Then draw him out and bring it to my place later"

"You got it dudette" he said and saluted

XXX

_That night_

"Alright, show me what you got"

Mikey pulled out a sketch pad from the bag on his back and flipped through to a certain page near the back. She took it from him and studied his artwork closely. The male character he created was muscular, he had short curly hair, and an M60 machine gun slung over his shoulder.

"Cool and very badass with that M60"

"Yeah, I tried to match your animation as best as I could"

"Oh don't worry about that right now, we'll clean it up later"

"Alright"

"So" she pulled out the sketch and pinned it to the bulletin board "What's his personality?"

Mikey sat down on her bed and thought "I was thinking that he was a major flirt when he first meets her and then decides to join her after saving her from getting her brain blown out"

"And after he saves her he tries getting to know her, but she keeps to herself about everything"

"And then after awhile she eventually grows on him"

"Awesome" she began scribbling on the sketch "Wow that just gave me plenty of ideas

"Sweet high five" they clapped their hands together and Mikey pulled her to him pressing his lips to hers

"Wow, what was that for?"

"For just being you"

"Really? Well I guess I should do that more often" she smirked

"I do too"

Just then the door swung open and her mother walked in. She stopped when she saw her daughter in the arms of Mikey.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

Mikey stared wide eyed at the outburst and let Paige go. She stood in front of him protectively and stated "He's not a thing mom and he's my boyfriend"

"There's no way in hell that you are seeing this" she said rudely pointing at Mikey

"Well guess what I am. No matter what you say"

"I'll be damned before I let you do something like this"

"Too late" she stared her mother down "Let's go Mikey, we're outta here" she pushed Mikey toward the window and turned to the white cat sitting on her bed "Come on Bonnie" she called. Bonnie got off the bed and jumped into Paige's waiting arms and they were gone.

XXX

_Back in the lair_

Paige and Mikey walked back into the lair quietly, but that didn't stop them from catching the attention of the occupants.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she responded swallowing hard

He brought her into a tight hug and whispered "Don't do this to yourself everything is going to be okay" they separated and she nodded "I'll be right back"

She nodded again and stalked off into the kitchen. Mikey ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Uh-oh, this looks bad" Alex said after witnessing what happened between the couple

"Oh yeah" he turned to Leo "We'll talk to Paige you two go talk to your brother"

The only two turtles in the room nodded and ran up the stairs.

"So what happened? What's going on between you two?" Raph asked when they reached the bathroom. Mikey was just standing there staring in the mirror.

"Nothing happened between us. The problem is what happened between me and her mother"

"You got caught" Leo asked surprised

"Yeah I got caught Leo, lecture me later will ya"

"I wasn't gonna lecture you because honestly none of have been doing a very good job of hiding ourselves. So what happened when her mother saw you?"

"She was the exact opposite of her father I'll tell you that much"

"Oh man" Raph said

XXX

_In the kitchen_

Paige was in tears after she finished telling Alex and Sierra about her mother's reaction to Mikey.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life"

"She said all of that" Sierra growled. She nodded sadly and sniffed a little

"Listen, don't worry about that okay" Alex said "Just try to keep Mikey outta there next time"

"Hey girls" Mikey said from the doorway "Mind if I talk to Paige for a minute"

"Sure" Sierra and Alex got up and walked out of the kitchen

Mikey sat down in the chair next to her, he turned her seat so she would face him. He held her hands and spoke softly to her "Stop crying babe"

"I can't believe my mother said that to you"

"I know I can't believe it either, but you were there to defend me and I can't thank you enough for doing that for me"

"Yeah, sure no problem"

"Listen Paige, I care about you… a lot a I just want you to be happy so if you want to stop seeing me then I'll understand"

She looked to him "I hate seeing you like this, it's your choice"

She stood up "I wanna be with you"

He stood up as well "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He smiled a little and said "I'm not sure if I believe you"

She smirked and gave him a long, lingering kiss "How about now?"

"Alright I believe you"

"So I'm going to my dad's house tomorrow and I was wondering if I could stay here with you" she asked "I don't wanna stay at home right now"

Mikey pushed some stray strands of hair behind her ear "Of course"

"Great I'll just pick up a few things from there, I'll be right back"

"Alright, you want me to come with you"

She sighed and thought for a minute "No, I don't wanna risk it again. She'll probably come out of nowhere with a machete and hack your ass to pieces"

"Hey I'm a ninja remember"

"Still don't wanna risk it"

"Alright, but be careful"

"I will"

XXX

Read and Review


	34. Chapter 34

Don't worry TMNTLittleTomboy the whole point was for you to hate her guts, but be prepared it's gonna get a little bit worse later on in the story. You may actually hate me for what I'm about to do.

Anyways on with…

Chapter 34

_The next day at Sierra's_

The Leo, Don, Raph, Sierra, Melanie, Vanessa, Alex and Dimitri all sat around in the living room.

"Sierra tell us about your brother" Leo said suddenly

"Why all of a sudden?" Sierra asked

"I heard your aunt talking on the phone saying something about your brother coming over the summer"

"Oh yeah, well there really isn't much to say except he's my favorite blonde"

"Hey" Alex exclaimed

"Favorite blonde male"

"Hey" Dimitri exclaimed that time

"Favorite nine year old blonde male"

"That's better"

"I hate you both"

"No you don't"

"But in all seriousness, he's a good kid. He's easily impressed by anything, he can make anybody smile and if you asked he would probably teach you sign language"

"Cool, I've always wanted to learn sign language" Vanessa clapped her hands excitedly

"He'll be happy to teach you" Sierra turned to Leo "When did she say that he'll be here"

"Um… I think… today actually right about now"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I swear if that's him, I'm not sure what I'm going to do or say to you" She got up and looked out the window

"You've got to be kidding me"

"What, is it him?" Vanessa asked

"Yes it is" she looked to Leo again "We'll talk about this later, right now go away please"

"Alright, alright"

XXX

_In the Hamptons_

"Welcome Mikey to my humble abode" Daniel greeted when he opened the door

"Hey Daddy" Paige said "Is everything ready downstairs?"

"Yes it is. Multi colored paint and one huge canvas hung up on the wall"

"What's all that for anyway?" Mikey asked

"Splatter paint" Daniel and Paige explained vaguely, but excitedly

"Yeah that helped" Mikey said sarcastically

"Oh just sit down on the couch while I go change. Dad will you be joining us"

"I'm afraid not baby girl I have a date"

She gasped "You've been dating and you didn't tell me"

"Sorry I wanted to make sure she a good one before I introduced you to her"

"Aw" she reached up and pinched his cheek "How cute?"

"Hey I'm not a child"

"Yeah, but you have the mind of one"

"This is why Amy loves me"

"Alright let me go change"

Paige ran up the stairs to her room that she uses whenever she comes to her father's house as Daniel sat down next to Mikey.

"I know Paige probably said this enough for both of us, but I'm really sorry about what my ex said to you"

"Oh well, whatever, no big deal"

"No it is a big deal she had no right to say that to you"

"Well, I never expected everyone to like us. Shoot I knew that not everyone was gonna like us, I've just learned to live with it"

"Well either way I am very sorry"

He shrugged "Don't worry, it happens"

"Alright I'm ready" she skipped down the stairs in an old plain white tee and old pair of jeans with paint stains already on it "Let's go Mike" she lead him to a door that went to the basement, turned the lights on and continued down the stairs. Four can of paint sat in front of a white board from the floor to the ceiling.

"So what is this splatter paint" Mikey asked as he stepped onto the blue tarp

"It's something me and my dad made up when I was a kid"

"All you do is pick two colors, stick your hands in them and throw it toward the canvas making it splatter"

"Alright let's do it"

Mikey dunked his hands in the red and yellow paint and Paige did the same for the blue and green paint.

"On three. 1, 2, 3" green and blue paint was flung across the room accompanied by the yellow and red paint "See isn't this fun?"

"Yeah it is" Mikey responded as he continued

Soon the white canvas was a huge mess of color "Well, I think we did pretty good"

"Yeah" Mikey stuck his hand back in the paint "But I think it needs more red" he said while flinging the paint at the messy board "And you need a little more yellow"

"Huh?" before she knew it Mikey flicked yellow paint in her face. She squeaked and looked at her boyfriend who was smiling back. She picked up and entire paint can "Oh it's on like Donkey Kong"

And so their paint fight commenced. Laughter started as the room as well as themselves got messier and more colorful. When they ran out of paint they sat down on the tarp laughing as they leaned against each other. It took a while for them to stop and when they were finally able to catch their breath, they looked to each other and saw how colorful and ridiculous they looked and started laughing all over again.

"Oh man I'm going to be taking a very long shower later"

"Me too" Mikey held his stomach as he felt himself cramp up from laughing so much. He calmed himself down before speaking again "Mind if I shower here"

"Not at all. I wouldn't make you go home covered in paint, it would dry up by the time you got home then it would be harder to remove" she stood up "Come on let's go get cleaned up" she helped him up and headed back up the stairs never letting go of his hand until they got to the top. She took off her shoes and told Mikey to stay where he was while she went to go get something to put on his feet. The less paint they tracked around the house the better. She came back with a pair of sneakers "Here just slip these on until you get to the bathroom"

"Sure no problem"

The doorbell rang making Paige jump a little.

"Paige, can you get that it's probably Amy" Daniel called from upstairs

"Sure, I got it" she looked to Mikey "Head down the hallway and the first door to your left is the bathroom" she explained. Mikey nodded and hurried toward said room, while Paige answered the door. When she opened it a woman was on the other side. She had light brown wavy hair, she wore a long red dress and her blue eyes widened when she saw the multi colored teenager. One of her hands covered her mouth as she attempted to stifle her laughter.

"It's okay to laugh, I know I look ridiculous. You must be Amy"

"And underneath all that color must be Paige"

"You'd be correct. Come on in"

"I've heard so many great things about you"

"Really? Wow I didn't know my dad talked about me that much"

"Oh yeah and by the way I'd love to see some of your artwork when we get back"

"Well I'd be happy to show you"

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are getting along" Daniel came down the stairs wearing a tux "You ready to go Amy"

"Yes I am" the brunette said

"I am off Paige. Take care of the house, don't try anything funny and good luck getting the paint out of your hair"

"I will, I won't and thanks I'm gonna need it" she answered in order "It was nice meeting you Amy"

"Likewise Paige"

And they were gone

Paige went to the bathroom when she heard that the water was still running. She slowly opened the door and spoke "How's it going in there Mikey"

"Just fine, I've gotten most of the paint off"

"Well, just save me some hot water will ya"

"You got it"

She shut the door behind her and stood in the living room when she heard the water stop and a soaking wet turtle walked out of the room drying off his head with a towel, she walked toward him.

"It's all yours"

"Thanks" she said nearly drooling when she saw. She never knew why this happened, it's not like she's never seen him like this before, and he never wears clothes. There's just something about a muscular mutant turtle with water dripping down his body that just makes her do that.

"I'll be out as soon as I can alright so just wait in my room"

"No problem"

Mikey walked up the stairs to the room he knew was hers. He lay down on her bed and faced the ceiling just as he did this he felt something on his chest. He looked up to see Bonnie making herself comfortable. He began softly petting her white fur and she began purring. After nearly twenty minutes the door opened and Paige walked in wearing nothing, but a towel.

Mikey sat up straight scaring and knocking Bonnie off of him. She ran out of the room just as Paige shut the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Paige smiled slyly. Mikey cleared his throat "Um yeah" he stood up

"Are you sure?" she asked and pushed him back down on the bed

"Yeah, what are you getting ready to do?"

"You tell me" she said and let the towel fall to the floor

"Oh I get it" he said as she straddled him. He placed light kisses on her naked chest and then gently sucked on a nipple while his palm cupped her other breast. Her head fell back relishing the feel of his tongue over her nipple. She soon felt herself on her back with a pair of blue eyes looking over her body.

"Do what you want? She coaxed

He began to touch her everywhere starting from her collarbone once his hand moved lower he began to kiss her there. His hand moved to her breast then to the other his mouth followed close behind. He moved lower and lower his lips and hands playing a game of follow the leader.

She gasped when he felt his finger inside her expertly stroking her sensitive spot like he had done this before. She arched to his touch begging for more. He slowly started to pull out, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a moan of pleasure. He came over her supporting his weight on his elbows, she reached up to run her palms up his bicep to his shoulders. Then slowly, teasingly he let the tip of his manhood rub against her entrance causing her to bite her lip to suppress a frustrated groan.

Finally he entered her and began to thrust, slowly pulling until he was almost completely out and then going back in deeper and deeper each time. Paige's back arched as she called out his name.

"Say my name again" he whispered in her ear as he gradually sped up his thrusts

"Mikey, Mikey" she repeated and her breathing came out in tiny pants

With that he couldn't hold back any more. He plunged deep inside her, cupping her hips, pulling her body up to meet his. She clutched his shoulders, panting. And then it happened he felt her body shudder its release. Only then did he let his body's shudder rack through him. She cried out his name, he grasped her tightly to his heart as he buried his face in her hair.

'No one, not even my mother is going to tear us apart' she thought '_Ever'_

XXX

Whoo!

Read and Review if you want another chapter.

And I will tell you things get pretty interesting


	35. Chapter 35

Alright here is the next chapter and I think I should tell you now when someone is speaking in sign language or someone is using sign language while someone else is translating or someone is using sign language and translating at the same time it will be underlined. I know it's a PITA (Pain In The Ass).

Don't worry I won't use Trevor in a lot of chapters cause if you don't know any sign language than it'll be kinda pointless to read it and just imagine a lot of hand movements. So just work with me here

Chapter 35

Sierra sat next to her favorite nine year old blonde and hugged him while singing "My little brother's here" Dimitri had left a couple minutes earlier to meet Lance.

"Alright Sierra, you've been hugging him for the past ten minutes. He's gonna be here all summer you'll have plenty of time to hug him"

"He doesn't mind" Sierra said

"How do you know?"

"Let's ask him" she pulled away from him and started moving her hands "You don't care if I hug you right?"

"No" Trevor responded

"See I'm his favorite" she said and began hugging him again

"You've got to start teaching me some of that"

"I'll tell him you're interested" she looked down at him and noticed something was missing

"Where's your hearing aid?"

Trevor looked at her and smiled before Sierra sat back with her arms and legs crossed and eyebrow raised. He reached into the bag on the floor and pulled out his hearing aid. When he placed it in his ear he looked back at her and smiled again. Sierra simply got up and started to walk away Trevor instinctively followed.

"He's like your shadow" Melanie said laughing

"I know" she continued to walk around the room with her shadow following "Can you hear me better?"

"Yes" 

"Good"

"He can hear you?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah, but it's not really clear" Sierra explained "Hearing aids don't really let them hear as well as I do, it just makes things louder not clearer"

"We have a lot to learn" Melanie said

"Yeah you do"

XXX

_Hours later in the park_

Lance and Dimitri sat down on a bench as they talked.

"You know what you're a nice guy" Lance mentioned "I think I can trust you"

"Trust me for what" Dimitri asked

"To join this secret club that a bunch of us are in"

"A secret club? What are we seven?" Dimitri chuckled

"You know what I mean man"

"Alright, what exactly do you do in this… club?"

"You'll have to see when you get there" Lance pulled out a card from his pocket "Meet me here at 7"

He eyed the card and looked up to him "Alright, I'll be there" he got up to head to his car

XXX

_Later around 6:30_

Rico did not walk; he strutted down the sidewalk singing a random song that popped in his head when he saw a certain red head.

"Hey Lance" he called

Apparently he didn't hear him because he turned away and headed into an alley 'What the hell?' he thought as he followed him to the alleyway. He didn't walk in, but he stood by the building and listened for any sign of Lance. He heard his voice, but he wasn't alone.

"What have you learned about them?"

"So far none of the girls that the mistress told me about show any signs of knowing anything strange" Lance explained

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I even asked the others who are always hanging around them to see if they knew something"

Rico froze and started to think back

_Flashback_

_ "Wait up Rico" Lance called after him _

_He turned to the redheaded male and smiled "Hey what's up" _

_ "I need to ask you something"_

_ "Oh Lance of course I'll go on a date with you" Rico joked _

_ "No not that" _

_Rico chuckled lightly "I'm only kidding relax. You're not my type. So what's wrong?"_

_ "Okay I just need to ask you…" he paused "What do you mean I'm not your type. I'm not good enough for you?"_

_ "Why are you taking it as an offense? I thought you liked girls"_

_ "Well that was kinda hurtful"_

_ "Really?" Rico smirked_

_ "Yeah I mean…" he paused again and realized he was off topic "Stop distracting me"_

_ "I did nothing of the sort honey. It was all you"_

_ "Whatever. Anyway have you been seeing anything strange lately?" Lance asked_

_ "Hm… define strange"_

_ "Odd, bizarre, weird, out of the ordinary" Lance listed _

_ "No, nothing like that" Rico shook his head_

_ "Oh alright" he started to walk away_

_ "Well…" Rico started and Lance stopped in his tracks to look at him "I did see this really flexible chick in the park. She was putting on a little show and she could fit her whole body into a box. It was the craziest thing I've ever seen in my life"_

_ "Thanks Rico"_

_ "No problem"_

_End Flashback_

'Why didn't I see it before?' he thought and then kept listening

"Well keep at it" one of the others said

"I will and tell the mistress that I may be recruiting another soldier"

"What is his name?"

"Dimitri Miles" Lance responded

'What? Dimitri?' Rico thought

"Alright we'll let her know"

Rico stepped away from the building not wanting to hear anymore.

'Something is definitely not right here'

XXX

_A half hour later_

"Alright Lance let's see this secret club of yours"

"Okay, follow me"

Lance walked a couple more blocks before he stop in front of a warehouse.

"Here we are"

"Interesting choice in location"

Lance led the curious blonde inside where dozens of people in black were sparring with each other.

"This is The Foot HQ"

"The Foot" Dimitri asked 'Why does that name sound familiar' he thought 'Oh well it'll come to me'

"Here you can learn all about ninjutsu and help us fight against our rivals" Dimitri, being the natural lover and not a fighter, only said "Really

"Yeah so what do you say?" Lance asked

"I say…" Dimitri started

XXX

OMG

Oh no

This is bad

Read and Review

There is a picture of Lance and Trevor now in my profile. Check it out


	36. Author's note

This message will be quick

I totally agree with smutlover I guess I was just thinking that all that descriptive, hot sex wasn't needed then I remembered that this story is rated M so I can be as dirty as I wanna be.

So, I will be editing and expanding the sex scenes I just don't know when… I'll figure that part out later. I still appreciate all the reviews and keep reading. Please and thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

Haha I love cliffhangers

**Alex:** No you don't

**Me:** Of course I do

**Dimitri:** Yeah I have to agree with Alex. You only like them in your story cause you know what's gonna happen

**Me:** You're only agreeing with Alex because that's your girlfriend

**Dimitri: ** So

**Me: **Anyway please enjoy

**Dimitri: **And stop hating me I'm a good person. Honest

**Me: **Oh stop no one hates you

**Dimitri: **Liza MMX just smacked me with a rolled up news paper

**Me: **That means nothing. Like I said before please enjoy

Chapter 36

Dimitri hurried back to his black BMW while tons of questions filled his brain 'Why can't I remember this foot clan? Why did I have to have a blonde moment just now?' he slid into the driver's seat 'Who are their rivals? I wonder if the guys know anything' he gasped silently "The guys" he said aloud "They probably know something" he started his car "I'll have to remember to ask them about this. Good thing I told Lance I needed time to think this through"

XXX

Lance walked into the room where Karai was beating a training dummy to pulp.

"What have you found?"

"Nothing so far mistress" he said and he noticed her beating the dummy even harder

"I figured as much, that's why I've decided to help you"

Lance looked up "Help me how?"

She stopped her assault on the dummy and looked to a table that sat in the middle of the room. On that table was a picture of Sierra "Do you know this girl?" she asked

"Yeah that's Sierra Miller"

"Good so find her and bring her here"

"She knows about them? When I asked her it seemed like she knew nothing"

"She does, I've seen her with one of them"

"Then it shall be done mistress" Lance said while bowing

XXX

_Even later on that night _

"Well that was fun" Sierra said when the final robber collapsed

"Yeah it was, wasn't it" Raph said as he returned his sais to his belt

Just then there was another scream coming from further in the alley they were standing in. They headed toward the sound of shuffling. They saw a girl crying on the floor with three purple dragons standing over her. There was one that Sierra recognized. A green Mohawk, a nose piercing, it's him.

"He's the guy that killed my mother" she said aloud

"What?" Raph asked

She swallowed hard "Yeah, now it's time for revenge" she charged toward him while Raph took care of the other two. Sierra pounced before Spike (that's what we'll call him for now) had a chance to react. She punched, kicked, and slapped, but when she pulled out her sword she aimed for his throat and when she was about to strike she felt someone grab her arm. It was Raph.

"What are you doing? Let me go"

"No way, you've doing well around purple dragons you haven't killed any of them in a long time. I'm not gonna let you go back to doing that" Raph had a firm grip on her wrist "Don't do it Sierra"

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Spike asked

She glared at him and said "Of course you forgot you cold hearted bastard"

"Forgot what?"

"You killed my mother"

"I have no idea what you're talking…" he stopped and stared into her green eyes that were now filling with tears "Oh wait now I remember you"

"Yeah peek-a-boo asshole" she broke free of Raph's grip and went to aim for his throat again and this time Raph didn't get the chance to stop her as she plunged the blade deep into his windpipe "That was for mom"

Sierra stood up as Raph did "Do you feel better now?" Raph asked

"Yeah… much" she smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's all good" she looked up the fire escape "Hey bro, race you to the top" she said as if nothing just happened

"Alright you're on"

Raph and Sierra hopped up the fire escape as fast as they could. In the end Raph made it up to the rooftop first after '_accidentally' _knocking Sierra over. Raph stared right in front of him frozen in his spot.

"Hey Raph, you cheated" Sierra said finally catching up with him. She followed his gaze to see Leo glaring at them

"Oh shit" she mumbled

"Hey Leo" Raph said

"Don't bother Raph. What the hell do you think you're doing with her?"

"Wait Leo it's not what you think" she cut in "It's not his fault I asked him to do this"

"You what? Sierra I told you that I didn't want you doing this because it was too dangerous"

"Relax fearless I was with her. We had each other's backs" he said defending her

"And what if you couldn't protect her?" Leo yelled "What if she got hurt?"

"Leo please, stop this" she begged choking up. She's never seen him so angry "He had nothing to do with this. He tried to stop me"

"So you decided to go behind my back with my brother. What were you thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking" she finally let more tears fall

"I guess not" Leo said harshly

Sierra turned away, tears blurring her vision as she ran off

Leo stalked off in the other direction not once looking back. Raph stayed behind thinking it was best if they both cooled off a bit first.

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number "Hey Casey, I'm gonna need ya"

XXX

Sierra burst into the dance studio crying hysterically. She had never seen Leo look at her like that, with so much hatred.

'What am I going to do now? He probably won't want to talk to me ever again' she thought 'I screwed up big time' she sat down in front of the mirror and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey Sierra" she heard a voice

"Hey Lance" she said wiping away her tears and trying to smile "What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be around the neighborhood and I saw that the lights were on so I had to make sure I didn't miss rehearsal or something"

"No" she shook her head "It really was cancelled today"

"Alright good. Now what's wrong?"

"I just got in a fight with my boyfriend, that's all"

"Ah I see" he nodded "Want me to beat him up for you?"

"No it'll be fine"

"Are you sure? Cause I might even think about killing that fucking turtle"

Sierra's eyes widened and before she could say anything she felt herself being pushed back into the mirror. Her head slammed hard against the glass causing it to crack

"And the only way to do that is if I take you with me"

Sierra's vision blurred again, when she looked up the last thing she saw was Lance laughing at her before everything went black.

XXX

_In the lair the next morning_

Leo woke up after a bad night's sleep he had been thinking about what happened between him and Sierra. He felt like he was too hard on her. Sure, she went behind his back, but she probably got bored every once in a while and she was with Raph. And if he could choose any of his brothers to watch her back he would pick Raph. He had to talk to both of them.

"Hey Leo" he heard Raph's voice call from the doorway "I think we need to talk"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Look, I know what we did was fucked up, but she just got really bored after you banned her from patrolling with us"

"Don't worry about it Raph. I've thought it over and I really had no right to blame either one of you. I was just worried and spoke out of anger"

"Leo you should know that I'd never let anything happen to her"

"I know"

"Besides, half the time she didn't even need me. You should've seen what she did to the guy that killed her mother"

"What? She found him?" Leo asked

"Yeah and she went ballistic"

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he's dead now. She got so mad that she sliced right through his windpipe"

"Jeez that was some night"

"Yeah" he chuckled lightly "So, no hard feelings right?" Raph asked

"Right" he smiled "Now I just hope Sierra will talk to me" he picked up his cell off the table

"Only one way to find out"

He quickly dialed her number, but when she didn't pick up he became worried.

"She probably needs more time to cool off. Come on breakfast is almost ready"

"Alright" Leo sighed and followed him out of the room.

Leo sat down in front of a plate of food. It wasn't much just a couple slices of toast and some scrambled eggs

"Mikey is still with Paige huh?" Leo asked

"How could you tell?" Raph asked sarcastically

Before he could start eating his cell went off. 'Auntie Rae, she only calls in an emergency' Leo thought before answering "Hello"

"Hey Leo, is Sierra with you?"

"Uh no she's not. I thought she went home last night"

"No, she never came home at all" Raven said now worried "And she's not answering her phone"

He sat back in his chair and ran a hand down the length of his face "Alright don't worry we'll find her"

"Please hurry"

"I will" he hung up and sighed

"My son" Splinter started "What is wrong?"

"It's Sierra, she never went home"

"What? What happened to her?" Don asked

"I don't know, but…" his ringing cell had disturbed him. He quickly picked up hoping it was her. It wasn't. "Hey Alex"

"Do you know where Sierra is?" Alex asked frantic

"No, I don't. What's wrong?"

"I came down to the studio for rehearsal and the mirror was cracked and her cell phone was left behind"

"Maybe she left it there"

"She's a teenage girl she would've brought it with her unless something happened to her"

His face paled "Okay Alex, get Dimitri and come to the lair. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not gonna risk your lives either"

"Okay I'll be there, but Dimitri is at some car show in New Jersey with his father and he won't be back until tomorrow"

"Alright just tell him when he gets back to get down here to the lair"

"Okay" she hung up

"Leo what is going on?" Raph demanded

"Something has happened to Sierra and I don't know what" he looked down at his plate of food and pushed it away "I've suddenly lost my appetite" he got up and left

"Where are you going, my son?" he heard Splinter ask

"I have to start looking for her. I will be back Master" and he ran out the door

Raph and Don looked to each other then to their father. Splinter nodded to his two remaining sons and they left too.

XXX

Sierra felt a throbbing pain coming from her head. With effort she forced her eyes to open. It was dark and the floor she was lying on was cold, hard, and wet

'What kind of hospitality is this?' she thought as she sat up and tried to rub her head, but realized that her wrists were cuffed together 'Oh man, what happened?' she closed her eyes and tried to think and then it finally hit her like a ton of bricks 'Lance. That bastard'

She heard a door opening and suddenly the room was filled with light and she had to blink a couple of times to let her eyes adjust eventually her green eyes made contact with a foot ninja.

"The foot" she muttered

"So you do know about us" the foot soldier said

Her eyes widened "Lance is that you?" the soldier took off his mask off and he looked to her "Yeah it's me. Are you surprised?"

"I can't say that I am"

He unlocked the cell door, walked in and she immediately started kicking when he grabbed her

"Save your energy I'm wearing protective gear so you can't hurt me" she glared at him and he simply threw her onto his shoulder and started walking down the hallway. It seemed like they were walking for hours before they came to a room with white walls and a table in the middle of it. He put her down on the table not to gently and started to strap her in while blocking and dodging her aggressive kicking. Once she was secure another person walked into the room. Sierra looked over to see Karai smiling smugly.

"I remember you. What the fuck do you want?" she asked with obvious venom in her voice

"I'd mind my manners if I were you"

"Or what?" she said clearly not afraid

Karai pulled out her katana and fixed the table so she was sitting up. She placed the blade to her neck making Sierra's pulse leap. Karai only pressed the blade harder on her neck.

"Do you understand what I mean?" Karai asked

Sierra remained silent so she pulled the weapon away. Sierra began to cough and blood began to flow from her neck wound.

"Good, now all you have to do is tell me what I want to hear and we can both move on"

"That depends on what it is"

"Tell me where that disgusting creature you call your lover is"

She narrowed her eyes when she called Leo a disgusting creature "I have no idea what you're talking about" Sierra answered knowing full well that Karai wasn't going to buy that. The butt of Karai's sword made contact with her stomach knocking the air out of her.

"I believe you do know what I'm talking about"

"…You're right" she gasped "But I ain't telling you shit"

Karai sighed then smirked "Lance told me that you got in a bit of a fight with Leonardo"

Sierra looked to the corner of the room where she knew Lance was standing "So since he made you so mad now's your chance for revenge"

"Never. I would never do that to him no matter how mad I am at him"

"Stubborn little bitch aren't you"

"You got that right"

"Have it your way" Karai signaled the nearby foot members to come and let Sierra go. Once freed from her restraints she was immediately ambushed by about ten ninja. Since her wrists were still cuffed together she couldn't put up much of a fight. She managed to knock a couple of them away, but the rest got the best of her and continued beating her with their hands, feet, and weapons. When they were finished they stepped away from the now battered and bruised Sierra. Two pairs of hands yanked her up into a standing position. Karai got close and whispered "I will break you"

"Fuck you" she said trying to catch her breath

She merely smirked and socked her in the stomach one last time. She started to double over, but the hands kept her in place "Take her away"

The two ninjas led her to her cell, threw her on the cold, hard floor and locked it.

"Welcome to hell" she heard Lance's voice again before he left.

XXX

Okay I know someone asked me this earlier, but is anyone else having trouble pulling up the picture of Sierra.

Other than that please read and Review


	38. Chapter 38

Yay over 100 reviews! WOOOOOOOOO!

**Don: **You do know that most of them were talking about the problems with your pictures

**Me:** I'm excited don't ruin it for me

**Leo:** It's the truth

**Me:** I don't care they said they wanted me to update soon so that means they still like the story

**Raph:** Yeah, but….

**Me:** SHUT UP!

**Rico:** HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY MAN LIKE THAT!

**Melanie:** HE'S MY MAN!

**Rico:** We can share can't we?

**Melanie:** Well… for now yes

**Sierra:** Hey can you guys stop so she can continue

**Me:** Where did you come from? You're supposed to be in a cell. Lance, come and get her

**Lance: **Come on *picks her up and drags her off*

**Sierra: **Aren't you gonna do anything Leo?

**Leo: **I will just not yet

**Sierra: **Oh you suck. AJ92 fix those pictures

**Me: **I'm working on it

Okay so about the whole issue with the pics on my profile. Just try to refresh the page or copy and pasting like my cousin did and if that still doesn't work let me know during your reviews and I'll put a back up pic on. I _always _have a back up.

Chapter 37

"I can't believe this happened" Leo paced the floor of Sierra's apartment "I let this happen. This is my fault"

"Leo calm down" Auntie Rae put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down "You have to relax. You've been searching all day, let your brothers take care of things for now. I know you can find her, but panicking is not going to help anyone"

Leo suddenly found the floor very interesting

"Tell me what happened"

Leo's hands balled into fists "We got in a fight and she ran off" he explained vaguely "This is why it's my fault"

"What did you two get in a fight over?"

"I caught her and Raph out patrolling together after I told her not to because she was almost shot the last time" he hurriedly explained before avoiding eye contact

"Oh yeah she told me about that"

"She did?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm her aunt she tells me things"

"I'm so sorry. About everything"

"Stop it Leo, remember what I said. Relax"

Leo started taking deep breaths and when he had finally calmed down he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Raven shot up and headed to the stairs just as Trevor came running down the stairs with people in black chasing after him.

"Oh no" Leo whispered

Trevor ran to Auntie Rae and Leo blocked the ninja's path protecting them both. He easily took out three with a few roundhouse kicks and uppercuts, but while he was busy with them another one went after Raven and Trevor.

"Get away from them" he yelled and ran toward the ninja he quickly flipped the light weight over his shoulder. The ninja landed head first into the coffee table

"Leo who were they?" Raven asked

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get outta here"

She nodded and took Trevor's hand "Lead the way"

They ran out the door Leo not worrying about getting caught by anyone ran straight for an alleyway and to a manhole "Hurry" Raven and Trevor climbed down the ladder followed by Leo. Once inside, Leo called Raph.

XXX

_Out on a random rooftop _

Don and Raph's cells went off at the exact same time.

"Wow, that was weird" Don said and answered "Hello"

"Donnie" it was Vanessa and she sounded panicked

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Don asked

"I don't know we were attacked"

"What? By who?"

"By other ninjas. They came out of nowhere and attacked us"

"Damn" he muttered "Is everyone okay?" Don asked

"Yeah, we're fine for now. We're locked up in my room"

"Alright hang in there I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay"

"I gotta go Raph…"

"The foot found out where Vanessa was" Raph said before he could finish

"Yeah, how…"

"The foot just attacked Auntie Rae and Sierra's little brother"

"Jeez these guys aren't wasting any time"

"Well don't just stand there go get your girl"

"Right you should get going too"

XXX

"Who exactly is this Donnie person" Vanessa's father, John, asked as he tried his best to keep the people outside at bay

"He's the person that's going to save our lives" Vanessa said while shielding her little sister while speaking over Hunter's threatening barks and growls "But be prepared for a surprise"

"Why can't we just call the police?" her mother, Lucille, asked as she blocked the window with a bookcase

"Because as soon as they hear those police sirens they're going to run and what will be the point"

"Fine, but he better hurry"

"Don-Don is coming?" Jessica asked calling Don by the nickname she's used to using

"Yeah Don-Don is coming"

"How come the both of you know him and we've never heard of him" Lucille asked

"You'll see why soon"

They heard noises outside of the window. It sounded like screaming followed by a loud bang and Vanessa's mother could calmly step away. A minute later they heard wood making contact with other weapons and possibly people's heads. Hunter continued barking at the door.

"What's going on out there?"

Jessica giggled and said "Don-Don"

A knock on the door was followed by a voice.

"Vanessa, are you in there?" the familiar voice caused Hunter to stop his incessant barking and wag his tail

"Yes I'm in here" she looked to her father who was still blocking the door "Dad move"

He stepped away from the door hesitantly and Don stepped through the door. Vanessa got up to hug him.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her in a strong, protective embrace while whispering calmly in her ear "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm okay, but Don what is going on?"

"I can't explain right now, but those guys that attacked you, kidnapped Sierra" Vanessa gasped "That's why you and your family need to get to the lair"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you"

"Don-Don?" they both looked down to Jessica

"Hey Jessie"

"I'm scared"

He crouched down so he was leveled with her "I know, but nothing is going to happen to you. Not as long as I'm still breathing"

Voices could be heard outside the door followed by attempts to bust the weakened door down

"There's more"

"They must've called in for back up before I got here" he looked to Vanessa "Get your family out of here"

She nodded her head after a while and had her parents go through the window first, followed by Hunter then Jessica and just when Vanessa started to climb through the door finally broke down and ninja flooded the room. One with a naginata charged toward Vanessa. Don saw this at the last second and jumped in front of her taking the blade deep into his left shoulder. Vanessa turned back when she heard him cry out.

"Donnie" she shrieked "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just need stitches" he said holding his bloody shoulder "V get out of here"

"No I won't leave you"

"You have to. I won't and can't lose you" he said cupping her cheek "Now hurry and run"

She opened her mouth to protest, but figured it would be useless and shut it quickly "Be careful"

"I will" was the last thing he said before she climbed through the window

"Where's Don-Don?" Jessica asked when she climbed down the fire escape

"He's still up there, he's going to hold them off while we head for someplace safe" she shut her eyes for a second and opened the manhole she was standing on

"Let's go"

"Down there?" Lucille asked

"Yes now go, if you value your life" she watched as her parents helped Hunter and Jessica into the sewers. She started to follow, but looked up when she heard fighting coming from the room

"Be safe" she muttered before replacing the manhole cover

XXX

"Mel, tell me where you are" Raph said into his phone

"I'm on my way home now. Why?"

"Something is going on, I'll meet you at your place. I'm almost there"

"Um okay" she hung up and continued walking down the sidewalk, she walked into an alley after a while and pulled out her key to unlock the door.

"Mel wait" she looked and saw a shadow coming down from the building. It landed right next to her and brought her into a hug.

"Raph, what's up?"

He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes "Sierra was kidnapped" he said finally

"What? Kidnapped by who?"

"Remember when I told you about the foot"

"Yeah"

"Well, they most likely have something to do with it. That's why I had to get to you"

"I haven't seen any black clad ninja" she unlocked the door and opened it. She walked in and everything was quiet… a little too quiet for Raph's liking "Mom, Jack, Beth" she called to her family, but no one answered

'I don't like this' Raph thought as he followed her inside hands gripping the ends of his sais 'I don't like this at all' and he hated it even more when he caught the scent of "Blood" he said aloud

"What?" she turned to look at him eyes wide

"I smell blood" he muttered

She visibly paled and looked to the slightly open door that led to her foster mother's room. She ran to it hoping to find that everyone was okay. Raph caught her wrist before she burst into the room

"Let me go in first, if there are any ninjas in there then I have to protect you"

She shuddered then nodded and stepped back behind him. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. There wasn't any movement, but the scent of blood was stronger than before. His suspicions were confirmed when he stepped in something wet and sticky.

"Mel" he whispered uneasily "Turn on the lights"

Melanie felt the wall, looking for the switch and soon the room lit up and cast a bright light on three bodies. Raph's eyes got wider as he withdrew his foot from the crimson liquid.

"Mom" he heard her whisper shakily. She walked up to the unmoving bodies and collapsed next to the grown woman with a dagger through her chest. She ignored the blood as it soaked her knees and covered her hands. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked to the kids laying next to her "Jack, Beth" their eyes were open, wide with fear "They're gone" she mumbled then sobbed hysterically. Raph stood aside, he wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that it wasn't safe for them to stay there any longer. The sounds he heard coming from outside the window only confirmed that.

"Mel" he whispered he dropped down next to her "I'm sorry, but we have to go" he hugged her tight letting her cry on his shoulder "Please babe, we have to go"

She looked up and stared blankly at Raph as he helped her to stand. She was silent and let Raph pull her along and out of the house

XXX

"Whoa Leo, calm down. What's wrong?" Mikey sat down on Paige's bed. Right now she was downstairs talking to Amy about the comic book they were working on "Everything is fine here" he sighed when he heard about Sierra "Alright, I'm on my way" he hung up with his brother and texted Paige.

Downstairs Amy was reading over Paige's comic and complimenting her work.

"This is really good and it catches my interest. I would definitely do the same thing as your character if I had a daughter

"Really?" Paige asked "Are you just saying that to make me happy and impress my father"

Daniel chuckled

"No, not at all" Amy shook her head "You did a good job"

"Well I can't take all the credit. Me and my boyfriend are now working on it together"

"You gotta boyfriend?"

"Yeah" her phone beeped signaling a text "And this is him now"

_'Come upstairs'_ it read

"Um… will you guys excuse for a minute"

"Is something wrong?" Daniel asked

"I honestly don't know. I'll be right back"

She quickly climbed up the stairs and walked into her room "What's up?"

"We have to go back to the lair"

"Why? I thought you were having fun here"

"I am, but something has happened Sierra is missing, Auntie Rae, Sierra's little brother, Vanessa and her family were all attacked because they somehow found out where they lived and I don't want to risk them finding us here" Mikey rambled and by the time he was done he was out of breath

"But we can't leave my dad and what about Amy?"

He sighed in thought "We're not leaving them behind"

"But… Amy"

"She'll have to get over it if she wants to stay alive then she'll have to go" he explained and stood up "We have to move"

"…Alright, come on" he held her hand and followed her down the stairs. Amy did a double take when she saw Mikey walk down the stairs. She even rubbed her eyes.

"Um… baby girl why is Mikey down here?"

"We have to get out of here" Mikey told him quickly "And we couldn't leave you guys here"

"Uh" Amy mumbled "Who are you?"

"We'll explain on the way" Paige said

XXX

How was that?

Read and Review please


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38

"I think we need to talk" Lucille told her daughter

"Not now Mom, I'm worried about Don"

"That's who we need to talk about honey" John said holding onto a squirming Jessica

"I don't want to talk until I know he's…" the elevator doors opened and Donnie wobbled in "Alive" she ran up to him, but became worried when he had to lean up against the wall for support clutching his shoulder "Donnie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, you need help. Mom?" Lucille nodded and helped Vanessa bring Don to the lab

"Mom, can you help him?"

"Yeah don't worry" they helped him sit down on the bed

"How bad is it?" Vanessa asked

"I didn't lose too much blood, but just enough that I'll need to lie down for a while"

"Alright, I'll take care of him. You go wait outside"

She nodded and glanced at Don

"I'll be fine V"

When she walked out Jessica asked "Is Don-Don okay?"

"He's gonna be fine Jessie" she took her baby sister away from her father

Raph walked in a minutes later carrying a blood covered Melanie into the room

"Oh my God, what happened?" Vanessa gasped

"It's alright, it's not hers it's…" he stopped when he heard her whimper "I'll tell you later. How's Leo?"

"He's still up in his room probably causing a rut in the floor"

He sighed and glanced up the stairs "I'll talk to him. And where's Don?"

"Don is in the lab getting his shoulder stitched up"

"How…"

"He protected me from them" her head dropped

"And I don't regret it at all" Don snaked an arm around her "You should know that"

"I do, but…"

"I told you that I loved you and I meant it" she kissed her forehead and held her close "Don't ever forget that"

John cleared his throat "Oh yeah, Mom, Dad this is Don"

"Hello" he said nervously, but shook her father's hand firmly

"Like I said we need to talk"

"Alright come on" Vanessa led them all to the kitchen

"Okay I know that I'm not what you'd expect when you think of Vanessa's boyfriend" Don started "But l love her and I'd give up my life to save her"

"I know" John said shocking the teens

"You know?"

"You proved that to us back at our home" Lucille said then shrugged "Even if you didn't we couldn't stop you from seeing him"

"That's true"

"But…" John said suddenly

"Uh-oh" Vanessa mumbled

"Just because we said that does not mean that I will not hunt you down and beat you with your own weapon if you hurt her"

"Yes sir" he gulped then looked to Vanessa "Does he like me?"

Vanessa giggled "Yeah… I think"

"Well now that that is settled we should probably continue looking for leads to where the foot is hiding" Raph mentioned walking into the kitchen

"You're right the faster we learn something the less of a chance that Leo will break something" Auntie Rae walked in behind him

Lucille looked to her daughter "Why is there a supermodel down here?"

"Because that's Sierra's aunt

"Really?"

"Yes mother"

"I'm gonna go get to work now" Don stood to leave

"I'll be in there to help later" she said before looking to Raph "So what happened to Melanie?"

"The foot got to her family before we could, they killed them"

"So… that blood was… her family's"

"Yeah" Raph sighed "I've cleaned her up and put her to bed"

"Maybe I should go talk to her"

"Good luck she's gone mute"

Vanessa climbed up the stairs leaving Raph, Jessica, Vanessa's father in the kitchen

"Hi Raphie" Jessica said

"Hey munchkin, how you doing?"

"Good"

"Very nice" he ruffled her hair and started to leave

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to check on Melanie"

"Can I come?" Jessica asked trying to get away from her unusually clingy father

"I don't know" he said turning away

"Please" she begged

"I'm sorry munchkin, it's probably not the best time to do that

"Why not?" she whined

"I'll tell you later right now just stay with your father okay" Raph walked back up the stairs to his room. Vanessa walked out when he made it to the door.

"Well?" Raph asked

"She's definitely in shock. Maybe you can get through to her"

Raph sighed and pushed the slightly open door and found Melanie huddled in a corner rocking back and forth staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Mel?" Raph asked and slowly walked up to her. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to the bed "Mel, come on. Talk to me" again she said nothing just laid there cradled in his arms shaking "I know this all happened so fast and I know you must be heartbroken, but I'm here for you and I'll make sure that you're safe and out of harm's way. I told you this before, I'll take care of you, but you have to come back to me" Melanie blinked a couple times "Please come back to me" Raph begged

She looked up and whispered "Raph…"

"Hey Mel"

"Hi Raph" her voice was still shaking a bit

"Are you alright?"

"No, but… I will be… in time"

"Raph, you have to bring Sierra back" she continued "I can't lose anyone close to me again"

"Don't worry we will"

"And you better come back too"

"Hey you know me, I won't go down without a fight"

XXX

_Hours later_

"Hey guys we're here" Mikey called when he walked in the lair followed by Paige, Daniel and Amy who hung off of Daniel's arm as she looked around

"Hey Mike, it's about time you got here" Raph greeted

"Sorry driving down from the Hamptons tends to take a while" Mikey said back "So do we know anything else about Sierra"

"No" both Raph and Mikey turned to Leo who finally came from his room "Still nothing. Right now we are still working on making sure everyone gets down here safely. Apparently they've been following us to the girls' homes"

"Okay, so who are we waiting for?" Mikey asked

"Just Dimitri, but he won't be here until tomorrow" Raph explained as Leo disappeared into the kitchen

"Wait we've never been to Rico's, Alex or Dimitri's houses"

"Well, do you want to risk their lives?"

"No" he paused and thought for a minute before turning to Paige "What about your mother?"

Paige and Daniel looked to him. Paige looked to the floor and stated "What about her?"

"We can't just leave her up there"

"Sure we can I don't see any problem with that"

"But Paige…"

"Forget it Mikey. I can't forgive her anymore"

"You don't have to forgive her" Dan said "Just bring her down here where it's safe"

"She doesn't deserve it"

"Paige" she froze hearing her father's voice "Do it or you're grounded"

"… Fine, come on Mikey" she said and stalked off to the entrance of the lair

"Ha, works every time" Dan chuckled

Mikey smiled and hurriedly followed his girlfriend

"Well Amy since you're so silent I'm gonna assume you're taking this well"

"Um sorta… I'm just not sure what to say… and I wasn't gonna scream in their faces that would be rude"

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone"

XXX

_The alley outside of Paige's room_

"Alright, I'll go in. I'll yell if I need you okay"

He nodded slowly and she climbed through the window prepared to call her mother when…

"I knew you'd come back" a voice whispered and then her desk turned on

"Mom?"

"What's the matter? Did you get sick of your father already?"

"No, that's not why I'm here" she clenched her fists tight "I'm here because you're in danger"

"Of what seeing that thing again"

Paige caught on and scowled "For the last time he is not a thing and he is the only reason I came up here to warn you. Don't bring him into this"

"Well if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be having any problems now would we"

"Mom would you just stop it, you're being ridiculous"

"I'll stop when you stop seeing that"

"Dammit I love him" she paused eyes wide 'Did I just…' she shook that thought out of her head "He makes me happy. Why do you have to ruin this for me?"

"Why can't you be happy with a human?"

"Because I don't want to"

Trisha sneered "You are such a stubborn bitch" she hissed

"I am my mother's child" Paige managed before being back handed by her mother. She yelped and fell backwards, holding her cheek, looking up to her mother with a shocked look on her face. Trisha looked just as shocked and looked at her hand.

Mikey stood outside and listened to the whole conversation, he had seemed to freeze when she said she loved him, but when he heard a loud smacking sound he panicked and hopped through the window without a second thought.

"Paige, what happened?" he knelt down beside her

"S-she hit me" she answered rather shaken

"You…" Mikey glared at her mother "You hit your only child" he held her and cradled her against his chest "What is the matter with you? Man, I guess she was right you're not worth coming after"

"What are you talking about?"

"If it wasn't for me and her father she would've left you for dead"

Trisha suddenly fell silent

"Yeah, the two people you hate so much are the ones that actually tried to save your life. Since you don't want to stay in the same room as the 'thing' maybe you should stay here" he picked her up off the floor and she automatically clung to him. He easily slipped out the window and back down into the sewer as he was walking he had to ask her "Hey Paige"

She stopped her silent weeping and looked to him "Yeah" she sniffled

"I heard you say that you loved me. Did you say that out of anger or… did you really mean it?"

She was silent for a long time "I meant it. You stayed with me despite what my mother said about you. Sure I knew it would piss her off, but I really do love you"

He smiled down at her and whispered "I love you too"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

They walked back into the lair and was immediately blocked by Daniel "Well… where is she?" that's when he noticed the bruise forming on his daughter's cheek "What the hell happened?" he asked through gritted teeth

"Mom hit me" she stated quickly

Daniel clenched his fists, he knew that his ex-wife was a bitch, but she never went that far. Mikey sat her down on the couch where Alex and Rico were watching Leo pace back and forth. Alex was the first to notice "Oh my God happened?" she asked and examined her cheek. This caused Leo to stop and look.

"My ex is what happened" Daniel said "Mikey, can you get her some ice?"

"Sure"

Leo who said nothing resumed pacing like a wild caged animal.

"Oh for goodness sake Leonardo" Rico said finally "Sit your ass down will ya"

"I can't Rico what if something is happening to her right now. I can't do anything about it"

"She's going to be fine" Alex reassured

Mikey came back in with the ice, handed it to Paige and walked over to Leo.

"Bro, they're right you have to relax. Donnie's doing the best he can to find possible leads to the foot. You have to stay calm"

"I'm telling you, something about that Lance kid ain't sitting right with me"

"I thought you said he was hot and you wanted him"

"I don't care how fucking hot he is. I don't trust him"

"Well since we don't have any proof that he's really involved we'll just have to rely on Donnie and the guys nightly patrols" Alex told him

"Fine" he muttered

XXX

That's all for now

Read and Review


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39

_The next night around 4 am_

"Guys I'm here" Dimitri called from the elevator. Alex sat up right she heard his voice she had been the only one awake waiting for Dimitri to get there. She ran up to hug him

"Where is everybody?" Dimitri asked

"The other girls and I had to force them to go to bed"

"How's Leo?"

"He's not taking things too well" she paused "Come on I'll take you to the room we'll be sharing"

Dimitri readjusted the strap of his gym bag on his shoulder "Alright"

XXX

_The next morning _

"Hey Alex, did Dimitri ever come in last night?" Don asked walking in the kitchen to refill his coffee cup

"Yeah" she looked to Don and noticed the bags under his eyes "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"No I couldn't sleep a wink so I got up and started working again. The foot has definitely gotten stealthier"

"The foot?" Dimitri asked walking into the room

"Yeah, you said that like you knew them"

"Well…"

"Dimitri, tell what you know"

"I will, but maybe it would be best if everyone was here to hear it"

"… Fine"

"What are you doing here?" someone shrieked and it sounded like Paige

"Paige what's going on?" Alex asked then stopped when she saw mother and daughter staring each other down "Oh boy"

"Baby girl, don't panic" Daniel tried to calm her down

"You brought her down here?" Amy asked

"Well Mikey was with me"

"Wait, so the both of you went up there to get her after she hit me"

"Look babe I know this kinda looks bad, but neither of us could leave her up there in good conscience" Mikey tried explaining

"She doesn't deserve to stay here. Get her out"

"Paige. Stop, you know that isn't right"

"Whatever" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away

Trisha who felt really awkward and embarrassed by the whole thing turned and started to walk away, but Daniel caught his wrist "If you ever hit my child again you will be feeling really lonely in that apartment of yours" he hissed

"She's my child too"

"As far as I'm concerned she's far from it" he said and let her wrist go

Raven seemed to materialize out of nowhere and tapped her on the shoulder "I have something to say to you too. Call Mikey, any of his brothers or their father a thing and I will personally kick your ass out of here and we will have a serious problem"

Trisha was quiet and she left them room

"Wow" Mikey breathed "Thanks"

"No problem my favorite nephew" Raven hugged him then walked away

_Later _

Everyone crowded around Dimitri who had his head in his hands after he found out who was the foot was

"So you guys are the rivals that I was told about"

"Yeah, now tell us what you know about them" Raph demanded

"Not much" he sighed "Lance only told me about defeating their rivals and he asked me to join them"

"What?" everyone shouted

"See, I told you that guy was no good" Rico boasted

"Dimitri" Leo said "Please don't tell me you said yes"

"No, I didn't give him an answer yet. I wanted to tell you about them first. I figured if I wanted to know about one ninja clan then I should ask another and I actually trust you guys" he sighed "Now that I know about them the answer is no"

"Good"

"Unless…" he paused as he thought "We use this to our advantage"

"What did you have in mind?" Don asked now worried

"Well since don't remember exactly which abandoned warehouse they used maybe if I say yes then he'll lead me right to it and maybe I can find where they're keeping Sierra to make it easier for you"

"No way man" Mikey said "It's too risky"

"I'm with Mikey on this one" Daniel spoke up. The other adults in the room nodded

"What choice do we have? I'm your only way of finding her before something really bad happens to her"

"Alex, please talk some sense into your boyfriend" Rico said

Dimitri looked to Alex and took her hands in his "I have to do this" he pleaded with his eyes

She looked down and sighed "Alright"

"It was the eyes that got her" Vanessa mentioned

"My child" he heard Splinter "I do not think this is the best plan"

"With all due respect Master Splinter I can't just sit around and do nothing while my friend is out there. If I can be of any use at all then I'm gonna help" he stood up grabbing his phone while doing so

Leo placed a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him "Dimitri please you're one of our closest friends and if you go in there and they find out that you know us they'll kill you"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" he started dialing

His other hand covered the phone "I can't let you do this. I'm not letting you get involved"

Dimitri smiled and gently removed the hand from his shoulder "I was involved the day we met Leo and you know it. I'm doing this and it's my final answer"

Seeing that they weren't going to get through to him everyone sighed and Leo hesitantly moved his hand off of the phone.

"Ha simultaneous sighs, a signal that this verbal battle is over and I am victorious" he started to redial Lance's number

"I still don't think you should do this D" Raph brought up again

"Hey Raph guess what?" Dimitri brought the phone to his ear

Raph raised an eye ridge "What?"

"Shut up" he smiled childishly and waited for someone to pick up "Hey Lance" apparently he picked up "I'm in"

XXX

Such a noble sacrifice he's making

Read and Review


	41. Chapter 41

Here's the next chapter

Now this form of torture that they use in this chapter I saw in a video game once and I found it really cool. So enjoy

Chapter 40

_A block away from the docks_

"You ready for this" Don said from the rooftops watching Dimitri down below

"Yup" he spoke into his earpiece "Let's do this"

"Remember Dimitri you get in, look for Sierra and come right back out. Got it" Leo's voice that time

"I got it Leo" he said and started walking "Jeez, annoying, overprotective reptiles"

"I heard that"

"You were meant to" he stopped when he saw the red head waiting for him "Alright I see him" he waved when Lance looked in his direction "I'll get back to you when I'm alone"

"What's up man" Lance greeted

"Nothing much"

"Come on, Mistress Karai wants to have a word with you"

"Okay" he said nervously and followed him to the warehouse looking up to the rooftops quickly to make sure the turtles were behind him before disappearing into the warehouse. Dimitri followed close until they got to a separate door near the back of the main room

"Mistress Karai he's here" he said while bowing

"Uh… hi"

Karai stared at him for a long time before saying "Please sit" Karai offered

"Okay" he knelt down at the table in front of him and Karai signaled Lance to leave "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I trust Lance, but I have to make my own decision about you"

"Hm… of course"

She sat there and stared at him for a while Dimitri's stared right back his gaze unwavering. Then all of a sudden she smirked.

"Does that smirk mean you like me?" Dimitri asked much lower and huskier than he intended

XXX

"Dude is he flirting with her?" Mikey asked "Alex is not gonna like this"

"Shut up Mikey" Raph said smacking his head

"Ow"

"Whoa, hey listen" Dimitri's voice was heard clearly "I said I would join your group. I never said anything about getting together with you"

XXX

"Oh, I'm not your type" Karai took a step closer and Dimitri stepped back until he hit the wall

"No it's not that, you're very beautiful, but I'm taken" Dimitri said uncomfortably

"She doesn't need to know about this" she ran her hands over his chest lower over his stomach and lower still

"Um… I gotta go" he moved away from her "Excuse me" he ran out the door

"Smooth" Raph said

"Yeah, smooth as sandpaper" Mikey added in

"Shut up" he hissed and hid behind a pile of crates to both talk to them and to set one of the charges that Don gave him before he left "You didn't tell me that this Karai chick was horny" he walked a little bit more and set another charge "I'm gonna see if I can figure out where they're keeping Sierra"

"Hurry Dimitri" Leo said

"I'm on it Leo" he said trying to find Lance

"Hey man, what did she say?" Dimitri jumped when Lance snuck up behind him

"That I'm in" he explained vaguely "So why don't you give me a tour?"

"Why? There's only two other places in here. The main dojo where we are now and the prison cells" he pointed to a door behind him

"What about that one?" he nodded toward one of the corner rooms

"Oh that, that's nothing. You don't need to know about that one"

"Fine, take me to the prison cells"

Lance raised a curious eyebrow

"What? You never know she may put me on guard duty"

"Right" he said slowly "Follow me" Lance led Dimitri to one of the back rooms. He turned on the light switch and walked up to a particular cell. Dimitri froze 'Sierra' he thought. She didn't look so good she was lying in a puddle of her own blood on the floor unconscious with bruises, gashes, welts and burns covering her body. She was so weak they didn't even bother chaining her to the wall anymore.

"She was definitely a tough one to wear down. She still won't tell us what we want though" Lance told him "She's so stubborn if my life was on the line I would've just told them what they wanted to hear"

"Some people apparently are much stronger than you are and are willing to die for those close to them" Dimitri mentioned through gritted teeth

"Or… I'm just smarter than some people"

"Lance" Karai called from the end of the room "Come, I would like to speak to you"

"Yes mistress"

"You two grab the prisoner"

Dimitri watched Lance leave and two more ninjas came in and opened the cell door and dragged a limp Sierra out of the room

"Guys, we've got a problem"

"What's wrong?"

"They took Sierra out of the room, she was in bad shape. I don't think she can take anymore of the torture they're putting her through" he sighed and raked his hands through his hair completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone anymore

"We're coming in Dimitri"

"No, Leo you stay put" he told him "I'm gonna see if I can find out exactly where they're taking her"

"You will be doing no such thing traitor" he turned to see Lance holding a katana dangerously close to his throat "Who are you talking to?"

He raised his hands up "Nobody"

"Really? Cause I could've sworn I heard you talking to somebody" he pushed the blade closer to him "Now, I'm guessing Leo is short for Leonardo. You are with those blasted turtles"

"Now Lance let's not jump to conclusions"

"Restrain him

Out of nowhere ninjas held his wrists behind his back

"Guys, I need you now" Dimitri was able to get out before the earpiece was ripped out of his ear and crushed under a foot

"Dimitri… Dimitri" Don called, but only got static "I lost him" he said then blocked another attack given by another member of the foot. Dimitri didn't know this, but the guys had already started to head toward the warehouse even though he said not to

"We gotta move" Leo said knocking a ninja out with a flying kick "We can't lose them both" he headed toward one of the back rooms

Dimitri grunted and doubled over as another kick to the stomach knocked the air out of him. Lance latched onto his hair and forced him to look up at him "I thought I could trust you"

"Well you thought wrong" he panted

Lance pulled a dagger from its sheath and put it near his jugular "Any last words"

Dimitri smiled "Yeah, look behind you

Lance quickly spun around only to catch a shuriken in the eye courtesy of Leonardo. The ninjas behind him tossed him to the side, hopped over a screaming, cursing Lance and headed for the turtles.

Leonardo ran full speed at them, yelling in rage as his swords soon became covered in blood. He slit the throat of one to the right, kicked in the knee of another to the right and finishing it off with a roundhouse kick as he fell. Raph's sais were a blur as he sliced wildly through the hoard of ninja as were Don and Mikey's weapons when they took down several of their own, each attacking for the exact same reason.

While they were distracted Dimitri struggled to his feet. The pain in his stomach was too much for him. He finally felt someone wrap an arm around him and he automatically draped an arm over the person's shoulder.

"Are you alright dude?" Mikey asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just bruised" he winced "I know where they're her"

"What? How did you figure that?"

"Lance really isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. I can take you to her"

"No, you have to get out of here"

"Forget it Mike, you know I can be just as stubborn as Raph. Besides my feet aren't broken I can do this"

Mikey nodded and called to his older brother "Hey Leo, Dimitri knows where Sierra is "

"Really" he ran to them slicing through those in front of him "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her"

"You guys go ahead, we'll stay behind and take care of these guys" Mikey pointed to the door where ninjas came pouring in

"Alright, come on Dimitri"

"Right behind ya"

XXX

_In another room in the warehouse_

Sierra squirmed in her awkward position as another wave of electricity shot through her. She couldn't scream anymore, she was too weak and tired. She pulled weakly at the ropes that tied her wrists together, but no such luck. She was hanging limply over a metal bath filled with water, connected to the metal was what looked like jumper cables whenever Karai gave the signal to the foot ninja behind her, he would pull the lever to send a shock from her feet to her hands.

"This can stop if you would just tell me I need to hear"

"Never… won't… betray them" she fought to keep consciousness

Karai growled and pointed to the ninja again. Another shock and all Sierra could do was whimper.

"Tell me"

"Fuck….you"

She signaled him again and when nothing happened she turned to see that he was out cold.

"Karai" a voice growled in the shadows

Sierra opened her eyes just in time to see a blur of green attack Karai "Leo" she managed weakly

Leo quickly disarmed her and performed a strong roundhouse kick to her face. She was disoriented for a while giving him enough time to cut Sierra down carry her away from the bath

"Sierra" he whispered shaking her gently. She didn't move

He shut his eyes then looked to Dimitri who nodded and took Sierra while he took care of Karai. Dimitri actually got a close up of how bad she was doing and it made him sick to his stomach. The gashes were deeper than expected. There was one that worried him the most a long laceration from the top of her thigh to her kneecap. It was definitely recent, blood was still dripping from it.

"Come on Sierra, this can't be the end for you" he held limp form close to him "It can't end here"

"Dimitri" Raph called from the doorway "Did you find…" he paused mid sentence when he saw her "No" he whispered

All three seemed to have the same idea and that was help Leo kill a certain dark haired bitch. Dimitri noticed the lever on the wall and suddenly had an idea.

"Guys, knock her into the bath" he called

They didn't even question it. They surrounded her bombarding her with a barrage of attacks that she could barely block or dodge until she fell backwards into the water. As soon as that happened she began convulsing and screaming when Dimitri pulled on the lever.

Then… silence

The guys turned to Dimitri and Sierra with frowns on all of their faces. Leo was the first who knelt down near her. He gently pulled her away from Dimitri and cradled her close to his chest rocking her back and forth "Please wake up… please don't die out on me"

Sierra whimpered and her eyes fluttered open "Leo" her voice was barely above a whisper "You… came… for me" she smiled weakly

"Of course" he struggled to keep his tears at bay "Why wouldn't we?"

"That means… you… love me…. again" she reached up with a little difficulty to caress his cheek just as she began coughing uncontrollably

He squeezed his eyes shut letting a few stray tears escape as her coughing spasm subsided "I never stopped" his hand covered hers "Nothing will ever change that"

She tried desperately to focus on his voice so she'll stay awake, but with each passing second it became harder to focus on anything. She coughed again and a thin line of blood forced its way out of the corner of her mouth. She turned her head to the others when she felt someone hold onto her other hand "Hey…Mike"

"It's not your time to go yet Sierra" he let his tears fall freely "You can't go"

"Why…. not?" she tried to joke hoping Mikey would catch on

He only forced a smile and said "_Because your best friend said so"_

Another one of those heart breaking weak smiles formed on her lips, but then quickly disappeared as she started coughing again. Everybody winced at her coughing up blood and a lot of it "I-I'm…sorry… everybody"

"You have no reason to be sorry" Raph said knowing exactly what she was apologizing for "This isn't your fault"

"I-I'm so… s-scared" she said her breathing became weaker and more shallow

"Don't be, we're gonna get you out of here" Don reassured her "And we're gonna take care of you, but you have to stay with us"

"Hang in there Sierra" Dimitri said when he noticed her eyes sliding shut

"I'm…. sorry" she muttered again before taking in one last shuddering breath and shutting her eyes

Leo felt her body slump in his arms, her head fell back, her hand fell off of Leo's face and her other hand laid limp on Mikey's palm.

"No" Leo whispered "Please… no" he gently shook her "Please don't do this" he begged "Don't go, please don't leave me" he buried his face in her chest and sobbed knowing the one he loved was gone forever.

XXX

Chapter 40 please read and review

BTW don't mind Karai it wasn't my idea to make her do that to Dimitri, but it was still funny


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

Leo shook as he continued to sob 'I can't believe she's gone' he thought as he clung to her body. Raph stood up and clenched his fists not caring who saw the tears slide down his cheeks. Mikey cried on Donnie's shoulder both letting their tears fall and Dimitri sat to the side bowing his head. Their closest friend… gone.

'Why her?' Mikey thought

Leo buried his face in her neck and wept lightly. When he felt something beat against him he gasped

Dimitri looked up "Leo, what is it?" he asked

"I… felt her pulse"

"What?" Raph looked to them

"Yeah, it's weak, but it's there. She still has a chance"

Don wiped away tears and took hold of her wrist feeling for a pulse and sure enough there it was beating lightly and slowly "He's right. She hasn't given up on us yet"

"Come on, we have to get her out of here" Leo carefully scooped her up and headed for the door.

Foot ninjas were waiting for them on the other side "We have no time for these guys" Don looked to Dimitri, who nodded. Don pulled out a remote and pushed a button causing a loud explosion that shook the whole warehouse. The sudden noise caused the ninjas to scatter, leaving the exit open. Another explosion as soon as they ran off followed by another when they made it outside and after the last one the roof finally caved in.

"Donnie" Leo called

"I'm on it" he pushed another button on the remote. The battle shell was there in seconds and everybody climbed in. Leo gently laid Sierra down so Donnie could look her over

"Raph, you drive"

"How bad is it Donnie?" Leo asked

"It's too early to tell" Don began to wrap her sliced thigh tightly to keep her from losing anymore blood. She whimpered

"It's okay" Leo spoke softly and held her hand "Everything will be okay"

"Leo" she whispered

"Yes, I'm here. Just hang on"

"…Won't… go….. p-promise" she mumbled and lost consciousness again

"How are you holding up Dimitri?" Mikey asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Hey Vanessa" Leo Looked up to see Don on the phone "I need you to set things up for me in the lab"

XXX

_The lair_

"Don, what's going on? Did you find her?"

"Yeah we found her, but she's gonna need medical attention as soon as we get back"

"Okay"

"And Vanessa" he said before he hung up "You're a universal blood donor right?"

"Um… yeah"

"Alright I'll see you when we get there"

"Okay" she hung up "Mom, help me out in the lab

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, Don asked me if I was a universal blood donor so I'm guessing Sierra is gonna need a blood transfusion" Everybody looked up from their spots around the living room

"It's that bad?" Paige asked

"Apparently" she sighed "Let's go Mom"

They headed for the lab while Raven put her head in her hands.

"I'm sure she'll pull through this" Amy reassured

"She better, I've already buried my brother and sister-in-law I don't want to bury my niece too"

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened, the turtles, and Dimitri came in. Leo and Don walked straight to the lab carrying Sierra with them. Paige, Melanie and Alex stopped their boyfriends in their tracks clinging to them.

"Dimitri, what happened?" Alex asked when she heard him groan

"Nothing" he tried playing it off

"Oh really" she poked him in the stomach and he winced "Oh yeah definitely nothing. Mikey what happened?"

"The foot got a hold of him for a while"

"Dammit Dimitri I knew we shouldn't've let you go out there"

"Babe it's okay. They only got me for a short time before any real damage could be done" Dimitri said "I'm just bruised, I'll be fine"

"Fine"

"But you're never doing that again Dimitri" Leo said

"Ugh Leo, I told if there's any way I can help then I'm going through with it no matter what the consequences are"

"Never… again" he growled, walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room loudly

"Um, what was that about?" Dimitri asked

"He's going through a lot right now. Give him time to work through it" Alex said

"Maybe I should go talk to him" he volunteered and headed up the stairs to his room "Leo?" he knocked softly "Leo, come on I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't know it affected you this much. I just wanted to help. You guys go out every night to protect and help people, but tonight it was somebody's turn to help you"

The door started to open "I should've stopped you when I had the chance"

"I wouldn't've let you stop me. You and I are friends and had I been in the same situation as Sierra I would've done the same thing. My point is I've got your back no matter what alright"

Leo shook his head and chuckled "You… are an idiot"

"Well then I must be improving" he leaned on the door's frame "Cause I used to be an asshole" he nodded toward the lab "Come on let's go see how Sierra's doing"

Leo's smile faded and he looked down "I can't go down there"

"What do you mean?"

"I just… can't do it. It's my fault she's like this in the first place"

"Leo…"

"Please just tell how she's doing when you get the chance to see her"

"I…" he sighed when he noticed the sad look in his eyes "Alright" he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, back down the stairs where everyone was waiting "Any news"

"None yet"

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked

"He's not coming down here"

"What do you mean he's not coming down here?"

"I don't know, he just won't"

_Hours later_

Don, Vanessa and Lucille walked out of the lab

"Well?" Raph asked impatient

"We were able to stop all of the bleeding and stitch up her thigh" Don explained "Also her ribs needed to be reset. She is unconscious right now"

"It's not the best idea to leave her alone" Lucille continued "We don't know when she'll wake up"

"I suggest we take turns watching over her. Don and I will take the first shift while the rest of you try to get some sleep"

Everyone nodded and started to leave knowing they wouldn't sleep well at all.

"I'll try to get some sleep too. Goodnight kids"

"Night Mom"

"Night Mrs. Hartwell"

Don and Vanessa turned back into the lab to watch her

_Day one_

"I can't believe the amount of damage they did to her in a matter of two days" Vanessa said

"The Foot never fools around. When they want to know something they'll do anything they can to figure out that information"

Tears slid down Vanessa's cheeks "But why her?"

Donnie held her close and sighed "I don't know, they just got to her first. We can't change the past we can only pray that she will fight to come back to us"

She looked up to him eyes brimming with fresh tears "And she will Vanessa. She'll be alright" he pushed a stray hair behind her ear "She promised and it's rare when she breaks a promise"

"I hope so"

…

_Day two_

Paige sat down on a chair and stared at Sierra sadly. Mikey looked down at the still form on the bed and let out a shaky breath.

Paige got up, wrapped her arms around him comforting him "She hasn't given up on us yet, so don't give up on her"

"I won't I just…" he paused and choked back a sob

"I understand she was your best friend"

"Yeah and we almost lost her"

"But she's still here"

"I know, but… what if we didn't make it to her in time, what if we got to her and it was too late, what if…"

"You're being negative Mikey" Paige interrupted "She's here and she's not going anywhere"

"I know, you're right"

"Ya think"

…

_Day three_

"Raph, why won't she wake up?" Melanie asked frustrated

"This kinda thing takes time" Raph placed a hand on her shoulder "If I know her and I do, then she won't let this keep her down. She's a fighter"

"Well fight harder Sierra. We can't lose you"

"Calm down Mel…"

He paused when he heard whimpering coming from Sierra

"Sierra?" Raph asked

"Raph, go get your brother" Mel told him. He nodded and left the room in a hurry "Sierra" she grasped her hand "If you can hear me squeeze my hand"

Sierra whimpered again and closed her fingers around hers. Melanie swallowed the lump in her throat when Don and Vanessa ran in.

"Mel, what happened?" Vanessa asked

"She's coming to"

XXX

"Leo, come on Sierra's waking up" Raph ran into his room

"That's great" he mumbled

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go"

"I can't go down there Raph" he said

"What are you saying? She needs you right now" he said angrily

"No she doesn't, she's better off without me. Just go away"

"…Whatever Leo" Raph stormed off back downstairs to the lab where everyone was surrounding Sierra who was now fully awake. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey bro" she greeted groggy

"Hey"

She looked around the room like she was searching for someone then frowned "Where's Leo?"

"He's… not coming"

"What? But why?" she asked sadly

"I wish I knew sis. I wish I knew"

XXX

Oh come on you knew I couldn't kill her. That just wouldn't be right, but I had you going there didn't I. HAHA!

Okay so this story is almost over I think there's like 2-3 chapters left so let me know if you'd like a sequel.

As always Read and Review


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42

_A week later_

Sierra was left alone with her thoughts

'It's been a week and he still hasn't come in to even see if I was okay' she thought 'Maybe what he said back there was a lie. Maybe he doesn't really love me' she sighed and rubbed her eyes 'No, I shouldn't think like that'

"Penny for your thoughts"

She turned to look at Melanie "Melanie? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came to check on you" Mel cocked her head to the side "So what are thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"It's Leo isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean… he hasn't come to see me at all. I've seen everyone else. Shoot, I even saw Paige's mother once or twice and I don't even like her"

"There's something going on his head. I heard him and Raph arguing, Leo… I think he's afraid to come near you"

"But why?"

Melanie shrugged "I don't know, but everyone has tried talking to him and nothing's working"

"Maybe I should try"

"How? He won't come down here"

"If he won't come to me then I'll go to him"

"And how do you plan on doing…" she paused when she noticed the look she was giving her "You're gonna make me help aren't you"

Sierra nodded and started to sit up, well, tried Melanie had to help her "I don't like where this is going"

"I have to see him Mel, I can't go on like this"

Melanie gave a defeated sigh and helped her out of bed. Sierra draped an arm over her shoulders and slowly slid out of bed nearly collapsing when she landed on her injured, stitched thigh.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she stood up "Let's go"

Melanie moved slowly up the stairs so she could keep up. She had already become winded just from taking a few steps to the bottom of the stairs 'This better be worth it'

Leo turned over in bed again, but no matter how much he tried he just couldn't get any sleep over the last week. He sat up defeated.

"Leo" Sierra muttered leaning heavily on the door frame. When she took a step forward she felt herself falling

"Sierra" Leo shot up out of bed, ran to her and caught her before she collapsed "What are you doing, you're supposed to be downstairs resting"

"I can't rest knowing my boyfriend is flat out ignoring me"

"Please… just…"

"No Leo, I want to know why you're avoiding me" her fingers curled at the top of his plastron.

He helped her over to his bed, but he stood where he was "I… did this" he mumbled

"What?"

"I… hurt you. You're hurt because of me" he said more clearly

"Leo, sit down" Sierra patted the spot next to her "Please sit with me" she pleaded when he never moved. He slowly took a seat next to her and stared at the floor. She calmly placed a hand on his lap "Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault"

"But it is, if I didn't yell at you, if I hadn't pushed you away then none of this would've happened" he spoke keeping his gaze on the floor

"You were angry and you said things you didn't mean" Sierra tried explaining "You may not know this, but boyfriends and girlfriends argue, it's natural"

"You almost died because of that stupid fight" his shoulders started shaking and tears hit his lap "I thought I lost you and wouldn't have been able to say I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize. I forgave you and I hope you can forgive me" she cupped his cheek and she heard his breath hitch "Look at me Leo" she forced him to look her directly in the eye "I love you"

What he said back shocked her "Why?"

Her face dropped "What?"

"Why do you love me?" he stood up and walked over to a wall "How can you love a…a…" he couldn't find the word

"A what?"

"A monster like me"

"Leonardo Hamato" she gasped "You are not a monster. Is this how you've been feeling the whole time we've been together?"

He turned away from her and leaned his head against the wall "Yes, every day I wonder how someone like me could end up with someone like you. How can you still love me after what happened?"

"You made a mistake"

"Yeah and that mistake almost cost you your life"

"So what, you would've done the same thing for me. Despite that fight"

"You deserve better" he said suddenly "You deserve more than I can give you, you deserve the best, you deserve…"

"I deserve you Leo" she stood and limped over to him

"But I don't deserve you"

"Leo" she whispered

"You'd be better off without me. You could live a normal life. You should just…" he froze not wanting to finish that sentence

"Just what Leo? Leave?" Sierra asked touching his arm forcing him to make the eye contact he so desperately wanted to avoid. Her green eyes stared into his dark brown ones. She saw the tears he couldn't hold back any longer "Is that what you want?"

He suddenly felt weaker and his knees gave out underneath him. He felt sick to his stomach as he wept quietly. Sierra knelt down in front of him "I'm giving you a choice" she started "Tell me to leave and I'll go"

Leo looked up to her then back down at the floor

"Do you want me to go?" she asked finally

"You'd… be… better off" his voice shaking

"That doesn't answer my question. I said do _**you**_ want me to go"

He said nothing and refused to look at her.

Tears began to fill her eyes "Fine, then I'm gone"

XXX

Read and Review

Sequel is being written


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43

Sierra started to stand to leave. Leo's eyes snapped to her as she started to head for the door, he stood up "Wait"

"What is it?" she stopped at the door and sniffled

"Don't go" he whispered

"Well do you want me to go or not?"

"N-no" he mumbled

"What? I didn't quite catch that"

He never repeated, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, crushing her against his chest "Please don't go. I love you so much, I can't live without you" he struggled to talk through his sobs "You mean everything to me, you are my everything. Please… please don't leave me" he whispered

Sierra gently pushed away to look up at him and smile "See, I'm not going anywhere" she reached up and wiped away his tears "Okay"

He nodded and swallowed hard

"Now come on let's go to bed"

"Yeah, I'll take you back downstairs"

"No, I'm staying up here with you" she limped back to his bed and laid down while reaching out for Leo "Come on"

"Don't you think you should…?"

"No Leo, I'm not leaving you up here alone. Now come here" she demanded

Leo walked up to the bed, sat down and rested his head on Sierra's chest. She arched her back slightly so he could slip his arms under her. She felt him tighten his grip a bit as if trying to reassure himself that she was really there "It's alright Leo I'm still here" his grip loosened and he stayed there awhile listening to her heart beat. Nice and Strong.

He soon found that his eyelids were getting heavy as exhaustion finally kicked in. He soon fell asleep to the soothing sound of her heart.

"And I always will be"

_The next morning_

"Hey Mel, where's Sierra" Don had walked out of his lab slightly panicked

"Isn't she in there?" Raph asked

"Guys, don't panic she's fine. She's in Leo's room" Melanie explained

"What? How did she get up there" Don questioned "She's in no condition to move anywhere right now"

"Well… I kinda… helped her"

"Mel…"

"I'm sorry, but if I was in her position I would want to know the exact same thing"

Raph and Don headed up the stairs to Leo's room. Opening the door, slowly letting light shine in. They heard a moan and saw Leo turned his head away from the light not moving from his spot on Sierra's chest.

Sierra looked at them and pressed a finger to her lips telling them to keep quiet then continued stroking the back of the sleeping turtle's head. Don and Raph slowly backed away shutting the door behind them.

"I guess they're okay now" Raph said

"Yeah, I guess" Don agreed "Come on let's leave them alone"

Leo groaned and started to sit up

"Good morning sleepy head" Sierra greeted

"Good morning" he said rubbing sleep from his eyes and grabbing his mask

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than I had all week" he put his mask on "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I know you still love me"

He grinned and pressed his forehead against hers "I meant your wounds"

"They're fine Leo"

"Do you need anything?" he asked

"No, I'm okay"

"Are you sure cause I can get it for you. No matter what it is"

"Leo" she giggled

"Hm"

"Shut up and kiss me already"

He chuckled and gladly obliged savoring the feel of her soft lips against his.

"Let's go tell everyone that you're okay"

"Right" he stood then scooped her up in his arms and carried her downstairs

"Well look who decided to show his face again" Raph said next to Melanie on the couch

"So I guess almost getting in trouble was worth it"

"Yeah I think so"

"Typical Sierra" Melanie smiled as Leo placed her down on the couch "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine" she watched as Mikey came out of the kitchen and headed toward her with Paige "But I could go for Mikey's famous homemade French toast"

Mikey suddenly turned and headed back to the kitchen "Anybody else want any" he called back

Paige looked to everyone else than yelled back "No, I think we're good"

Everybody was worried about Sierra's health

"You guys should eat something too"

"We'll find something to eat later" Leo said "Right now let us worry about you"

"Ugh… fine"

"Thank you"

Trevor came out of nowhere and hugged his big sister.

"Hey buddy" she hugged him back "I hope this guy wasn't too much trouble"

"Not at all" Paige ruffled his hair "He was an absolute angel and he taught us how to say turtle in sign language"

"That figures" she winced when Trevor clung tighter "Trevor ease up a bit that hurts"

He gasped and backed away, afraid to go near her again

"You didn't have to stop hugging me. You just need to be a little gentler" Sierra signed to him and he crawled back over her and wrapped his arms around her

"Aw, Kodak moment" Mikey said walking back in with a plate

"Shut up and give me my French toast"

Mikey handed the plate over to her and she stuffed a forkful into her mouth

"This is amazing. Oh man I thought I'd never get to eat these again" she froze when she noticed the sudden awkward silence 'Oops totally a bad idea to bring up the almost dead thing' she thought "I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

"Don't worry about it sis" Raph sighed "We're just glad you're here with us now"

"Yeah, don't worry… just promise you won't do that again" Melanie said

"Yeah we love you too much to lose you" Vanessa came up behind her and hugged her

"Oh no"

"What's the matter" Melanie giggled

"I feel guilty and guilt makes me lose my appetite" she looked sadly at her half eaten plate of French toast "I really wanted this"

"I'll take it" Melanie raised her hand

"I should've seen that coming" she handed the plate off to Mel "I'm sorry, they made me do it"

"Oh brother they can't be that amazing" Melanie told her exaggerating friend and then took a bite her eyes widened and she looked to Sierra "Oh… my… God"

"See, aren't they great"

"Oh my… God" she repeated and took another bite "Hey Mike, do you think you can make some more… like later"

"Sure, why not"

"Sweet, how come you never made this when I was here?"

Mikey shrugged "You didn't ask"

"Nessa" a small voice called "Does this mean we can go home now?" Jessica asked

"Um… Leo?" she asked when she picked up her little sister

"Maybe, but just to be sure" he turned to his brothers "We should go out and patrol the surrounding areas just to make sure things are safe" his brothers nodded in agreement and Raph noticed Melanie was quiet all of a sudden

"Mel? What's wrong?"

"I… have nowhere to go"

"Okay… what did I miss?" Sierra asked

"The foot killed my foster family" Melanie growled

"What?" Sierra squealed and stood up hurting herself in the process, sat back down and earned a glare from her boyfriend "They did what?" she growled

"My family is gone. I have nowhere to go"

"Why don't you stay with us or with Raph?"

"I wish I could, but I'm still 17, a minor so the only way I'd be able to stay with one of you is if Auntie Rae or Master Splinter meets with the social worker and signs a bunch of paper work for adoption, if not then I get shipped off to yet another foster family" Melanie explained

And suddenly as if a light bulb went off Sierra started signing to Trevor. He nodded and ran off up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Mel asked

"You'll see"

Seconds later Trevor was dragging Raven downstairs by her hand

"What's this all about? Why is my nephew yanking me?"

"Because I have something really important to ask you"

"Okay, what is it?" Raven asked yawning

"Can you adopt Melanie? She needs somewhere to go and since asking Master Splinter would be kinda awkward I thought I'd ask you"

"Uh… sure, but can you fill me in as to why I'm adopting her"

"My foster family is… no longer with us"

Realization dawned on her "Ah… well that's a very good reason. I'll definitely do it"

"Oh no, I couldn't"

"Yes, you can" Raven said then snatched her up by the wrist and dragged her to the kitchen "Come on you're explaining the entire foster child adoption process to me"

"Okay"

"Well now that that's settled" Sierra clapped her hands together and said "I think I'll just…" she started to stand with some difficulty, but sat right back down when six pairs of eyes glared at her "… sit right here and do absolutely nothing except watch TV and get waited on hand and foot"

"Good answer" Leo smirked and kissed her temple

Sierra crossed her arms in a huff then after awhile realized that no one was going to fall for the pouting bit so she picked up the remote and turned the TV on "Okay, I'm ready to be taken care of" she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table "I hope one of you…" Sierra started

Mikey interrupted "Yes, I have recorded all of the episodes of 'So You Think You Can Dance'"

"You see this is why he's my best friend. He knows me"

"That I do"

XXX

"Well, how's it looking out there guys" Vanessa asked when the guys walked back in from their patrol

"It's looking pretty good" Don told her

"Pretty good? Come now Donatello you are dating my daughter you should know that things like pretty good and fine don't sit well with me" Lucille said

"It's absolutely, positively safe for you to go home now" Don corrected

"Honey, leave the poor guy alone" John said

"No, no it's fine I kinda walked into that one. And listen" he turned to them and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm sorry that this meeting wasn't under better circumstances"

"Oh don't worry about it. It was quite fun being on the run for awhile"

"Really?" Don asked "You had fun down here?"

"Yeah, but let's not do this again anytime soon"

"No promises" he chuckled

"Hey you two, how's it going in here?" Raph asked walking into the kitchen

"It's going great, well sorta. The social worker found my family when she came to check on how I was doing, but she and Auntie Rae have agreed to meet so we'll see how it goes from there"

"It's safe for us to go to the surface right" Rae asked

"Yeah"

"Okay then, let's do this"

XXX

"Hey Amy, sorry about all of this"

"Sorry about what?"

"That all of this happened"

"Oh whatever, I had a feeling that being with your father would be… interesting"

"And you still stayed with him?"

"That's how I know that she's the one for me" Daniel came up behind her and kissed her, just as Mikey did the same with Paige

"Aw, you're so sweet"

"Paige" someone called. She turned to see her mother

"What is it?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Can we talk? Alone?" she asked

"Why? Maybe I don't want to" Mikey poked her in the side "Ouch… Mikey"

He gave her that give-her-a-chance look

"Fine"

Mikey, Amy, Daniel left

"What? Do you want to hit me again?"

"No, that's not it"

"Do you want to change something else about me that you don't like?"

"No. I want to apologize"

"Oh great tell me why you apologizing"

"For never paying attention to you, for trying to change you when you're perfectly happy the way you are, for not accepting your boyfriend and judging him before I got to know him and I'm sorry… truly truly sorry for laying my hands on you. There's no excuse for that"

"You're right there isn't"

"But I want my daughter back"

"What makes you think I want my mother back at this point?" she said with a sneer

She heard Mikey and her father clear their throats loud and dramatically. Paige rolled her eyes "Guys go away" the footsteps moved away from the door "Look, I'll give you another chance, but only one"

"I'll take it" she said and reached out to hug her

"Whoa hold on. One step at a time you have to work your way up to the hugs"

"Okay"

Sierra was stretched out on the couch staring at the ceiling. She gave a long, bored sigh that only Leo heard.

"Are you bored?"

"Take a guess"

"Want some company?"

"I'd like that"

Leo sat down next to her "Hey Sierra"

"Yeah"

"What exactly did they want you to tell them when they took you?"

She sighed and sat up "They wanted me to tell them where you guys were hidden"

"And you didn't?"

"No of course not. I couldn't betray you like that"

"But if you did then… this… would not have happened"

"I'd rather die than to lose your trust" she leaned in to kiss him quickly

"But you would've done what you had to, to stay alive. I wouldn't feel betrayed"

"But I would feel like I did. I love you"

"I love you too" Leo pulled her into a hug mindful of her injuries and kissed the top of her head 'I'm never letting this one go' Leo thought 'She's just too good to lose'

XXX

_**End**_

Alright my first fanfic is done. Sequel should be up in awhile.


	45. The Sequel

_**The sequel is now up and running people so if you wanna read it, it's called "Are You My Daddy?" I hope you like it as much as you loved this one. Just a warning there is a pretty big time jump, but I'll catch you up in the story.**_


End file.
